Reactions
by Someone-Significant
Summary: Reactions, are the emotions which are rarely planned. They happen even before we realize. But sometimes there is a need to respond and not to react. As in the course of reaction we often forget to analyse that what we did was right or wrong? We just go along with it. This is what happens when a situation is so tricky, that you end up reacting in a way you regret later for.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I am highly doubtful if there is anyone here who by a slightest memory remembers me. Well of course i wasn't by this name, but by an another which was _'cidfreak'_. Well if you remember me that's great but if you don't then that's great too. As i have had many incomplete stories which i later on deleted. I know that bad, but that's exactly what i did. And now all i have is one single short story on my name, which by gods grace was complete. Actually i came back to the fandom as i recently found some of my stuff written in my docs. And i didn't have the courage to straight away delete it. And felt like they deserve to see the light of the day. So here it is an another story from my chest of stories.

Its not beta-ed so all the faults are mine. There are no current references as i have lost track with the series. So i cant actually set a time for when this happened. And its actually a short story, but i doubt it will end up being one.

Anyways, have a happy reading folks! _

 **REACTION'S**

 _"Sometimes i feel that we as people should stop reacting and start responding"_

...

The night had fallen with the moonlight falling all over the well-lit place. It wasn't unusual to find light in this place at this late of night. As it wasn't a place that can stay calm at this time. The desks were occupied and everyone in that large glass office was involved in something or the other. With tense expressions all over their faces. Maybe that is what was indicating the importance or level of a particular occasion. Where at a single desk two people were discussing something totally involved in the task unknown to the world around them.

"what do you think?" he paused and said "kya karna chahiye?" the taller man looked up at the other guy besides him. Waiting for a response. While the other man was busy looking at the map in front of them. It was quite evident that the case wasn't going to be easy. Especially when there are high level people involved. But that wasn't something that can ever stop them.

Finally the other guy replied "pata nahi yaar, kal se isi baat ke peeche pada hun. But kuch bhi constructive haath me nahi aa raha" he said sighing. And sitting on the chair besides him. Maybe this 24*7 duty was finally taking a toll. As he leaned back into his chair.

"jaanta hun Abhijeet..aur yaar ye case bhi itna complicated banega laga nahi tha. Especially at this stage" Daya after standing up to grab a cup of coffee and passing it to Abhijeet he said. After all he too was tired too. Not of this duty thing but course of this thing called "unknown, ill-timed hampering of case" because of some undiscovered reasons.

Abhijeet grabbing the coffee mug from his hands "yaar inn bade logo ka pata hai na tumhe, they never work according to rules. Unko toh lagta hai rules bane hi todne ke liye hote hain. Inhe kaun akar samzayega. Its more like monkeys with shotguns" Abhijeet stated as a blatant fact.

"I know, kher, ab karna kya hai. Milna padega na unn logo se" Daya asked while sipping his 11th coffee of the day.

"han milna toh padega" then looking at the time. "par yaar abhi thodi na milenge, itni der ho gayi hain. Wapas kahin hame professionalism ke path na padhana start kar de" Abhijeet said in a irritated tone as he stoof up just to realise how time has passed and everyone was leaving after completing their assigned work.

Daya got up to grabbing his jacket as he went near Abhijeet "yaar wo sab chodo mai jaake mil ke aata hun, wapas nahi toh Acp sir hame bolenge ki jab bulaya tha gaye kyu nahi. And wapas wo sab bawal nahi chahiye inn logo ka. Khas kr Acp sir tak nahi aana chahaiye aisa koi cheap matter" he said as he grabbed his keys. And passed his file to Abhijeet.

"are..par ab kya akele jaaoge…" he said as he saw Daya clueless. So replied instantly. "yaar maine kal bola tha tumhe wo aa raha hai sheher me. Ab teesri baar cancel nahi kr sakta main meeting. And actually kr bhi di hoti but kaam bhi hai use kuch hamare bureau se toh soch raha tha aaj mil hi lun…" after some moments "daya ab ye mat bolna maine ye nahi bataya tumhe, maine bataya tha"

Daya happily remembering it "ohh..han han han..yaad aya. Are main bhool gaya tha yaar kaam ke chakkr me..kher chodo. Tum jao me jaa ke mil ke aata hun use. Tumhe aane ke zaroorat nahi.. tum ghar jao waise bhi kafi thak gaye ho.. (added more with a smirk) aur tumhari peeth(back) bhi akad gayi hai itni der se baithe baithe.. ghar jao Aur VOLINI spray karo bichari pe "

Abhijeet firstly smiled that his buddy notes a smallesr thing which he hid from hism successfully, well he thought that so.., then jerked his head a spent a moment for thinking "but are you sure, kyu ke kal subha bhi jaa sakte hain tum bhi to kafi thake hue ho.. " Abhijeet said while collecting his belonging and coming out of the bureau with Daya as they came down the stairs

"are yaar nahi aaisa kuch nahi. Bas thoda thakan hai. Par kal bhi kaam hai bohot toh use accha aaj jitna ho sake niptalu. Kal wapas site pe jaana pade toh problem ho jayegi.."Daya replied. As they reached their cars.

"thik hai phir main nikalta hun. Tum kal update de dena thike?" Abhijeet asked Daya as he climbed into his car.

"han bhai de dunga ab chalo muze nikalne do jald se jald sona hai muze ghar ja kar..kitne dino baad che ghanta ki neend naseeb ho rahi hai" Daya said as waved Abhijeet a forceful _Good bye_ as Abhijeet shook his head on Daya's priorities. As he smiled and bid a good bye.

'bye. Good night" Abhijeet said as daya left the place eventually.

"ye banda kabhi nahi sudhrega.."saying he moved to his car.

 **At the place of the official:**

Daya reached that person's house only to find it to be a high-end bungalow with heaven of amenities and landscape elements. But currently nothing was enough to interest day as he was heavily tired and sleepy. As he stepped inside the porch of his bungalow. Unknown to whom he may greet as it was a farm house, so it was very sure that the owner wasn't the man he was about to meet. He climbed up the stair and waited for someone to revert to his bell.

The door opened soon as a servant opened the door for him. Seeming to be in his late 50s he smiled at daya even though he was looking tired himself. He questioned daya "ji ap?" to which daya replied while showing his ID "main sr. insp. Daya CID se. actually muze.." the servant cut him off in between his sentence as he replied "oh..aap..aaye aaye" saying he moved aside as daya entered in. only to be greeted by a large living room and a beautiful staircase steeping down.

"aap yahan wait kariye main unhe bula ke laata hun" said the servant. As daya nodded in acceptance and looked aside. He was unknown for who was about to meet him. But all he was interested at this moment was just to meet this whosoever he was in the house of. When soon someone approached. He looked back only to be greeted by someone he wasn't at all expecting to see. At least not today and at this place. The person and daya both stood there for a moment analysing that fact that they are again facing each other. Yes, and it isn't a nightmare but a true reality. maybe that is all what was needed to make his already tired day even more tiring.

"daya.." is exactly what words left from his mouth as he approached him the room. It was late and the dim lighting was making it hard to exactly see each other. But they both recognize each other like they've meet yesterday. When daya coming out of that unexpected shock composes himself to face him.

When daya replies with a formal tone "Ritvik Arora" he said as he approached for a handshake. Unwanted or unwilling one indeed. Ritvik too moved forward when he greeted with "oh and sorry.(looking at daya's formal attire) officer daya should I say?" there was an evil smirk in his tone. Which didn't go unnoticed by daya or the servant present in the room.

"sir aapko.." the servant started to speak. As ritvik interrupted with "are nahi nahi kaka.. Please don't wait. Officer daya to Jaan pehchan ke hai.. Inhe aise atithiyon jaise bartav ki Kahan zaroort. Bohot purane hai ye.." he said eyeing daya. As daya moves in his uncomfortably. The servent soon leave the place with a affirming nod. As ritvik turns back to daya.

"ab tumhe aap kahu ya tum.. Samajh hi nahi aa raha.. ." ritvik said as he sat down and signal daya to sit too. Daya even though wanted to leave instantly. Sits down. It was going to be a long night, he thought.

"it's okay. Ritvik, I don't think there is any need of these formalities" daya said in a composed tone. As he sat down on the leather sofa. Of that massive room. Ritvik nodded.

"wise laga nahi tha.. Hamari mulakaat aise haalatho me hogi.." ritvik said eying daya. "I knew where you'll end up eventually" then smiling "but seriously daya CID?" He questioner daya with a small laugh. "yaar Matlab u were the so called hero of our college times. And today you're doing what this?" it was taking daya all his will and might to not throttle this guy here and there.

"ritvik frankly I am very tired. And I am seriously not in the mood to discuss my life decisions." after a pause "tumne case ke silsile me Bulaya tha so I am here let's talk about it" daya said as he saw ritvik in no mood to leave him without a fight.

"are Han.. I know u people work for us" he smirked. Which really did hurt daya. He close his eyes. But composed. "yaar tum bhi bade professional bane ghum rahe ho.. Aapne jaani dushman se mile ho.. Jo tumhe lagta tha zindagi me kuch nahi karega.." his tone soon took a turn to sour and bitter. "ab dekho Kahan hun mai aur Kahan ho tum" he said in a anger tone as he looked into dayas eyes.

"bass ho Gaya ritvik, I came here out of my duty. Aur tum yahan Aapne personal cheezo ko Leke baithe ho. This isn't a personal meet for your information. And I am not at all obliged to listen to you" daya said in a angry tone as he looked at ritvik.

"oh really, kyu what did you want ke I will greet you like a best friend or a highly Important Person and want a VIP treatment from my side ?" after a pause added in teasing tone.. "No, way.. tum aaj jahan kade ho na wahan se milo dur hu mai.. puri zindagi bhi tum apni aidhiya ragdoge na to bhi tum waha tak nahi pohuch paoge jaha aaj Mai hu.. Tunhari to itni aukat bhi nahi hai ki tum mere ghar me ke darwaze tak aa sako.. aur mere se aise baat kar rahe ho.. "

These words were really challenging the patience level of Daya..in some other situation,he would have pasted his fingers on the neck of the person by now.. but, it's not the other situation...here the person is really belong to high level and also have a good reputation in society. If he did something stupid right now, he will not only drag him to the mud but also the CID department. So he shut his zipped his lips tight.

Ritvik haven't got the desired reply from Daya so added in a harsh tone, " Mr. Sr. Inspector Daya.. u know what, u are no one more than a servant for me.. the difference is just that servant in my house directly get paid by me but u guys are the one who gets their salary from our donations and taxes paid to Government." his tone rose than before.

This was it.. he can't.. just can't take it anymore, it was controlled himself when this Egoistic man insulted him, but not now.. because this time he pointed his filthy finger to his duty his profession. So he says in a composed but harsh tone "actually you know, mujhe ab samaz aaraha hai ke ye.." (looking towards all his so called wealth and prosperity) sab tumne kaise milaya hoga.. Aakhir aadmi kitne bhi kapde kyu na badalde.. Andar toh wahi rehta hai" daya said in a harsh angry tone. With a hint of smile.

"Get out" ritvik chewed as he stood up from the sofa. Anger was easily seen on his face.

"I'm also not interested to stay here, i just came here for the sake of my duty as u wished to speak to a CID officer" daya replied in the same tone.

"then I don't wish to talk now" he said with a angry smirk. as daya after such a tiring day came only to hear this shit from this person. when ritvik continued "I call you whenever i want to. And you are highly obliged to come, tum mere under ho samaze..(then coming near daya) even though you are a CID officer you still have to report to politicians whenever its said" his tone was harsh and bitter. He was trying his level best to insult daya. "and now as i don't want to talk " he said as he continued "you can get the hell out of my house" he ended his sentence while glaring at daya.

Daya looked at him with fuming anger. As he rose and barged outside in a moment. His body was with full rage and anger. He himself knows how he controlled himself out of the sake of his duty and limits as a civilized human. He didn't knew why did he even go this place. He came outside as he stepped into the car and left with high speed. Today was like a bad day of his life. But now after this it become the 'Worst'.

 **Authors note:**

I know it was lengthy chapter to begin with. But i hope that it was worth your time. Sorry for all the mistakes.

And if possible please leave a feedback. As after this long time span. Gaining motivation for continuing is _really_ very hard believe me. And i really don't wish to abandon or leave this story incomplete at any note.

Your feedback will be highly appreciated.

Thank you.

-Renuka


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 _hello folks!_

 _Thanks a lot for your love and immense appreciation. I really liked the fact that you all have found this story intriguing enough to read further and ask for regular updates. Thanks a lot for that. It means a lot to me._

 _Firstly to all the_ _Guests_ _: Thanks a lot guys. For your feedback. And yes sure i am trying my best to update at a regular basis. And yes i am not at all abandoning this one. :)_

 _Riya_ _: yes dear you have to wait a little longer to actually grasp for whats happening. Thanks a lot for your feedback!_

 _Priya_ _: Thanks a lot dear for your feedback !_

 _Abhis pari_ _: Yes i hope that most of you should like the concept as its mostly DUO centric. And i hope that this update will clarify the relation between daya and ritvik. Hope you enjoy this update. Thanks a lot for your precious feedback!_

 _maria22_ _: well dear i dont know how to explain it to you so rather i will suggest you to read this chapter and most probabaly all the doubts and questions you have shall be answered. Thanks a lot!_

 _priyanka_ _: yes, i too indeed liked the way the things have begun. Hope to carry the same eagerness and curiosity in the upcoming chapters. Thanks a lot for your feedback!_

 _luvcidduodosti_ _: Great name dear :) hahah i got that message of yours, i know beyond regular updates the basic thing is to get the story completed. I am sure this story will end up complete very soon. Thanks a lot for your feedback!_

 _Tina_ _: Thanks a lot tine for your feedback! Stay tuned._

 _salmazhv_ _: Thanks a lot for the praise of first chapter. Yes indeed the suspense is well maintained, until the first chapter dont know how much is revealed in the next. Yes actually i love to write stories on small everyday things which we often ignore but they carry a lot of importance. And i wish that this one will also turn into something good like the ones ive had written before. Thanks a very lot for your feedback. It had been very encouraging._

 _Guys this chapter is really long, and i actually wanted to cut it into half but i didn't considering the fact that leaving you clinging in the mid air wont be good. So enjoy the chapter folks!_

 **CHAPTER: 02**

" _There might come a day when i wont be able to help, but there wont be a single day when i wont try"_

His thoughts were wandering off with all of the ill things " How dare he speak to me like that? Samjhata kya h ye Ritvik apne apko..? Hoga ye koi VIP but iska asli chehra kya h ye mere se acche se koun jaan sakta h.. "

He scanned the surrounding and trying to get some fresh air inside his lungs to keep his mind calm because he can't let his emotions take the control because this is exactly why Ritvik wants him to do and he can't let him play his moves. So, calming himself down is the best move for now.

" Ritvik tumne aaj bilkul accha nahi kiya.. maine socha tha k maye after so many years you have changed but maybe I was wrong. Gravely wrong… tum ab bhi waise hi ho jaise pehle the..and really nothing has changed at all." said with a strong determination.

He was so consumed in his anger that he drove so fast that it took only 15 minutes to reach his house rather than 25. After parking his car he locked it and went inside his house, while throwing his keychain without a specific target, made his way directly towards the washroom.

Leaning on a wash basin, opening the tap, he splashed handful of water on his face and repeated this cycle a couple of times after that looked into the mirror; his eyes were red which is clearly showing how much angry he is on that man named 'Ritvik'.

Playing a flashback over again in his mind which was a painful experience itself. Closing the tap change his clothes to the casual ones and turned to make his way to his bedroom. It's the same time when, the ringtone of his phone snatched back his lost attention to the present and he smiled because he very well knows the person who used to call him at odd hours.

Jerking his head, he picked the call without taking a look ok cream of the screen, " Haan Abhijeet " he answered the call.

"are wo ghatkopar ke case ka file galtise aa Gaya hai shayad tumhare pass" abhijeet said

"merepas?" daya replied looking at the stack of files kept on the table in front. As he moved towards the table. He looked into it as abhijeet said again "are wo shayad parso exchange ho Gaya hai shayad.. Wo case ke silsile me Maine Rajat ko diya tha. Par maybe usne galtise tumhare isme rakhdiya"

"Han.. Okay.(getting the file) Han mill Gaya.." he said as he opened the file to confirm it.

"oh great. Kal le lunga tumse bass Leke aana yaad se nai toh bologe bhul Gaya.." abhijeet said in a teasing tone.

"hmm.. Nahi bhoolunga.." daya replied absent mindedly.

"kya Hua bhai Khanna nahi khaya kya.. Jo itne dheemi awaz me baat Karr rahe ho?"

"nahi yaar.."touching his hand to his for head welcoming the upcoming headache. "wo bass yar.. Bohot thak chuka hun.."

Abhijeet in caring tone "Han samaz raha hai.. Khair kuch khake sona Plz.. I know Tum dusre minute bed pe giroge.. But Plz kha Lena kuch mereliye.."

Daya smiled on that 'mereliye'. He said in a naughty tone "yaar tum toh ekdum meri biwi lag rahe ho.."

Abhijeet in anger "Han toh jaao.. Khali pet sona.. Muze kya.. Bye.."

Daya replied "accha baba kha lunga… Bye" saying they cut the call. And looked at the time. He already has lost 3 hours. From his beautiful 6hrs sleep now he can't waste anymore time. So he went to the kitchen gulped a glass of milk and slept. Unknown to what was kept in the store for him in the next morning.

 _Next morning at the bureau:_

Everyone was present in the bureau on time. Even though they didn't actually have the energy to even wake up from their comfortable beds. But today wasn't going to be any exception for them. So, they came as every day. But today wasn't just another day for some of them. As abhijeet and daya met on the stairs.

"hi biwi.." daya taunted as he looked at abhijeet. And abhijeet beautifully ignored his comment. And asked "kal raat ko dang se soye nahi lagrahe?" concern was clearly seen on abhijeet face as he stopped on the mid landing.

Daya sighing "Han yaar.. Ab kya batau.. (he looked to the side) chodo.. Ye lo tumhari file. Warna bologe ek bhi cheez yaad nahi rakh paate"

Abhijeet nodded in acceptance and looked into the file as he went inside. And was greeted by a tensed face Freddy. Abhijeet and daya looked at each other. With a tensed expression. As seeing Freddy stressed was never a good sign.

"kya Hua Freddy.."

"sir..wo daya sir ko.." and he was cut in between. As acp sir called duo inside as he was standing near his cabin door. And from his expression it was clearly seen that he was less than pleased to see them both. Duo nodded and went further with abhijeet absolutely clueless for what did he did wrong this time. But daya felt a gut feeling that it was for sure about last night meeting.

They entered the cabin as acp sir signalled them to take a seat. As they sat down.

"kal aisa kyu Hua.." acp sir said while coming directly to the point. As he asked this question to abhijeet. Who was stopped for a moment.

"sir wo.." he was saying when acp sir cut him in between. "wo kya abhijeet?" his tone was feeling a tinge of anger.

"sir actually mai.. Mai nahi Gaya tha sir.." abhijeet said silently. Not knowing how will acp sir react. But acp sir sighed and didn't even ask him why didn't he went. As he stared directly at daya.

"toh tum akele Gaye the.." acp sir asked daya

"Han sir.." and saw acp sir sighing. So asker in a tensed tone "kyu sir kya Hua.." guessing that he must've called acp sir to tell what happened between them yesterday.

"kuch Hua hi toh nahi" acp sir in a irritated tone. "Maine Kahan tha tum logo se ke jald se jald we have to conclude the case but you all are like" daya looked confused as to how can he say that or inform that.

"sorry sir.."is all he uttered.

"daya baat sorry ki nahi hai.. Unhone aaj wapas Bulaaya hai" then in anger tone "aur wo dcp Sar par ghum raha hai.." then after looking at daya he said in a composed tone "suno.. Aaj mai kuch na kuch conclusive karna padega uske side se.." after a pause "ab aur time zaya nahi kr sakte"

Daya nodded in acceptance even though he knew how hard it was to be done. "ji sir" he said

Abhijeet for the whole time was gazing at daya and knew that something was off with him. And he didn't even tell him what happened yesterday. He thought that maybe afterwards he need to talk to him regarding it.

"aur abhijeet.." acp sir said to him as he came back to focusing his attention on acp sir

"tum wo Malhotra case me lead dhundo wo bhi aur complicated hote jaa raha hai.. I hope tumhe leads mile honge" acp sir asked him.

Abhijeet answered him with all the required details. But was sure that daya hasn't heard any of them. He seemed engrossed in some other thought. The discussion soon ended. As they left the cabin.

Duo came out of the cabin, with abhijeet carrying most confused and unknown expressions. As he looked at daya going to his desk. He was waiting for him to come to him and at least tell him what happened. But all that he got was daya getting busy on another phone call. Abhijeet still moved forward towards his desk with "tum theek toh ho na?" abhijeet asked. As daya stared at him for a moment and replied "Han yaar.. Aisa kuch nahi hai." daya replied trying to portray that nothing was there. Abhijeet nodded and said with a understanding tone "kaisa kuch?" he inquired.

Daya looked at him puzzled. "yaar abhijeet tum bhi kya abhi ye shabdon ke khel khelrahe ho.. Mai Sach keh raha hun.. Kuch nahi Hua hai.. Bass wo kal kuch productive nahi Hua bass.." daya said remembering yesterday. Abhijeet accepted his reasoning, as there wasn't any other reason to not to.

"okay, nahi yaar Maine Bass puch liya.. Kya hai inn politicians se milna itna bhi aasan nahi hota wise bhi.." abhijeet added "phir bhi Agar koi help lage Batana.. Mai abhi site pe jaa raha hun" abhijeet said as he started to move.

"Han sure.." daya replied smiling. Forgetting for once that he had a tension to be acted upon.

"aur Han Khanna kha Lena.. Mostly I will be late.. Chal bye.." abhijeet added as he left the bureau. Daya stared at him going as he looked back into his file. How was he even going to go back to that house? And face that idiot. He really didn't know. And the biggest question he had was why didn't ritvik complained anything to acp sir. And rather called him again. He sighed and got back to work, as until and unless he doesn't face him again. None of his questions are going to be answered.

 **Near ritvik bungalow:**

Daya reached in time. Waiting for the right time to enter this building he was now hating the most. But he wasn't actually knowing for how or what for should he enter. So he took all the files and papers he had regarding the case with him. At least thing time he had to make this visit worth. As not only it will affect him mentally, but also, he needed to produce results. And this time he wasn't going to go out without them.

He climbed down the car and walked inside the house. Again greeted by the same servant who seemed to be recognizing him well enough to grant him direct access. Well at least he seemed to be the only sane mind in that house. He walked inside, and waited for him ti come. He wasn't going to wait here long. And was trying to keep himself calm, even though he knew it wasn't going to happen for long. As ritvik approached him soon. And this time they didn't have any masks they were carrying yesterday.

"tumne Bola nahi sir ko" daya said while settling himself on the table and putting out the case files. He was coming directly to the point. As now anyways there wasn't anything to be kept hidden from.

Ritvik joining him on the table "mai koi baccha nahi hun jo muze mere problems handle krene ke liye superiors ke pass Jana pade" he then added "and wise bhi ye sab hamare beech ka problem hai.. Hamare beech hi rahe toh sahi"

Daya looked at him in a passive manner as he started to discuss the case with him "thike whatever, filhal mai yahan kaam niptane aaya hun.. So Plz let's end this discussion here"

Ritvik didn't revert but started to discuss nevertheless. He was engrossed in the discussion but his approach of looking towards the situation of the case wasn't the one daya could even think. He was looking at it as an another way of getting money and fame. But alas, our daya wasn't the one who can hand him over such stuff.

"ritvik, tum kya bol rahe ho?" daya questioned as he added "yahan teen teen workers ki maut ho chuki hai and u r saying ki it's okay we will pay them?" ritvik was least interested in whatever daya was further saying.

"like tumhe kya lagta hai, ke ye 5 lakh deke you're going to bring them back?"

Ritvik instantly replied "Han toh, ghar bhi toh dehiraha hun mai unhe"

Daya in a angry tone "ghar? Han Han ghar de rahe ho tum Taki wo yahan iss site se nikla and tumhara raasta aassan ho jaye redevelopment ke liye.. (with a sad smile) aur ab ghar deke kya karoge Han? Insaan toh raha nahi ghar ka kya krenge wo log?"

Ritvik "o Plz tunhahri ye philosophy tumhara pass rakho.. Ye sab kuch mai cache ke liye hi kr raha hun."

Daya smiled "Han accha ke liye toh kr rahe ho.. Par unke nahi, aapne a accha ke liy" ritvik fumed at his sentence as he closed the file in anger

"tumhara problem kya hai pata dya!? Tu he na aapne kaam se kaam rakhna aata nahi hai.. Na college ke Dino me aata tha na aaj aata hai.. Bass dusron ki kaam me nok jhok krna aata hai.. (smiling angrily) sahi profession Chyna hai.. Detection.."

Daya replied angrily "kya hai na tumhara jaise log jab insaaniyat ki hade par kr jaye na tab involve ho na hi padta hai.."

Ritvik "kya insaaniyat? Pata hai Mar gaye wo log.."

Daya added in a sharp tone "maare gaye"

Ritvik added "Han Han wahi. (daya fumed at that wahi) unhe ab wapas nahi la a Sakata toh compensation de raha hun.. Aur aaj ke Zaman me ek 1bhk flat aur 5 lakh kuch kam hai kya? Itna toh uses Insaan ke zinda hote toh kabhi nahi dekhte woh log.. Aur Han location bale a lag hai.. Par ghar toh mil raha hai na.."

Daya replied instantly "Han woh toh us ghar se khush honge hi.. Kya Karen unhe Kahan pata tumhara politics, tum toh ek ek krke unhe us chawl se nikalna chahte ho..taake kal ko tum aur wo builder milke unhe poori tarah se wahan se hataye aur bad Alisha mall banaye..(sad tone) wo log toh pagal hai.. Unhe Kahan pata hai ke wo log usd chawl se bohot paisa Mila sakte hai.."

Ritvik added "Han Han villan mai hi hun na tumahari story main.. Yahan itna accha deal koi nahi detai..har koi bass bolte hai.. Par hath me kuch nahi aata bicharon ke.." daya was looking at him as he replied

"aur muze ek cheez nahi samazty jab tumhara kaam bass unke khooni dhoondna hai jo ki ab ho chuka hai.. Tum mere peeche kyu pad ho..ho gaya na kaam.. Ab kya karna hai tumhe"

Daya added "Han khooni toh mil gaya.. Par mai acchese Jaana hun ke wo sirf ek mohra hai.. Ek supari killer ko kuch nahi milne wala workers ko Mar ke.. Milega toh tumhe.. Aur use builder jaise logo ko.. (added in a tease tone) actually you know murderer wo nahi tum log ho.."

Rivik got up from his place while slamming the file on the table "bass ho gaya daya.. Mai yahan acchese discuss kr raha hun aur tum jo mu me aaye bake jaa rahe ho.. Tumhe kya lagta hai Maine maare? Han maare chalo..aakhir itni badi level pe ek doh log jaye toh am baat hai saamze"

"aam baat hogi tumahare liye.. Mere liye nahi.. Ek doh? Woh Insaan nahi hai jo tumahare bested interests ki wajah se mare.. Kyu unka kya gunah hota hai.. K woh galat jagah rehte hai? Tumhe kya tumhe toh paise se Matlab hai.. Har Insaan Insaan nahi bass paise ka source lagta hai tumhe.."

"tum bade harishchandra ban rahe ho? Han? Tab bhi college me bhi tu Hari yeahi… Yahi attitude ne merei zindagi barbaad ki samze" ritvik added in a venomous tone.

Daya replied "kaunsi zindagi? Woh question paper khreed ke banayai hui?"

Ritvik replied "shut up daya.."

Daya added "ab kyu shut up.. Aapni Pol khulne lagi toh shut up?" added in a sour tone "tabse hi mai Jaana tha ki tum Bass Aapni samabhalte ho.. Baki bale koi Mar kyu na jaaye"

Ritvik "accha.. Aur tumne Meri complaint karke toh bade jhande gad diye na? Mera career meri zindagi toh maano tumne hi khrab ki hai"

"zindagi toh usski khrab ho.. Jiske paas wo ho.. Tum toh aapne papa ke paise ki udhaar ki zindagi ji rahe the"

"daya!" ritvik explaimed.

 **Near ritvik house site of abhijeet case:**

Abhijeet "thike tum log bureau jao.. And baki ka material lab bhej do.."

Saying he moved to his car, then looked at his cell phone. Time.

"yeah daya ka subah se call nahi hai.. Pata nahi kya karraha hai..(thinking) ek toh issbar usne dhang se discusses krna chahiye nai toh waps wo dcp ko reason mil jaye ga"

He then calls daya. But daya does not receive. Then he calls his Khabri who was working on the case with daya.

"are Raman, ye daya sir ke case me kya chal raha hai koi lead mili ke nai"

"saab lead toh mili hai.. Actually, case solve hi hogaya samzo"

"are accha Hua.. Muze laga complications hai"

"complications toh hai saab.."

"kya kaise complications"

"saab wo jo log mare hai unhe paisa ghar toh Mila hai saab.. Par wo unhe unke aasli ghar se hatane ki saajish hai saab, aur toh aur jisne murder kiya saab wo aapna mangesh ka hi supari killer hai sab.."

"matlab ye khoon ke peeche koi aur hai?"

"Han sab.. Aur wo koi matlab wo Gagan shet builder hai na sab us chawl ka.. Aur bagal Wali ka.. Wo Insaan aur ek insaan hai saab.. Wo Raj Arora ka beta.. Poori bighdi santaan hai sahab..usne aur wo Gagan shet ka plan hai sahab ke ek ek karke sabko chawl se hatakr aapna jameen pe kuch banana chahte saab wo.."

Abhijeet realized the complexity of the situation, this isn't any other situation where daya will tolerate all the nuisance. And daya has very less patience when it comes to politician.

"par wise bhi hum toh kuch kar nah sakte.. Iske alawa"

"Han saab woi toh problem hai.. Daya saab bade ghusse mai the saab.."

"kyu isi wajah se?"

"nai sab.. Matlab pehle itne nai the par kal rat se ukhde ukhde hai saab wo.. Maine baat krne ki koshish ki par Mize hi daat diya saab"

"jaane do yaar wo daya tum jaante ho na"

"nai nai sahab muze kuch nahi laga saab, daya saab toh aapne mai baap hai saab, aur unka ghusa bhi jayaz hai saab"

"hmmm.. Thike.. Wise abhi Kahan gaya hai wo kuch bataya usene?"

"nai saab aisa kuch bole toh nahi.. Par bol rahe the uss aafat se milne jana hai.. matlab uss arora se"

Abhijeet was a bit shocked over what he heard. But composed.

"accha theeke theeke tum bass muze uss Arora ka address dedo.. Mai dekhta hun"

After taking the address,

"yaar ye daya kahi kuch ulta seedha na bolde.. Mai jaake dekhta hun. Ab koi mauka nahi Dena chahta dcp sir ko"

Saying he started his car to reach Arora house in within minutes.

 **Ritviks house:**

The environment has now changed drastically. As now the professional things weren't anymore existing and long due arguments and vines have surfaced.

"I just dont understand tumhe Hamesha hero banneka kaunsa bada shauk chadha rehta hai.. Hamesha se hi yahi tha tumhara.. Main galat sahi karunga.. Duniya badlunga…" he said as he looked at daya who was glaring at him with angry eyes.

"Han kyu ke tumhara jaise log papers khreedke beech ke pass hote the… And Gagan jaise logo pe ilzaam daalke unki zindagi barbaad kar rahe the.." he said in a angry tone "tumhe pata bhi hai ke uska aage kya Hua.. Kuch nahi kar paya wo zindagi mai.. Aapne aap ka vishwas kho baitha… Sirf aur Sirf tumhari wajah se.." daya said pointing towards ritvik.

"Han wise bhi usi layak tha woh.. Kuch bohot bada nai karne wala tha" in a careless tone

"bada karta ya nahi wo tumhara decision nai hai.."daya said

"dekho meri power aur meri zindagi ke sath me kya karu u shouldn't care. And rahi baat iss case ko toh mai tumhe bataadu ke case solve ho chuka hai.. Tumhara pass culprit hai" added with "so I guess officer daya ka yahan koi kaam nahi hai.. Koi bhi" ritvik "tumhare iss extra ke gyaan ki muze oh zaroorat nahi kisi aur ko dedo jaake samze."

While outside abhijeet came, and soon saw daya car standing there. He moved inside the bungalow only to see them both fighting in the lounge, he wanted to enter inside but he stopped near the bungalow as _acp sir had called him_ :

 _"hello sir"_

 _"Han sir wo Malhotra case ka finalized report ho gaya hai"_

He was constantly looking at them both having a very heated argument. He wanted to interrupt but acp sir were speaking.

 _"Han Han sir.. Wo.."_

While here inside daya was replying him while taking his files. Inside:

"Han culprit toh hai. Par tumhare jaiso ko saza dilaunga mai.. Yad rakhna.." and then while leaving he added "tab toh tumhare dad ne bacha Liya tha tumhe ab dekhta hun Kaun bachata hai"

 _"Han sir wo.. Actually.."_ when abhijeet saw daya barging out all of a sudden, he looked like he was fuming and his eyes were getting red. He instantly got into the car.

 _"sir.. Sir main..me.. baadme baat krta hun.."_ saying he instantly cut the call as he ran towards daya car but he was long gone and hadn't heard any of his calling.

Abhijeet stopping there "he bhagwaan.. Aandar Hua kya hai..(looking towards the bungalow) daya itna ukhada hai Matlab isne zarror kuch Kaha hoga.. Iss Arora ki toh.."

Saying he moved inside the bungalow.

"ab tum Kaun ho?" ritvik asked in frustration.

"main Sr. Inspector abhijeet"

"oh.. Toh ab tumhe bheja usene..(murmurs) kayar khin ka.."

"muze bheja ya kya kiya isse tumhe koi Matlab nahi ho na chahiye samze." added in a strong tone "tumhe kya lagta hai yun logo ko marne se tum bachte reh jaaoge.. Toh aisa kuch nahi hoga.. Tumhare din bhar gaye hai.."

"oh khokli dhamkiya deneki aadat hai shaayad tum Cid walom ko.. Khudki dekho Mera mai Dekh lunga samze"

"Khudki hi toh Dekh rahe hai Arora ji.. (added in a angry tone) jahan mujrim wahan hum.. Aur tumhe kya laga ke accha lawyer hire krke tum iss sabse aasani Che chut jaaoge… Toh tumhe batadu ke aisa kuch nahi hoga"

Ritvik started to speak when abhijeet spoke with "tumhe lagta hai na ke u r divine and untouchable toh batate hu ke.. Tumhari ye case close tab hi hogi jab Asli mujrim samne aayega.. Ye supari killer Wali katputliya hum nahi samazty aisa mat samzo..(coming near ritvik) unhe aur unke master ko nachana bhi aata hai hame."

Ritvik "dekho.. Tum.." ritvik was looking a bit scared all of a sudden.

Abhijeet "aur Sirf ye case nahi tumhare pichle 8 saal ka hisab hai mere pass.. Ek ek case reopen karwake tumhari zindagi nark bana sakte hai hum..(added in a stern tone) aur Cid officer ke sath batameezi se pesh aane walon ka kya hota hai.. Ye toh tum jaantr nahi honge.. Par jaldi Jaan jaaoge" further he added "so ab tum dekho.. K kaise tumhari ye akad me zameen pe kaise laata hun samze"

Saying he left the place without giving ritvik any chance to revert. He was scared, as he didn't knew abhijeet. He knew daya and he also knew that to trigger daya he has to say a few things. But abhijeet wasn't seeming to be someone he can control anyway. And the threats he Had given him told very well that abhijeet wasn't an easy affair. He was indeed fuming of the fact that someone came and insulted him in his own house. But what insulted him more was that it was dayas friend. Or colleague.

Abhijeet came out of the bungalow with his breathing high. He doesn't know how and what rage was filled inside him. But that guy insulted daya and he was under no circumstances letting that go this easy. He tried to calm himself down as he made each and every khabri of his on this person. All he wants is this person taken down for what he has done.

 **Daya in car :**

Daya didn't come back home after that bad evening. But he didn't even go to bureau. He was just meeting his khabris and other works. He was trying his best to not get involved in those thoughts.

When all off a sudden he receives a call:

"muze kamsekam tumse ye umeed nahi thi.. Jaanta nahi tha ke tum itne kaayar ho" ritvik said in his voice seething anger and venom.

"kya bak rahe ho tum?" daya asked in anger.

"accha toh ab jaanke bhi anjana banna hai tumhe.."

"ritvik seedhe seedhe baat Karo.. Tumhari ye fazool baton ke liye waqt nahi hai mere pass"

"waqt toh mere pass bhi nahi hai daya.. Par shaayad tumhare pass bohot hai.. Aur tumhare usss lawyer k pass.."then he added "khudse sambhlta nahi toh Aapne dost ko bheja?"

Daya was confused and shocked "kya dost? kaunsa dost?"

Ritvik said in a very angry tone "wahi tumhara senior inspector abhijeet…( daya was shocked and numb) Aapne aap ko badi tof samazte ho na.. Toh phir akele fight krne se dar gaye jo usko tumhari Jang me shamil kar diya.."

"kya bewakoofi baat kr rahe ho.. Maine kisikiko kuch nahi.."

"han Han tumhara ye melodrama tumhare pass rakhlo.. Bass ek baat kaan khokla sunlo.. Mere raaste me aane walom ko mai chodta nahi… Aur tumhe toh bilkul nahi chodunga… Aur tumhare uss dost ko toh kabhi nahi.." saying he cut the call in anger even before daya could even comprehend what he said. Daya looked at the cell in questioning gaze.

 **"abhijeet.."** was all he could utter through the turmoil of his emotions.

 **Authors note:**

 _Well guys this was the super lengthy chapter of mine. Near about 4K words. Which i earnestly hope you liked. The suspense has been majorly revealed, at least for the relation between daya and ritvik. But still there are questions which you all are free to ask me anytime. And by now you must've grasped that this is going to be_ _DUO story_ _. Probably my first._

 _So guys, for this time i really wish most of you to drop a feedback. As henceforth which way the story will sail is mostly upon what you people think or wish, even though i do have a story track in mind i really wish to know for how do you feel this story is going and what you might want through it._

 _Folks, please drop a feedback for at least 3_ _0 people_ _so that i would get a grasp for what to write further. Please guys i really need you to revert in order to make this story a hell lot better. Just tell me how you feel the way it is heading and what you wish, I will try to inculcate as much as possible._

 _Thanks a lot for your precious time!_

 _regards,_

 _-Renuka_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: 

Thanks a lot all the Guests for their amazing response. Thank you guys. All of your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks!

Abhis pari: yes actually I haven't clarified everything of the past. But the main emphasis is on the present and the future. As what consequences the actions of the past bring on their today. Felt good hearing your curiosity. Thanks a lot for your precious feedback. Thanks!

Priyanka: yes you're right ritvik really is a villan of this story. Yes, abhijeet saying all that stuff to him was indeed a lot great. But let's see what kind of reaction it brings up. Thanks a lot for your feedback. It was very encouraging. Thanks!

Anyath: yes I know the suspense is killing. Let's see how much is revealed. Thanks a lot for your feedback. Thanks!

Luvcidduodosti: yes actually I had been a bit busy in between. But I shall for sure check your stories out. I am sure they will be entertaining. :) thanks a lot for liking my chapter. And thanks for your precious feedback. Thanks again!

SS 1912: yes actually my major preference is towards regular updates and completing it. More than having a very deep or long story. Thanks a lot for your feedback. Thanks again!

Abhilove: actually that is what I am deciding at this moment. Maybe attaining a balance is what is needed. Let's see what you guys will love to read is what I will try to write. Thanks a lot for your feedback. Thanks!

Priya: yes, let's hope it stays the same. Thanks a lot for your feedback. Thanks again!

Salmazhv: it's okay that you haven't logged in. :) well the questions that why daya went was because he needed to be there and make sure that the proper documentation regarding the compensation money is given by ritvik. As in most case like workers or the employers cases which are of homicide the presence of a investigative officer is required. Then regarding the fact that how can daya know that ritvik is the accused. Well that is because in the past ritvik have had many cases regarding taking money and using these small level workers as a victims for attaining profit from them. And this time he is doing it so that, if they're murdered. He has to compensate. As he is working with the builder. Under whom these workers are working. So as they have got killed during his process of construction. Even though it wasn't a accidental death. They gave compensation. Which indeed was trick of theirs. So that the workers will get house somewhere in some other scheme and they'll leave the chawl. Thus this way the whole chawl will one day be abandoned. And then ritvik and the builder will have a free hand towards redevelopment.

... ... ... ...

 _"We are free from our choice to do and say as we wish or want, but we aren't free from the_

 _Consequences of our actions"_

...

The bureau was now quiet, with all the hustle just reduced to a few murmurs and conversations. All that was heard was the same discussions and typing sounds. When all of a sudden a person enters, seeming to not be any good mood.

Rajat looked up as he saw daya coming inside in a very frustrated angry look and the kind of mood he hasn't ever seen him before. He knew that something was off, and he better not get in his way.

Daya looked at him for a second as his eyes searched for another person. When he gazed all throughout the bureau. Spotting only rajat and Freddy. When all of a sudden he sees abhijeet coming out of the file room. He walked towards him with an unknown determination.

"abhijeet.." he says. As he approached abhijeet. Who was busy looking into the file. The look on his face was clearly saying that daya was in his "don't mess with me" mood. And the unfortunate thing was, he was coming towards him only.

"tum ritvik ke pass gaye the?" the question was straight so was the tone of daya. Abhijeet looked at him while keeping his file aside. He knew the reason why daya was here, it was regarding ritvik, but what regarding ritvik was yet not confirmed. But whatever it was it wasn't good. At all.

"Han wo.." abhijeet begun. As daya cut him.

"kya zaroorat thi Han?" daya asked with his tone getting tougher as he spoke.

"daya maine..maine suna usne" abhijeet tried his best to clarify as he put his file aside.

"Matlab tum wahahn the.. And u were listening?" daya looked at him a in a frustrated tone. "and suna toh suna.. Why the hell have u said all of that to him?" daya asked in a angry tone.

Abhijeet "toh kya karta daya.. He was speaking bullshit.. And I had known his case history.. So mi involve.."

"case history? U think I didn't knew that.. You seriously think?" daya replied as his tone was rising and was trying his best to control.

Freddy looked up from the pc and looked up at them, he realized that something has happened. But it was seeming regarding the case. But yet, there was some sort of a difference in the regular and today's arguments. He glanced at them for once and then thought it was better for them to stay out of it.

Abhijeet came near him as he said "yaar I understand totally.. Main Kahan aisa kehraha hun..mai toh bass wahan gaya tha kyuke he was insulting you daya.. And tumhara temper bohot badh gaya tha.." he tried to justify whatever he had to say.

"so what yaar?" he paused and continued "main handle kr raha tha na.. Toh phir waha Jake kya zaroorat thi bolne ki?" daya said

To which abhijeet was again getting confused as how did daya get to know about his indulgence. Still he felt like leaving it aside.

"daya main kya keh raha hun" abhijeet started as daya shifted from his space while leaving his place and said in a controlling tone "keh toh bohot diya hai tumne.. Ab muze bataoge ke aakhir kya kya Kahan tumne usse?" daya said as he was awaiting for an answer.

While both rajat and Freddy were not able to understand that why were these two fighting over a politician. And what was so special in Ritvik.

Abhijeet tried to speak but was realizing that this wasn't just about the case. He looked at daya and answered "Maine Bass use yhin dhmkaya ke woh aapne aapne ko kaabu main rakhe aur bin wajeh koi batangad na banayae.. Aur ek Cid officer ke sath iss batameezi ke saath kaise pesh aa saakta hai woh?" he said all this nearly one go. As he carefully looked for daya reaction.

"U threatened him" daya said looking straight at him. As he composed himself and stood there as he realized Freddy and rajat occasionally gazing at him. But there was some sort of urge that wasn't able to control.

Abhijeet moving near daya in a understanding tone "daya baat kya hai.. Tum.. Tum itne over react kyu kr rahe ho?" when all of a sudden daya reacted in a loud tone.

"over react? Are u serious abhijeet?" abhijeet was a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst. When daya continuesd with "you felt bad I understand but beech me aane ki kya zaroorat thi? Han?" abhijeet was quiet and wasn't able to know what to react.

"tmhe kya lagta hai I can't resolve it?" daya awaited for abhijeet response who replied with a no. When daya said "toh phir mai kar raha tha na handle.. Mai nahi ghussa ho raha tha? Han?" daya said in a angry tone. As abhijeet was trying to stay quiet.

"daya sorry.. Mai Maine tumhe batana chahiye tha.. I am sorry.." he said as daya was staring at him constantly. "but yaar us waqt I wasn't able to control.. After all how can he say something to you?" abhijeet said with a clarifying tone. "woh kya jaanta hai tumhare bare mai jo.. Wo..par usko bolna se tum.. Tum ithe kyu ghussa ho rahe ho"

"kyuke woh koi aam admi nahi hai… Wo.."when all of a sudden daya paused as he moved his hand thru his hairs. As abhijeet looked at him in a questioning gaze.

"wo kya.." abhijeet asked as daya was looking else where. "daya problem kya hai" abhijeet asked moving to his side.

"tum ho..(daya replied while turning towards him)"abhijeet felt anger rising inside him too. He wasn't even able to understand that why was this all was raised in the first place.

"chahte kya ho tum Han?" abhijeet replied with a irritated tone. "kya karu me.. Jo tum shant ho jaao"

"ek hi kaam Karo.. Just stay out of my business and let me fight my own wars" daya replied in a angry tone glaring at him. While abhijeet too was glaring at him. The environment of the bureau was now comprising only glares and heat.

Abhijeet with gritted teeth replied with "fine" and left the place within moments. And daya looked at rajat who was staring at him. Then he looked aside and left the bureau too. Rajat and Freddy both glanced at each other. Unknown to what just happened. And weren't able to analyze for what was actually the scenario.

 **Morning at bureau:**

Daya as well as abhijeet both weren't there. With only others present inside the bureau. The environment was normal with half of them busy. When duo entered one after another. But none of them glanced at each other. Abhijeet inquired with purvi regarding the case. As they got busy with new cases getting reported.

When all of a sudden Acp entered. He wasn't at all looking in the mood to talk. He came to dayas desk and then looked at abhijeet he said "cabin me aao aabhi.." he said as daya looked at him in a puzzled face. And then glanced at abhijeet who just ignored his gaze and walked inside. Daya felt sick in the stomach. As he got to the realization that this time something was gravely wrong.

Abhijeet entered the cabin as acp sir was standing facing his back towards him.

"Maine tumhe kaam sambhaalne ko Kahan tha bighadne ko nahi" acp sir said with his tone angry and harsh.

"muze toh samaz nahi aaraha ke me kya kahun aur kya nahi…" he said as he faced with abhijeet. Daya entered inside. And stopped as acp sir glared at him. "kar aaye aapni man marzi ka kaam..(daya looked aside) ek case tha jo k khatam ho chuka tha.. Bass uss ritvik se muafze ka bass implementation jo raha hai ke nahi woh dekhna tha.." then coming near daya "par kya kiya humne.. Wahan jaakar bin Karan use zindagi ka paath padha aaye.." daya was silent all the way. With abhijeet feeling a lot of frustration.

"tumhe pata bhi hai wo insaan kitni tedhi cheez hai Han?" after a pause "wo kal cancel kar raha tha saara plan.. Na unn logo ko ghar milta na paise.." daya looked up and said "par sir insaaf iss sabse upar hai na.."

"han hai..(looking at them both) par insaaf milane ke tareeque hote jai.. Unnke haq ki cheez unko milane ki zyaada zaroorat hai...insaaf ke liye uske peeche hazaaro cases hai.." looking keenly at him

"jaante ho na unnka case history.. Yaad hai kya tumhe.. Ke kisi victim ko kabhi kuch diya ho usne..yaad hai?" daya nodded in no.

"toh aaj in mazdooro ko kamse kam paise aur ghar mill raha tha wo bhi chin liye tum.. Han?"

Abhijeet and daya both looked at him with a shock. Acp sir looked at their shocked faces and replied

"ye shock ab lagne se kuch nahi hasil hone wala.. Ek cheez unke naseeb mai thi wo cheen li aur ab tum umhe insaaf ke wade kar rahe ho?" glaring at them "ek din me dilaoge insaaf?" in a angry tone.

"tumne toh barbaad kiya hi tha aur usme tum jaa Paden.." he said looking at abhijeet who looked down. Daya was looking at abhijeet who was just silent thru the whole session.

Out side everyone was looking tensed. It wasn't new that these both hadn't done anything wrong or mischievous. But the recent truffle between them was certainly new for them. Freddy came near Rajat with a tensed look ok his face.

"sir.. Kahi ye sab us ritvik ke vajah se toh.." Freddy said in a conserned tone while Rajat looked up at acp sir cabin. And said "shayad ho sakta hai… And acp sir itne ghusse me hai.. Matlab maybe wahi reason hogaaa.."

As they both worried glanced at the cabin.

"Maine socha tha ke daya na sahi kamsekam tum toh samazdaari se kaam loge.. Par nahi.." he looked at abhijeet who was standing still and head lowered.

"main yahan tumhare utre mu dekhne ke liye khada nahi hun abhijeet.. Muze jawab chahiye hai.." he said in a stern tone as he went back to his desk.

"kyu ke daya ke jaane ke bad jo bhi kuch tum bol aaye ho na.. Uske liye I hope tumhare pass koi wajah zaroor ho.. Kyuke aise bin karan wahan naajane kya kya bakheeda khada kiya hai tumne"

Abhijeet looked up to meet his gaze and replied in a low tone "sorry sir, mere indulgence ne shayad cheeze aur bighad gai.." he said in a low tone. As daya looked up at him. He knew that this sentence wasn't just to answer acp sir. But also for him.

"shayad?" he looked at abhijeet with a angry smirk. "actually toh tumhe calm rehkar usse apna kaam nikalwana chahiye tha.. Par nai.." abhijeet looked down again. "hame toh bass bhashan de aana tha use.."

Abhijeet instantly said "sir.. Par usne.. Daya ko kuch bhi behuda Kahan tha sir. Jiska koi Matlab ya Karan nahi tha.."

Aco sir in angry tone "daya ko wo nahi Keh sakta Kyuke woh ek Cid officer hai.. Par kya tum use officially dhamki Dena jayaz jai?"

Abhijeet in a irritated tone "sir.. Ghusse me.."

"ghussa Mize nahi aata… Jab muze acp hokar bhi decisions change krne padte jai..ata hai muze bui jab muze aaise bewakoofon ko sir bulana padta hai.. Par kya me sabko chetawni dete ghumta hun?" acp sir said as he sat down on his chair.

"mai process ke sath planning se unse nipatta hun.. Yun ek dusre ke khilaaf argument se issue solve nahi hota..khas kr ke us ritvik jaise logo ke sath" Aco sir said as daya looked quiet so did abhijeet.

"ek toh iss ke karname kuch kum hote hai kya politicians ke khilaaf jo ab tum bhi line me lag gaye." he asked abhijeet who was standing silently.

"yahan uss advocate ke phone aarahe hai.. Ke aisea kya kardiua aapke officers ne jo unka bana banaya khel mitti me mil gaya.." sighing Aco sir looked at daya

"professionalism ke path padhau aab tum dono ko.. Han? Har cheeze personal lene ke kya zaroorat hai.."acp sir said while slamming the file in front.

"inssaf toh dur ki baat samzo.. Ab tumne jo kand kiya hai...usse nipatne me mahine jayenge.." Acp sir said with a frustrated tone. As he leaned back in the chair.

"ab kya Hua.. Har bar toh ek dusre ke safai me lage rehte ho.. Aaj kya Hua hai" he asked looking at them both standing down head. They both looked up at him. And before daya could speak abhijeet spoke with

"sir actually daya ki galati nahi hai sir.. Maine ussne ki galati sudharne wajay aur bighad aaya" after brief pause he said "mere intervention ki zaroorat nhi this sir.." abhijeet said. As he looked at acp sir.

Daya replied instantly. "sir I am sorry.. Shurwat mere se hi hui hai sir.." then "mai.. Mai hi professional behave nahi kr paya." then in flow "use wahan Dekh kr.. I was.." when he was cut by acp sir with

"usse wahan Matlab?" acp sir asked in a stern and straight tone. As abhijeet glanced up at daya too.

Daya sighed in resignation. As he realizes that it wasn't going to make any sense in hiding it further.

"sir...mai..mai ritvik ko janta hun sir." acp sir was staring at him with passive facial expression.

"Matlab.. Wo..(hesitating a bit) wo hamra jamta nhi hai sir college se.." before he could complete the sentence acp sir got up with slamming the file.

"aur ye tum ab muze Bata rahe ho?" he glared at daya "abhi? Itna sab bakheeda khada karne ke bad."

Daya looked up and said instantly "sir I am sorry sir."

As abhijeet too was looking at him in shocked expressions. Why didn't daya even mention it to him. And why was daya fighting with him over winning ritvik.

"kya karu iss sorry ka Han?" acp sir in anger "itni Der se tum usko mil rahe ho.. Aur abhi tumhe lagta hai ke u should inform? Tumhe pata bhi hai.. Ke ab ye matter professional nahi personal kr diya hai tumne" then adding further "ya shayad professional kabhi rakha hi nahi tha tumne.." he said in anger

"iska Matlab samazty ho?" he then looked at abhijeet" tumhe pata tha iss sab ke bare me" abhijeet nodded in no. As he too was recovering from this fact. That ritvik was from dayas past.

"pehle se itni bat badha di... Ab toh duniya ko aur uss dcp ke haathon me hatiyar thama rahe ho..kaise niptenge use ab Han?" then looking at daya and calming a bit. "daya muze Sach Sach batao ke aur kya kya Hua hai tu hare beech.." as daya tried to speak acp sir said

"Sach.. Daya." with firm tone.

Authors note:

Guys, I wanted to clarify a few things. First is, this story isn't ritvik daya centric. It's mostly regarding duo. It's a duo story as I said in the previous chapter. So I won't be giving much emphasis on ritviks part, as if I do so I don't think this story will remain a short one. And more than that it will be dragged away from being a duo story. Which I cannot afford. So I will be keeping his story track on. But he is not the emphasis of the story.

Secondly, there the clarification regarding why did daya went to ritvik in spite of having the culprit in hand. Well guys the reason is as whenever a case regarding the compensation money or property is there. The law infrocement officers have to be there in order to ensure that its been given with its full capacity. Major role during this period is of lawyers. But in murder cases, the investigation department too has to ensure that the right things are handed in the right hands. Without any intervention by any family, friends or colleagues. For which they are required. As a witness or active personnel. Along with the lawyers. We'll that is is all I know and that's what I've had tried to include. I hope it has clarified all of you people.

Third thing is, there is a certain confusion regarding what exactly do ritvik and daya share. Then I can say that the major thing that, daya has exposed ritvik when he was committing a fraud by selling and buying question papers during his university years is the major reason. As it got ritvik expelled from college. So the relation between those two isn't sweet at all. But after so many years daya has tried to move on and act professionally with ritvik but he r doesn't behave so. That's the major past occurrence they share. This is the major reason, and I wish to concentrate more on the consequences of this occurance than that on the past between these two.

And like you all I too wanted to emphasize on their relation and how they defeat ritvik. But I don't think I can inculcate this all in my supposed to be short story. So rather than diverging from my main motive that is duo based story. I will continue to concentrate more on that. With ritvik daya story being a front story with duo's in the background.

If you're having any suggestions regarding how I can take the story. Or if you want more of ritvik and daya. You're free to inform me with ideas or suggestions. As I would love to give what you want to read. Even though I have my own story line prepared. I can still add in those things.

And thanks a lot for reading the chapter and waiting patiently. Any confusion regarding any point or time feel free to ask.

Thanks,

-Renuka.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_"_ _There are times, when we get so involved in our problems, we then often forget that there are people around us too. And in that process we become their problem"_

 _Anonymous_

 _…_

It was quiet evident that whatever was happening inside the four walls wasn't just case related stuff anymore. After all no officer will ever quarrel so much for a politician.

"sir actually, he is my college mate(abhijeet gazed at him with an unknown disappointment) humlog ek hi college me the.. Aur ek baar Maine use question papers ki deal karte pakda tha..so..tab wo actually expel ho gaya tha..(looking at acp sir) tabs.. Aaj tak hamara koi contact nahi Hua sir.. Par.. Humlog jaante zaroor the ek dusra ke bare me kuch Dino tk..(after a pause) wo politics me gaya.. Apnea background ki wajah se.. Aur mai Cid me aagaya.. Age.. Usne kya kiya ye toh direct.. Crime bureau ke records me Dekha Maine.."

All this time acp sir were intently listening to whatever he was saying without actually giving any reaction. While abhijeet was silently gazing at him. With a passive gaze.

"aur.. Sir uss din.. Mila tab pata chala ke woh bui Mumbai me jai..(then looking at acp sir he clarified) par sir.. Uss waqt bhi mai bass kaam ki silsile me gaya tha sir.. Aur mai wahi baat kar raha tha.. Par wo.. Sir wo hi purane cheeze Bahar nikal raha tha.." he said as his tone got lowered.

"Usne kya kiya aur kya nahi use muze koi Matlab nahi hai..(after a pause) tumne kya kiya woh Mayne rakhta hai.." acp sir said as he leaned forward.

Daya(with a firm tone) sir mai meri duties and limits jaanta hun sir.. Aur mai wahi kar raha tha..(then after a pause) sir par uss din Usne hi baat suru ki…" when he was cut by acp sir with

Acp sir(instantly) "aur tumne Khatam ki?

Daya looked aside as he wasn't actually able to justify. While abhijeet sighed looking at the expressions on daya face.

"daya e kya pehli baar hai jab hum uss jaise logo ke sath deal kar rahe hai?" acp sir asked with a concerned tone. "tum jaante the use ye baat iss sab masle ko Kitna badha sakta hai do u know?" then sighing and moving his chair he stood up.

"muze toh samaz nahi raha hai ke me ab kya karu… Jaanta hun mai ke woh galat hai.. Bass sirf jaanre se frk thodi na padgea.." looking towards them both. "thoda samaz darri se kam lete.. Itna uspar barse ho.. Ab toh woh shikayat upar tk leja sakta hai.. Jaante ho na tum." he asked eyeing them both.

Daya "sir.. Mai jaanta hun sir.. Par hum.."

Abhijeet interrupted with "sorry sir.. We understand hamari galati hui hai..(then not looking towards daya) humlog solution nikalte hai sir."

Daya looked at him with a confused expression. As he himself wasn't able to understand for what kind of solution was he going to find.

Acp sir looking at him with a stern tone "kaise solution nikaloge? (looking towards abhijeet) wapas dhamkakar?" abhijeet tried to speak

"nahi abhijeet.. Ab mai tumlogo ko aur iss sab masle ko uljhane nahi de sakta.."

"par sir.. Matter use personaly solve ho toh.."

"sir personally(then after a pause) mai jaa ke solve karunga sir.." daya said with a firm tone.

Which angered abhijeet again. As daya personal didn't include him.

Abhijeet glared at him hardly.

"daya tum.. Tum pehle se personal.."

Daya "sir personal ji toh hai matter..(then ignoring abhijeet) muze pata hai woh kaise react krega.. Aur use kya chahiye.." looking at acp sir "aur sir.. Aap Bek fikar rahiye.. Mai.. Matter ko hath se Bahar nahi jaane dunga.."

Aco sir nodded somewhat. He was still doubtful. And he not under any case wanted to let him ruin it again.

"Mera bass chalta toh tumhe na hi bhejta.. Par officially deal karne itna time bhi nahi hai.. Dcp aane wala hai.. Jaldi hi..(looking at daya) theek hai.. Karo matter solve.. (daya nodded) par.. Issbar Agar Tim kuch galat kar aaye toh I am sorry.. Meri taraf se abhi na samzo help ke liye.."

Daya nodded and said "ji nahi sir.. Issbar mai koi gadbad nai hone dunga..(then looking towards others outside the bureau and actually saying it to abhijeet who was looking at him keenly) bass.. Kuch cheeze personal rahe...toh sahi hoga sir.."

With that sentence. Abhijeet was hurt more than anger. He turned towards daya with a involuntary turn. He had opened his mouth. But realizing that acp sir were there he felt its better to leave the topic here. He gazed at daya with a hurt expression. Which didn't go unnoticed by daya. But he ignored it.

Acp sir unaware of all this said "theek hai.. Doh din deta hun tumhe.. Jaldi se jaldi iss sab matter ko rafa dafa Karo.. Samze.."

Daya nodded while abhijeet stood silent.

"jao ab.. Cases bhi hai aur.. Dekho unhe bhi.." acp sir said as he sat down again opening the files.

"ji sir." duo nodded.

And left the cabin. Without even gazing at each other. Acp sir was turning the pages. But was thinking

Acp sir(thinking) pata nahi kyu.. Par lagraha hai ke.. Kuch aur hai iss case me.. Najane ye log kisse ladh rahe hai.. Usse ya ek dusre se?"

Shaking his head in sigh. He continued his work. As this wasn't anything new. And he wished it wasn't new. For he wasn't able to understand act what it was.

Outside the bureau:

Daya came out and was standing near his desk when abhijeet came to his side. But he didn't talk about ritvik but all the other case stuff.

"mai andheri jaa raha hun" then looking towards daya who was staring a but constantly at him.

"in case..(daya looked up at him straight) means if at all, you need me (then trying to clarify instantly with) means.."

When he was cut in between by daya. With

"I'll call you" a simple straight answer followed. With daya trying to be as to the point as possible. And so was abhijeet. Abhijeet nodded in acceptance and then moved towards exit.

As daya gazed at him going. And sighed. At some point he was feeling like why did he even say all those thing. While on the other hand he was feeling that why was abhijeet even involving. Maybe he himself wasn't clear for what he actually wanted. So he indulged himself in the file infront.

At a place where ritvik and daya meet:

Daya came inside and dropped the file on the table. And looked at ritvik. Who was a bit taken back by daya appearance. For he hadn't actually expected him. Here.

"yeh rahi case closing file" he moved the file in front. And then another paper Infront of him.

"letter for whatever rubbish you said. And whatever you said was rubbish. So you're taking it back" daya said with a smirk in his tone. As he stood infront of his desk with determination.

Ritvik "oh.. Preparation kar ke aaye ho..(smirking) tumhare dost ka idea hai sayad"

Daya felt anger at the spell of his sentence. He still kept his face passive. As he looked at him and continued with

"nai.. Mera idea hai.. And bohot accha idea hai tumhare jaise ke liye.."

Ritvik looking at him straight "tumche kya lagta hai ye papers and files ke beech muze fasaoge tum?"

Daya sitting in front "fasne fasane ke nukse purane ho chuke ritvik. Tum tumhari power jante ho.. Aur meri bhi..(glaring at him) tune personal ko professional me laya..ab mai tumhara professional personally lunga.."

Ritvik stared at him as daya continued.

"tum isspe seedhe seedhe toh sign karoge nai..(smiling) aakhir karoge bhi kaise.. Seedhi toh kutte ki pooch kabhi hoti nai.. Tum toh.." he left the sentence unsaid as it anger ritvik.

"khair.. Phir Maine socha ke.. Kyu na tumhare professional life ko personally lu..and u know.. I realized ke.. Tumhari professional and personal toh same hai.. Kyuke aajtak personal favors pe toh zindagi ji hai tu ne..(ritvik was going to speak when daya stopped him with) nai nai.. Ab kuch mat bolo.. Ab mai bolunga aur tum sunogge.." then leaving forward and in anger.

"Manish Nagar scam, lavanya apartment scams.,gignesh builder ke liye hui paise.. Incomplete mass housing scheme.. Low cost housing ki jagah myro mall..(then leaning back in chair) aur Han..dharwi mai illegal connections se chalni Wali tumhari factories… Bass.. Aur kya kya bolu..(then turning toward him) ye sab paper me.. Accha nai lagegga na?"

Ritvik in a chewing tone "are you threatening a political leader?"

"I will kill you and burn you with your ashes to be never found" daya said with a straight tone.

When ritvik moved forward to argue.

"this is threatening(then making a sad face) but I didn't threaten u.. Actually I was just enlightening you. Deepawali hai na.. Socha I can light some lamps of your brain.."

Now ritvik was tensed. With sweat on his For head.

"tumche kya laga tha.. I came here with nothing. I have research, documents. And everything that one can need to put you behind bars. And if u think ke I can't take you down. Then yeah you're right I can't (ritvik smiled even through tension) but others can. And they will."

Daya leaned forward with "ek baat yaad rakhna ritvik, is waqt ye meeting tum legal karke toh dekho..(showing Jim the recorder) mere pass recording bhi hai..(ritvik was super shocked seeing it) I know kaise laya.. Kyu laya..ritvik we might have been different but I know you. And Agar himmat hai toh ye meeting official tk pojonacha ke dekho.. Phir dekhte hai.. Kaun tikta hai.."

Ritvik stood up with "daya Tim ye theek nahi kr rahe ho.. Samzel.."

"theek krna muze ata bhi nahi.. Aur time kya lagta hai.. Ke aaj tum bachoge.. Han bachoge.. Par sirf tabtak.. Jabtak tumhara time nahi bharta..(looking at the file) kyuke ye sare schemes ke cases reopen horahe hai.. (then smiling with) so congratulations.. You won this time. Congratulations for your short lived success"

"ab ye tumhara choice hai.. Ke mere aur tumhare personal matter ko professional level pe lajake khudke taraf aur light draw krna jai.. Ya.. Yahin matter ko rafa dafa karma hai.."

Ritvik "daya.. Tum..(he was getting at a loss of words)

"sign.." daya said as he moved forward the file and paper.

Ritvik signed. With immense frustration and hatred. He wasn't actually able to think or say. Anything.

As he looked around to see if anyone was anyway seeing. But fortunately no one wasn't.

"and.. Han..(daha said as he was near the exit door) wo.. Ek cheez reh gayi..CBI inquiry wale.. Bahar jai.. Batana bhul hi gaya.."

Which was the last blow to ritvik as the people entered inside all of a sudden. When daya left with a smile. As he came outside with victory and met another officer of CBI

As sushant was dayas good friend from the academy. And he was lucky enough for having him transferred here to Mumbai.

CBI officer sushant : Are.. Daya tum yahan?"

(trying not to smile) as daya nodded and replied with "Han.. Ab CBI wale Kahan se time pe pohonch jaate hai kya pata.." he said with a mischievous smile. As sushant patted on his shoulder and left the place with a smile.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry guys, cant revert to anyone this time. And the update is short too. As i am out of station and yahan net bhi nahi mil rha.. But i read all the reviews and i am more than glad about all of them. thanks a lot for them. Will try to have the next update a lot longer as otherwise this story wont end easily or wont be short.

Anyways, HAPPY DIWALI folks.. may this diwali be illuminating diwali!

stay safe!

-renuka


	5. Chapter 5

_Have a happy reading folks!_

* * *

" _sometimes we are unable to see our own wrong doings, until we are made faced by the same by someone else"_

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Morning : 10.30 am: Bureau:

Everyone had arrived in time. It was yet another normal day at the Bureau. Except for the fact that it wasn't for a few people. When abhijeet arrived inside. Only to be met by worried faces of his team members.

Abhijeet gazed at them, only to find them looking else where. When he tried to figure out the reason for them doing it so. He saw daya. Who had already arrived and was approaching his desk. He was talking on the phone. When he saw abhijeet. He soon ended his call and walked up to him.

Daya (unknown excitement): Mahim murder ke case reports aagaye hai HQ se.. So kaltak matter humtak pohonch jayega…

Abhijeet( normal tone) :oh.. Good. Means start kr sakti hai uspe kaam kalse..

Daya(nodding): Han..(abhijeet nods too and was about to turn and move when daya adds) wo.. (abhijeet turns and looks at him) kal Maine ritvik ka chapter close kr diya.. (abhijeet was just silently gazing at him) means hamesha ke liye..

Abhijeet gazed at him for a moment. And then with a formal smile added: That's great. Jald se Jald end Hua.. Accha Hua..(after a pause) waise bhi tension ho rahi ti.. Bohot..(when daya was about to speak something) but it's good. Ab unlogo ko deserved cheeze mil jayengi.. Lawyer bhi inform ho jayega..

Daya nodded and added: Han and..

When abhijeet got a call. Abhijeet received it and answered.

Abhijeet: accha.. Okay.. Mai pohonchta hun.. Han Han.. Okay..acchs..

After cutting the call

Abhijeet : accha.. Sorry wo muze Jana hoga..and great job.. Sir ko khabar kardena..okay..

Daya(instantly):Han.. Par abhijeet wo..

Abhijeet(while picking his files) : daya..case jaldi solve hona.. Aur unhe insaaf milna important tha.. (gazing at daya) aur woh **tumne** unhe de diya hai.. (seeing unconvinced daya he added) its done now.. Okay?

Daya who was staring at him. Looked up and nodded. As abhijeet left instantly. He looked at abhijeet going. And felt something quite unusual. Why didn't he say anything? Means nothing at all? He had no complaints? Nothing? He looked aside. Thinking about that "tumne" which always used to be "humne". He sighed. And continued his work.

Duo home:night time: 10.50pm:

Daya was busy watching TV as he was lying on the couch. And was feeling a lot sleepy. He was staring at the clock. It was getting late and abhijeet had been gone for last 5 hours. Or maybe more. He didn't even remember how time passed. He thought of texting him. But he didn't. When soon abhijeet arrived.

Abhijeet(looking at him):itni neend aarahi hai toh ruke kyu the tum? So jate..

Daya looked at him and then at the TV screen. And answered with: tum kareeb kareeb 5 ghanton se gayab ho..

Abhijeet who had just entered inside replied in a irritated tone: gayab? (he directed his gaze at daya) what do you mean by that?

Daya(sighing): are gayab Matlab dikhe nahi ho.. Ek shabd se kya itna frk pad raha hai?

Abhijeet putting his gun aside came near his couch and replied with a firm tone : frk padta hai..(looking aside) muze Har ek lafz se padta hai.

Listening to which daya closed the TV and got up. And said to abhijeet in a sulky tone.

Daya(directing his gaze) : accha.. Sorry (folding his hands infront of him) Mera mere lafzon pe aajakal koi control nahi rehta..(abhijeet ignored him and went to get a glass of water) par Mera meri harkatoon pe jaroor control hai abhijeet..(abhijeet just put that glass down in a thud) tumhe yahi chahiye hai na.. Ke me tums maafi mangu?(abhijeet came forward when trying to say something) sorry. Mai maafi nahi mangnee wala..

Abhijeet in anger: accha..toh tumche ek baat batadu ke ye tumhara apna bana banaya wehem hai.. Jise tum asliyat samaz kar chal rahe ho.. (gazing at him angrily) aur meri harkaten? You're right. Woh galat thi.. Muze koi zaroorat nahi thi kisi ki personal problems me interfere karne ki.. (when daya tried to speak something) actually na maafi toh mai tumse maangta hun..merj galati thi.. Mera interference tha..(walking aside and looking at him) but don't worry.. I won't interfere again.. (daya just looked aside) muze lags tha.. Tum subah hi iss bat ko bhule Hoge.. Par nahi.. (after a few silent moments) mai sone ja raha Haun.. (while starting to walk towards the bedroom he added) aur Han.. 5 ghante gayab nahi kaam kr raha tha"

Saying he left the place instantly. With daya irritated.

Daya to himself : accha.. Kaam kr raha tha.. As if me toh kuch krta nahi hum.. Interfere Karo pehle aur phir ghussa dikhao.. Huh..

Saying he left for his room too. Yet another day had passed since this incident. But still everything was seeming just the same. Except for a few less arguments.

Morning: CID Bureau:

Daya was working on his desk silently. While abhijeet was discussing with purvi. Both of them were engrossed in their work. When acp sir arrived. He went to his cabin. While spotting daya. He called him inside.

Acp sir(looking at the files): ye HQ wale files hai.. Tumne mangwaye the..

Daya(taking those files): Han sir.. Actually ek initial part unhone kal hi handover kr diya tha..abhi uspe hi work start kr rahe hai..

Acp sir nodded in affirmation: accha.. Aur wo lawyer ka bhi call Aya thaa..(daya gazed at him) usne unke deals live rakhe hai.. So.. Maybe within month or two they'll get their houses..(lookimg at daya) I hope personal level pe bhi sort ho gaya hai tumhara?"

Daya who was looking a bit lost replied with: Han sir..

Bt acp sir found a little bit of non confirmation n his tone so added: Kya Hua? Confirm nahi lagrahe ho? (daya just nodded in no)

Daya: nahi sir.. Aisa kuch nahi hai..(he said with somewhat confirm tone) ritvik ka toh sort kar diya hai sir Maine.. So ab personal level pe clear jai..

Acp sir(in a inquiring tone): I hope personal sir ritvik tak hi tha..isse jyaada personal nai tha na kuch iss case me?

Daya(looked quizzed by his unexpected question) : nai sir.. Aur kya.. Personal ho sakta hai..(remembering yesterday's conversation) Bass itna hi tha sir..

Acp sir gazed at him silently for a moment and then leaning back in his chair added: ye Tum muze Bata rahe ho ya puch rahe ho?

Daya(added in a low tone) :nai.. Sir.. Means..

Acp sir added : thike.. Chodo.. Tum ye cases ka Dekh lo…(daya sighed a relief and took the files and left soon)

Acp sir then looked at them both. He didn't knew what was going on. Or between whom. But he was sure that something was off. Weather it was these both or maybe more than these both. Or maybe it was just daya and his "personal things". He wasn't sure. But whatever it was, was about to grow bigger.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _Not saying anything this time. Just that will be updating this story at a faster pace. And plan to end it in May itself. So sorry for the prolonged delay. But further updates will be quick._

 _After all I need to end this. :/_

 _So, thanks a lot for reading._

 _Take care folks! See you in the next update._

 _Adios!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**

Daya came out of the cabin. Only to be greeted by a gaze by abhijeet. That gaze mostly had worry, happiness or something in them. But today it had been just a gaze. Daya looked at him. And then went to his desk silently.

" _kya sachme.. Sab personal sort Hua hai?"_

That question was eating dayas mind since the morning. But he kept ignoring it till afternoon. When yet another case was reported. They reached the spot soon enough.

Abhijeet was checking the deceased files and notebooks. When daya came to abhijeet with,

Daya(looking at the victim): waqt shayad kal raat 10 ya 12 ke beech hoga..(abhijeet nodded as daya continued) ghav kafi gehra hai.. Shayad Swiss knife se na kiya gaya ho..

Abhijeet: Han.. Actually Swiss knife sirf ek frame up hai.. Asli weapon toh scene pe nai hai.. Shayad khooni aapne sath legaya hai.. Fingerprints ke liye..

Daya:(added with): Han shayad.. Forensic bhej deta hun.. Dekhte hai..(abhijeet nodded when soon his cell phone buzzed)

Daya looked up to him. As abhijeet was gazing at the caller for a moment. Daya wasn't quite able to grasp who it was. When abhijeet didn't receive the call. But went aside. And then received the call. Which left daya quizzed.

But he left it aside. And continued his work. When abhijeet came back. But this time a little more irritated.

Daya(to abhijeet) : sir se baat hui meri..woh keh rahe the.. Ke reports bhi revalue krne hai..toh mai soch raha tha ke purvi or (daya looked at abhijeet who was looking lost somewhere so he paused and looked at him with) abhijeet?

Abhijeet who was busy gazing into eternity was totally unknown to his presence. So this time daya added in a little loud tone.

Daya(loud tone) : abhijeet?

Abhijeet(looked up suddenly at daya) ha.. Han? Kya kuch Kaha tune?

Daya was silently gazing at him. More to say he was observing him. When abhijeet saw him gazing he looked aside and said

Abhijeet:(normal tone) kya Hua? Ab kyu kuch nahi bol rahe?

Daya(spoke while keenly looking at him) nahi.. Kuch nahi.. Tumhara dhyan nahi tha.. Isiliye..(after a pause) kher.. Mai Dekh leta hun..

Abhijeet paused him with: daya ab bolo bhi kya bol rahe the… he added in a irritated tone.

Daya(confused) : ektoh dhyan Tumhara nahi tha..uparse mai bol raha hun ke kuch nahi hai mai dekhta hun toh.. Tumhe wo bhi manzoor nahi..(abhijeet just looked aside) muzepe kyu ukhad rahe ho?

When Rajat entered with: sir wo aap ekbar peeche aake..

When abhijeet cut him with: Sorry. Main nahi aasakta..(lookiny at daya) daya hi ayega. Waise bhi wo bakhubi handle krta hai sab individual basis pe.."

Daya(tried to reply with) abhijeet.. Tum..

Abhijeet(cut him coldly with) galat Kahan Maine kuch?(daya paused and looked angrily to other side) mai jaa raha hun.. Muze bhi kaam hai..

And he left the place instantly. Without leaving any chance for daya to react. When Rajat was just silently watching as to what was happening.

Rajat(soft tone) : Sorry sir.. Shayad mai.. Galat waqt..

Daya added with: nahi.. Aisa kuch nahi hai.. Tum kya galat waqt aaoge.. Yahan toh waqt hi khrab chal raha hai..

Saying he too left to the back side of the house. As Rajat gazed at Freddy. Who just sighed.

Afternoon bureau:

Everyone was working in the Bureau silently. With only acp sir abhijeet being absent.

When suddenly abhijeet enters inside the Bureau. Looking even more irritated than morning. Daya was busy in his files so wasn't able to get hold of what was happening.

When abhijeet came and went directly towards Rajat who was working on some stuff

Abhijeet(direct tone) "Rajat tumne govind ko spot se kyu hataya?"

Rajat who was working on the file. Got up with

Rajat : sir.. Govind..(after a pause) wo sir mahim murder case ke liye mohit ke family ke Intel ke liye bheja tha sir use..

Abhijeet(getting irritated) Han toh?

Freddy gazed at purvi as she too made a sad face. Now maybe it was Rajats turn to get feeded to his anger.

Rajat(looking puzzled): sir.. Matlab usi wajah se wo.. Nahi tha.. Wa..

Abhijeet(interrupted him with) aur ye tune kaise tey karliya k wo Kahan zyada zaroori hai? (Rajat was not able to answer when abhijeet added) ek baar ouch sarkte the merese?

Rajat(feeling a little scared due to direct questioning) sir.. Actually wo aap ka kaam tha pata nahi tha.. Means manoj ne bhi.. Nahi batatya.. So.. Maine socha.. Ke..

Abhijeet paced a little bit and then looked at Rajat : pata hai Rajat muze.. Aur kaam bhale Bola na ho.. Par kaam toh tha na..ab cheese hath se nikal Jaye.. Toh kya ye reasons challenge? Use Maine ek reason ke liye raha tha waha.. Kuch aise hi nahi rakha tha..(after a pause) iske bad aise unnoticed actions lene se pehle oucha Karo..(looking at him) puri mehnat bekaar..

He left into the file room before Rajat could even apologize. When daya came near to Rajat with

Daya(soft tone) :jaane do.. Personally mat lo..

Rajat(low tone) :nai sir.. Maine.. Unhe puchna chahiye tha..

Daya(clarifying) tumhe Kahan se pata hota ke abhijeet ne use waha rukaya hai..(rsjat was silent) tum iss me mat pado.. Bass case pe dhyan do..

Rajat nodded as daya left into the file room.

Inside the file room:

Daya came in only to see abhijeet looking at some old files. So he came inside. Showing that he was there for a file.

Daya (silent tone) ek baat kahi tumse?

Abhijeet who was busy looking through the files nodded without looking up.

Daya: Met ghussa uspar mat nikalo.. I me..

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly and cut daya instantly with.

Abhijeet: ye.. Ye jo tum bolte ho na.. Use zyaada ghussa aata hai muze..(daya was shocked like) mai koi pagal nai hu daya jo Har bar apna ghussa dusron pe bin wajah nikalu.. (facing daya) wajah thi isiliye ghussa tha na..(after a pause) aur kya ab Rajat ko bolna bhi tumhe manzoor nai hai kya? Ye bhi tumhari personal matter hai?

Daya fumed in anger with: kya personal personal laga rakha hai abhijeet? Han? Jaanta hun Maine Bola ths yahi tumhe.. Par mere hisaab se wo jayaz tha.. Aur tumhe bhi ye samaz Lena chahiye..

Abhijeet keeping file aside with: accha.. Matlab Tim Karo woh jayaz.. Aur mai bolu wo galat?

Daya sighing with :abhijeet situation ko samzo.. Maine jo Kahan aur tu ne jo aaj use Kahan wo bohot alag tha..

Abhijeet(smiling with pain) :Han daya.. Aur yahi baat mai tumhe samzane ki koshish kar raha hun ke.. Situation alag thi.. Yahan sahi galat ke pare bhi ho sakta tha..

Daya paced aside with: accha means ab tak(after a pause) tum vahin ho.. Vahin unhi baat ko liye baithe ho?

Abhijeet(added instantly with) mai nai.. Tum muze age nikalne nai deta ho..

Daya coming near him with :accha.. Aur age nikalne ka Matlab yeah hoga ke main tumse maafi mangu ya yeah kahu ke tum sahi the.. (then looking at abhijeet in firm gaze) toh woh kabhi nahi hone wLa…

Abhijeet(in anger) mai bhi koi tumhari maafi ka raah nahi Dekh raha.. Mai bhi nahi mangta maafi.. (then looking at him) tumse main nahi expect kr raha ke tum maafi mango.. Par muzse bhi ye umeed mat rakhna ke mai aapne aap ko galat samaz lu.. (daya fumed at it) kyuke muze sirf itna pata hai ke me sahi shayad nahi hiunga.. Par galat mai zrooran nahi tha.."

Daya (smiles in anger) accha hai.. Aapne wehmon me rehna tum.. Wahin sirf sahi ho tum..

Abhijeet(while picking up the remaining files) :wehem me main nai.. Tum ho daya.. Bass dua karta hun ke ye wehem jald hi toot Jaye.. Kyuke jhooti tasaali tumhare sahi hone ki mai toh tumhe nai Dene wlaa…

Saying he left the place with daya angrily banging his hand over the file box.

"samaz nahi aata kis baat ki zid chadhi hai ispe.. Baat baat pe sahi galat ki teer chadha deta hai..isse toh baat krna hi bekaar hai..najane kitne aur din yahi drama chalne wala hai.."

Saying he sighed looking at abhijeet going.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Yet another update people. And this time it's faster than ever. I am going to end this story for sure. But guys I really need some inspiration. As in if you really are reading this story or not?

Thanks to the reviewers. I'll soon reply to you. I am more than glad with your kind words. Sorry couldn't reply individually. But next time will do for sure.

Till then please review and let me know how many of you are interested tk read further.

As guys considering the reviews I doubt if even 10 people are interested to read further.

Anyways, thanks to all those who reviewed.

Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

I know that no apology is enough. For this uninformed absence. And I am totally guilty for it. Its just sometimes life gets into the way. But anyways, I wont waste any further time than I have already wasted. So firstly, I would thank you for waiting. And having enough interest left to open this chapter. Thank you. Then second thing, I would really like if you just go over the last chapter again. In order to connect with the current circumstances that are happening in the story. Trust me you'll like it more if you read last and this chapter back to back. And apology again. Hope this chapter stands to the expectation.

Its all for now, lets meet in the end.

Have a great time my dear folks!

" _I was so blinded by my own truth that I forgot that every coin has two sides"_

 _-Anonymous_

 **Chapter 7:**

Another day began soon. It wasn't like always as the dynamics between him and abhijeet had changed like anything. Small fights and arguments were a daily affair.

But this, this whole thing of ritvik had led Their relation towards another level.

Daya was busy fidgeting with the pen in hand as he was busy staring at the computer screen for the last 20mins. It was hard to wait here for him now.

 _Why was he even waiting?_

Daya questioned himself. As he knew very well that abhijeet won't be anywhere near too happy after seeing him waiting for him at the bureau. Which was true.

Everyone had left the place. Except acp sir and rajat who were both busy in Their own work since morning. Daya sighed as he tried to concentrate on his work in hand. When his curiosity gave up as abhijeet entered.

His eyes looked deprived of sleep and a good coffee. As he walked inside glancing through the bureau. Only to have his eyes settle at the very person he was avoiding. Daya stared back as he wasn't sure if his sheepish smile will make him feel good or agonized. So he kept that bad idea to himself and stared back. Only to find abhijeet turning towards acp sir cabin. Daya followed his gaze on him.

 _Was spending whole day on the field just another way of avoiding him?_

Maybe _yes._

He saw abhijeet discussing all the necessary details with him. And he was sure that he wasn't leaving for next 15 20 minutes. So, he slowly packed his stuff and went out soon.

Great, he waited till 12 just to make sure abhijeet was back to bureau. Only to leave after he came. Wonderful.

He needed sleep. Soo much sleep. At least that was his new cope up mechanism against abhijeet when he came up at night. Or maybe he was just sleepy. Whatever. He knew that he could just deal with it tomorrow. And tomorrow came a lot early than expected.

 **Next day at the bureau:**

Everyone is working on cases. While acp sir and daya is discussing something in the cabin. Abhijeet is working at his desk with others.

"hame main toh suspect deepak ko cover krna hoga. Nahin toh green card leke wo dubai jane wala hai. And under no conditions can we accept that. So sachin tum or shreya uske ghar jao..wahan tu." He was cut as his phone ringed. He looked at the caller and instantly left from there with an excuse me. Freddy looked at him going. It wasn't unusual for him to walk away for a call. But recently each and every action of his seemed way to different.

Outside the bureau:

Abhijeet received the call "han bolo..call kyu kiya tumne?"

Khabri raghu " sir wo ek garam khabar mili hai"

Abhijeet asked "khabar? Kaunsi?"

"sir wo..ritvik chut gaya sir"

Abhijeet was shocked as he gazed aside making sure daya wasn't there. He replied with

"kya? Kaise? I mean uski inquiry and all?" 

Raghu "sir ab kya wo toh itta bada politician tehra hai..usko toh doh din me wapas ana hi tha( after a pause) uske sare charges drop bhi kar diye hai"

Abhijeet was silent for a moment he hadn't expected ritvik to get of the CBI too. He never thought that ritvik will pull strings from such higher ups.

"accha..theek hai..accha hua bata diya main dekhta hun.." saying he cut the call. As he moved inside the building. To see daya still in acp sir cabin. He was looking calm and totally engrossed in the case. Abhijeet wondered if it really was worth troubling him right now. He knew that this news wasn't good for daya at all. He was standing right besides acp sir cabin silently staring at daya. As worry creeped over him all of a sudden remembering what kind of past daya and ritvik shared. He knew that if ritvik was out he wasn't just going to sit at home and mind his own business. Certainly, there was more. More to come.

When acp sir gazed at him. He saw Abhijeet lost in thoughts as he called him. But abhijeet was too far away to respond. When daya turned too only to see Abhijeet gazing at him directly. He looked at him with confusion. So he called out his name.

"abhijeet?"

When his train of thoughts came to a stop. As abhijeet gazed at daya.

"h..han.."

Daya looked at him puzzled so did acp sir "kya hua? Tum..yahan aise kyu khade ho?"

Daya said pointing at his location. Abhijeet just gazed aside and realized where he was standing, he just shook his head and entered inside. Only to be met by the puzzled and worried gaze of acp sir.

"nai wo..bass dhyan nai tha..kuch case ke silsile me aya tha." Abhjeet uttered unknown to what he was saying even to himself. He saw daya gazing at him. So, he just avoided his gaze and looked at acp sir.

"Theek hai.." replied acp sir. As abhijeet was gazing at acp sir. As if he wanted him to understand what he was willing to say without even saying it. Acp sir was now gazing at the plan, when he again saw abhijeet gazing at him. He in confusion looked at him with "abhijeet?"

Which stopped daya who was busy writing again. Who looked up at both of them. And then suspiciously looked at abhijeet. As he wasn't ever this out of place. Not at least 10 minutes before when he saw him entering the bureau. He just stood straight and looked at him trying to get anything he can from his changed demeanor.

Abhijeet realized that he was just staring at acp sir so fumbled an apology with "sorry sorry..wo..kuch nai( seeing both gazing at him) mai..mai wo sorry sir"

Acp sir in concerned tone replied with "Tum? Theek toh ho?"

Abhijeet nodded in agreement as his gaze met with daya. Where he could easily see that daya wasn't gazing at him with concern but suspicion. When he just felt like leaving now. As daya questioned instantly.

"ya koi baat hai?" abhijeet looked at him in shock. So much did he know him. Too much indeed. He looked at daya instantly as daya was looking passive. But he could easily sense of worry on abhijeets face.

Abhijeet was silent. He wasn't able to comprehend the answer. What was he going to say? Lie to daya. No. this was no more an option he felt. And he felt that daya deserved to know the answer. but on the other hand, he was worried. No matter what happened. he knew that daya was not going to like this. So he sighed.

" _ **Don't get into my personal things..."**_

He remembered dayas sentences. No, they didn't hurt him anymore. He wasn't that immature to cry over them. But somewhere there was _**mature truth in them**_. He had no right to keep daya away from the truth. He can't steal that. At least when he was very well told by daya.

"Han..(as he looked at them both) wo actually bass abhi call aya tha khabri ka..usne kahan ke ritvik is cleared of all the charges" he said all of that in one go. As he saw dayas facial expressions changing he added with

"Ek khabri ne bataya hai..but I am not sure. As mujhe lagraha hai ek se jyada sources sonfirm krna chahiye..( seeing daya silent made him fear) mai..mai wohi soch raha tha…isiliye..aya tha yahan..(added with) jaise hi pata chala maine aapko bataya.." he said as if he was clarifying to daya. His anxiousness was noticed in his tone. As he kept his gaze on daya. Waiting for his reaction. As daya shifted his place and came forward.

"Kab?" daya questioned looking at his. Abhijeet couldn't feel anything more than curiosity in his tone. So he sighed relief. He felt as if the weight had been lifted off him. He turned to daya and replied with "Kal raat ko.."

Daya looked tensed as he gazed at abhijeet and acp sir "Sir par ye kaise..means inquiry thi uspe itni aasani se..(he clutched the chair in front of him tightly as he looked aside in anger. As acp sir added in calm and collected tone.

"Ye toh wo krne hi wala tha…aaj ya fir kal.." saying he rested his back on the chair and looked at daya who was looking frustrated. Anger was clearly visible on his face. Acp sir tensed seeing his condition. He indeed had estimated this one day. But this early wasn't expected.

"Theek hai..hum pehle confirm karenge ki usne exactly kya kiya hai..( daya nodded and was about to call someone so he added with) par abhi iss baat pe concentrate krne ki zaroorat nahi hai…(gazing at them both and added in a firm tone) do high alert cases hai hamare hath me abhi..hame unpe concentrate krna hai..specially tum dono ka field pe hona zaroori hai.."

Duo gazed at each other for a second and then at acp sir. Who was looking firm at his decision and was not in the mood to budge. Daya gazed at abhijeet for once and moved out the cabin with a nearly inaudible "ok sir"

Abhijeet gazed at him going out of the bureau. He knew that this wasn't easy. Maybe it was far from it. All the past occurrence was refreshed due to ritvik. He knew very well how much daya hated these politicians. And now ritvik was just another addition in this. He didn't know how was he going to handle this. but he also knew that telling him anything will be useless at this moment. He then stared in front only to see acp sir gazing at daya.

"iske samne nai batana chahiye tumne." Acp sir added with a worried tone as he closed the file in front.

Abhijeet internally agreed with him. And was planning to do somewhat the same. But this time he couldn't. He just didn't know how was he ever going to explain the changed dynamic's between him and daya to sir.

"I know sir, par kisi na kisi tarah use pata toh lagna hi tha..(staring aside) aaj ya toh kal.."

Acp sir nodded and added with "Ye ritvik shant nahi baithne wala…aur na hi daya baithega" he looked at abhijeet with "usse shanti se kaam lena padega..ki hui galtiyan ab hum dohra nahi sakte.." abhijeet nodded in agreement.

Acp sir added as he opened another file and said "abhi mat socho iske baare me kuch..jab tak mai na kahu..(abhijeet nodded and was about to leave) aur han…uspe dhyan rakhna..ab aur koi naya bakheeda nahi chahiye hai muze..ye yaad rakho"

Abhijeet nodded silently. As saw a clear warning from acp sir. And he was scared as to how much was he going to be able to help in this situation. Still he nodded and left the cabin. When Freddy approached him with.

"sir wo..daya sir ..kuch hua hai kya?" freddy asked in a worried tone. Abhijeet gazed at him. Unable to answer. He nodded with.

"Han wo..ritvik bahar hai abhi.."

Freddy gazed at abhijeet in shock. As he could easily sense tension in the room since the last few minutes. He was about to ask something more but saw abhijeet worried and tensed looking blank. He realized how much this was costing abhijeet. As he knew that daya wasn't going to settle and sit still. So, everything was to be controlled by abhijeet now. And he was very doubtful about that. Considering their recent argument. He just sighed. As he could see abhijeet engrossed.

Abhijeet came outside the bureau only to see daya standing outside alone. If it would have been any other day, he would have been the first to go to daya and paralyze him with instructions and additions. But today he wasn't able to take a step towards him. He felt stiff. Unable to say anything or move. When daya sensed his presence behind him. He gazed at him once only to look infront.

"use iss sab se dur rakhna..dhyan rakhna kahin kuch ulta seedha na karde..iske alawa kuch alag instructions mile tumhe?" daya said as abhijeet approached him with a sigh. He smiled at how much daya knew acp sir.

"main tume aisa kuch instructions dene nai aya hun daya.." abhijeet said as he gazed in front and added in a concerned tone as "muze laga nahi tha ke itna jaldi wo khudko bahar nikal lega.."

Daya nodded in agreement "Uski poohonch pehle se hi oppar tak hua karti thi..ab bhi sirf sifarish ke balbute jee raha hai wo..(his tone changed as he could feel his frustration kicking in) mujhe toh samaz hi nahi raha hai itna sab intezam karke bhi ye…(turning and looking at abhijeet who was staring ahead)tumhe pata hai kitni akhad thi uske andar abhi bhi.."

Abhijeet looked at him as he could exactly see the thing he feared. _**Angry daya**_. He was scared. And worried at the same time. he stared at daya for a moment and turned his gaze again

"pata hai…par abhi.." when he was abruptly cut by dayas anxious tone.

"Han mai janta hun cases hai aur iss bar koi galati nahi chahiye…mai janta hun.." frustration could be felt in his voice as he stared at abhijeet.

"daya mai ye bol hi nahi raha hun..(after a brief pause) i know _**tum**_ kuch na kuch soch hi loge.."

Daya looked at him in silence. As that " _Tum"_ rather than _"hum"_ was clearly felt by him. Still he said nothing as he let abhijeet continue.

"bass kuch aisa mat krna jiske consequences unn gareebon pe bhari pade.." abhijeet said as he was about to leave. When his hand went towards dayas shoulder. That pat on the back. When abhijeet gazed at his hand. It had stopped. Midway.

 **When did we go this far away?**

He questioned himself. He could feel his hand stiff and unable to move. As if some sort of fear was holding him back. Daya didn't even realize this as he was busy gazing ahead.

" _ **tum na yaar….tumhe pata hai tumhari ye pat on my back hai na…meri shabbashi hai..jab bhi mai tension me hta hun na..tumhara hath meri peeth pe ho na…that's enough…me kisi se bhi ladh lunga…tumhare haath me toh power hai boss…power…"**_

He instantly composed himself. As he left from there. As daya kept standing there. They both felt the difference. The difference of behavior. The way they both held back each other. It was supposed to end as just another argument. Just another reaction. But it just wasn't ending.

Daya sighed and left too. Unaware of the turbulence ahead. As the rift they were seeing or feeling right now was not going to get filled. It was just the beginning, _Of the rift that held the power to tear them apart._

 **Authors note:**

Well if you read this. I am so thankful to you! I hope you had a good read.

If you wish to see some more of particular character scenes please do tell. And yes, Duo scenes will be complimentary ;)

Anyways guys, do let me know if you're still on this story. And wish to read more. At least I will know if I should continue or not.

Take care friends.

Regards,

Renuka.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

Hey there guys. I know it's unbelievable to find me back so early. Haha…iss baar mehnat se jaldi jaldi complete kiya hai.

Thank you soo much guys for your precious reviews! Sachhi bohot motivating the wo..itna late update krne ke baad bhi aap read krr rahe ho..felt great. Thanks a lot guys.

Abhi nidhi : Thanks a lot love. I couldn't thank you enough. Thanks a lot for your patience. Thank you!

Rhia dubey: hey Rhia.. Thanks a lot for your reviews dear. I am so glad that you're still interested to read more. That means alot to me. Sachme. Muze bohot accha laga ke dialogues were to the point. I was scared ki shayad dialogues kam pad gaye ho. But felt good after hearing from you. And Han yaar gayab nahi hona chahti sacchie. FF is very near to me. So ab yahan kuch stories complete likh ke hi rest lungi. Thanks a lot again yaar. Wish to read your stories soon. Specially unexpected situation. :) Lots of love and hugs to you. *love*

Angelbetu: Yaar *kan pakad ke sorry* i know i know u were very much interested in the story yaar. Sachme iss bar fata fat update dungi..And thanks a lot for your soo precious review. Accha laga ke you are still interested to read further. Bohot accha laga. Thanks to you again. Much much love to you. My pie.

Eman: thanks a lot Eman. Bohot accha laga janke that you liked my story. Thanks a lot again for your appreciation. Stay tuned! Love.

Sanjahana: Thank you soo much sanjana.. Reading your review was soo much pleasing. Bohot accha laga. Thank you for the honest review yaar. I am flattered. The best story toh nahi hai yaar. Bass koshish kar rahi hu..I hope I stand to your expectations till the end. :)

Shikha sharma: Hey shikha! Thanks a lot for your appreciation. I am very much glad ke maine update kiya..i know unbelievable tha...thanks a lot for your review. Han ab ritvik bahar nikla haitoh action toh hogahi.. Lets see how it unfolds..take care munchin! Much love to you!

PoojaAbhiDeewani: wah.. U have such a cute username..sachme bohot creative ho..dekho jaldi update kar diya di ne tumhare.. Ab Chalo jaldi jaldi padho.. And thank you for your review Pooja.. It meant a lot to me! Take care little one!

Natkhat pari nikita: Are hey nikki! Thanks a lot for your words yaar.. They meant a lot to me. Ek ek word encouraging tha. Thanks a lot! Sachme accha laga janke ke u r liking it. Hope ke ye chapter bhi tumhe pasand aaye. Again thanks a lot yaar.. Loads of love Niki! Take care of yourself.

Cutie pari: Finally.. Meri hoshiyar bacchi. Sabse dedicated reader ka award to tumhe hi jata hai.. Puri story padhli! Wow. Yaar is great effort ke liye tumhe ek *dairy milk silk* Han han pata hai bada silk nahi la payi..dont worry next time zaroor dungi.. And lo.. Maine update bhi kr diya..janti hun bohot unexpected hoga.. Hahaha par kya kare ab mera cute baccha itti mehnat kare and mai na update du.. Ho hi nahi sakta.. Chalo ab chapter padho.. I hope ke accha ho.. Nai toh jute padenge!

Tami: special hugs to you Yaar. You were the only one who wished me welcome back! Hahaha.. Sacchie baki sab toh ab tak sadme me hai shayad. Haha.. Chalo thank you soo much yaar. Your words are very close to me. And I am glad ke duo ko justice de pa rahi hu.. I hope ke aage bhi kar pau.. Thanks a lot for your words! Take care chotu..much much love to you!

Jyoti a: thanks a lot for your review yaar. I know mai bhi bohot frustration me thi.. Kyuke itne dino bad wapas likhna bohot hard tha.. But mai sabko dissapoint nai krna chahti thi.. Jaise hi exams khatam hue I am back.. I hope ye chapter padhne se pehle aap connected ho gaye ho.. Story se.. Thanks a lot again for your words dear.. They really mean a lot! Take care of yourself jyoti! Love!

* * *

Guys, shayad maine aapke expectations bohot zayada badha diye hai shayad..par i am not sure if i will be able to meet your expectations guys. As jaldi ke update me mostly i will make mistakes. So sorry in advance for whatever mistakes that happen in mere future.

Anyways, have a happy reading folks!

* * *

" _Sometimes all it needs is an simple argument. To test the roots of the relationship"_

* * *

 **Chapter 08:**

The media people had now left leaving the bungalow and it's occupants at rest. Everyone had left. Except the few. The only people who were actually standing by his side. He rarely had any friends. Politics does that to you. No one is your enemy or your friend. He was sitting silently near the open window in front. With his friend and acquaintance sitting besides him. He was grateful to him. But right now he was filled with rage. So much of rage that he wasn't even able to speak.

When his friend who had been patiently gazing outside. Saw him taking another sip. He sighed. And spoke finally.

"ritvik, Iss tara apni halat aur kharab karoge tum" he said

Ritvik turned to gaze at him his eyes were red. One couldn't analyse as to what it was. Anger or lack of sleep. Whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Aaj agar tumne muze bachaya nahi hota na, inspector saransh.(looking in anger) toh tumhe abhi mardeta" ritvik said in anger.

Saransh coldly "ritvik agar inspector ke haisiat baat krni ho… Toh muze toh tumhe kabhi bahar nikalna hi nahi chahiye tha"

Ritvik replied "toh kaisi haisiat se baat karu? Dost ki? Mere koi dost nahi" he anger he said as he took another sip

Saransh said "dost nahi kya hu mai tumhara.. (seeing no response) tumhe na uss daya jaison se Bachao aur mujhe kya milega?"

He stood up and pointed at ritvik who was ignoring him and gazing outside.

"ye milta Mize..tumhara ignore.. Tumhara arrogance..tumhe pata hai kitne ppad bele hai maine..(after a pause) uss daya ne aisa jaal bichaya tha.. Ke iss janam me toh tum jail bitate.."

Ritvik in anger got up and held saransh collar and pushed him on wall behind him. When saransh removed his hand with force. As ritvik was under influence of alcohol. He stumbled and still was trying grab him. So saransh in anger pushed him as he fell onthe couch behind.

And spoke in a harsh and loud voice "Stop this ritvik! Don't you dare forget ki I am a IB officer.(harsh and loud) Pagal hogaye ho tum..bilkul…iss tarah agar behave krte rahe na.. Toh daya ko do minute nahi lagenge tumhi wapas andar dalne.."

Ritvik was quiet as he stared at saransh.

"pata bhi hai tumhe kitni sifarishe ki ha maine.. Maine pura career dab pe laga diya.. Wo bhi tumhare liye..(smiling) aur tum muze dost tk nahi samazt.."

Ritvik replied with anger "dost.. Dost ho na mere (getting up) toh rok kyu rahe ho muze usse badla lene se han?(anger seepin through his tone) uski zindagi barbaad krna chahta hun mai.."

Saransh calmed at him "iss tarah?"

Looking at him. Ritvik calmed.

"tmne tumne dekha na.. Kaise usne sab cheen liya mujhse…(getting up and walking) mera pura political career tehes mehs kar diya usne..ek ek insaan ka vote wapas Milana…(a tear passed his eyes as he again felt anger rising in him) wapas sab cheena usne.. Wapas!"

In anger he went to the table to grab his car keys. When saransh came and held him.

Ritvik in anger "Roko mat muze!"

Saransh trying to hold him in place

"ritvik pagal mat bano.."

Ritvik fidgeting in his grip "kyu? Han? Ab kahan gayi tumhari dosti han dost?.. Ab nahi doge mera sath.. Nai lene doge muze badla"he said in a angry and frustrated tone.

Saransh let him go with "Dost hu isiliye bol raha hun.. Mat karo abhi kuch.. Abhi wahan jaoge.. Tumhara mazak hoga.. Na toh tumhare pass abhi paisa hai na hi contacts.. Aur opposition ki party already tumhare against hai..(ritvik quiet) unhe bass ek mauka chahiye hai tumhare khilaf.. Aur daya..wo kahan ja raha hai..Usko toh hum sabak sikhayenge zaroor… par abhi nahi.."

Ritvik "toh kab?mai use barbad dekhna chahta hun.. Same tum"

"Han samazta hum.. Isiliye bol raha hun… ritvik hame mauka milega… aisa mauka jo use barbad karega.."

Ritvik walking away in silence "kab? Mai nahi rok paraha khudko"

Saransh smiled as he replied "don't worry ritvik.. Hamare profession mai aise mauke har pal aate hai.. Hame bass uss mauke ka intezaar hai.. Jo uski aisi halat kare.. Jisse wo wapas kabhi tumhare khilaf Jane ka soch bhi na sake.."

Ritvik turning to him "Ye mauka muze jald se jald chahiye hai.. Samaz rahe ho tum? Jald se jald.. Kyuke jab tak mai use wo dard nahi deta… Mere Kaleje ko shanti nahi milegi… nahi milegi"

Saransh nodded "dunga mai.. Tum bass sabr rakho..kuch aisa dunga tumhe… JoJo usne kabhi socha bhi nahi hoga"

Ritvik nodded silently as he stood there. Anger and revenge were boiling inside him. He would do anything. Now. Anything.

At the bureau:

High level cases were getting reported. Two high alert cases had just ended. And everyone was still working in the conference room. Everyone was tired with the hectic schedule.

"Guys wrap up karo.. 3 se 4 ghante me milo..doh cases ab tak pending hai.." abhijeet said as he was picking up the papers and files

Purvi "okay sir.. Sir me report.."

Abhijeet added "nahi purvi. Abhi mat karna report..sab thak gaye hai.. Tum bhi jao aake banana.."

Purvi nodded silently. As she too was tired. So she was about to wrap up and leave when she saw daya sitting there looking through the reports.

"sir aap.." she said looking at abhijeet who was busy writing something in the file. Looked up at her.

"aap bhi thodi rest le lijiye.." she said in a concerned tone. Abhijeet nodded to her as his gaze followed purvis who was silently staring at daya. And wanted to say something. But daya was very much unaware of that and was lost in the thoughts.

"Mai dekh lunga" abhijeet added with a slight assurance gazing at purvi. She understood and smiled. As she left silently. Leaving them both.

Abhijeet signed the last file as he gazed silently at daya. Then putting his file aside he came forward towards daya and closed the file in front. Daya startled as he gazed at abhijeet.

"thak gaye ho..ghar jao" abhijeet said as he proceeded to pile the files in front of daya.

"nahi mai theek hun..Aur kaam bhi hai aur…" daya said in low voice. Gazing at the files.

"Mai hun yahan...tum rest lelo.." abhijeet insisted as he was now on the other side of the table.

"Rest?" he gazed at abhijeet who paused and sighed.

"theek hai mat jao ghar kamsekam khana toh khalo" abhijeet said as he had wrapped everything up. And was now standing near daya.

Daya looked at him and nodded. Abhijeet gave him a small smile. As he was about to leave the place. When he heard something.

"tum.." daya said hesitatingly. When abhijeet stopped and looked back at him. "tumne khaya?" he looked at abhijeet.

Abhijeet nodded in no "mai bhi aata hun.." saying he left the room followed by Daya.

Daya said while coming behind him "theeke sath me jate hai.. Mai.."

He was cut in between when acp sir came inside.

"abhijeet.." he said as he eyed days who was staring at him. "meri cabin me aao."

Daya glanced at him. As he left almost instant. He gazed at abhijeet. Who just kept the files aside.

"tum kha lo.." he said looking at cabin. Daya nodded. As abhijeet left. Daya looked at him entering the cabin. Then left soon.

Inside the cabin:

Acp sir were reading something as abhijeet asked for the permission. Acp sir immersed in the work at hand just told him to sit.

"Case kahan tak pohoncha?" acp sir asked as he was looking down and signing in the file.

"sir wo interrogated logonka list forensic send kiya hai. Abhi sham tak results aajayenge.." abhijeet replied.

"hmm.. Uss suspect ke liye sab main khabriyon ko kam laga diya hai na?" acp sir asked.

"Han sir sab kaam pe hai.." abhijeet replied instantly.

"Par milind toh ritvik ke bungalow pe hai nazar rakhe" acp sir said as he signed and looked up at abhijeet who was caught off guard.

"Han sir.. Wo safety concerns" abhijeet said slowly

"kiski ritvik se hamari ya ritvik ki safety ke liye" ACP sir said that in a calm tone. That abhijeet had unknowingly nodded. When ACP sir gazed at him. That time he realised what he had said.

"Sir ritvik ki safety..(getting the connection of what acp sir were saying) sir daya kuch nahi kr raha hai sir..sachme.."

Acp sir rested his hands on the the file and observed abhijeet for a moment.

"Maine kab kahan tum jhoot bol rahe ho?" acp sir said

Abhijeet cursed himself as he had forgotten for a moment that with whom he was sitting.

"nai sir mera Matlab wo nahi tha..Sir daya cases me hi busy hai sir.." abhijeet said trying to cover up for daya. Even though he too wasn't sure what daya was doing in the free time.

Acp sir nodded "ye files le Jaao.."

Abhijeet looked at those files and opened first one.

"sir.. Ye.." abhijeet looked up from the file.

"Han sab case files hai.. Jo bhi needed hoga mera pass hai.. Baki ka HQ Me hai..ab se tum hi Yeh case lead kroge.." acp sir said to him. As he was silent.

"aur muze nahi lagta ke tumhe alag se batana hoga.. Ke ye case tum lead karr rahe ho..iska Matlab ye nahi hai ke tum report daya ko karo..(abhijeet was about to interrupt) kyuke ab cheese mere hath me nahi hai abhijeet..har bar ki tarah in bureau settlement nahi hoga mostly.."

Abhijeet agreed by nodding as he replied "Han sir"

Acp sir "aur agar tum chahte ho ki wo nayi mushkil me na pade toh tum use iss sabse alag rakhoge..(seeing abhijeet interrupting Again) mai janta hun ye asan nahi hai..par abhi upar se itna pressure hai muzpe.. Ke daya ki harkaton par time zaya nahi kr sakta mai.." acp sir in frustration.

"Dcp khud issme interested hai..(abhijeet looked in shock and then looked angry) unse nipatne me meri jaan jane wali hai..so abhi jo hua hai use bighadna mat..dcp ko bass ek mauka chahiye hai.. Daya ko red handed pakdene ki. Ek bhi protocol agar revolt kiya usne toh bohot bura ho sakta hai.." acp sir said in frustration

When he saw abhijeet silently sitting as he realised he said things way to harshly to abhijeet so added in a soft tone

"Maine jo kahan wo yaad rakhna..uss dcp ki wajah se deemag ghum chuka hai mera..jao abhi case handle karo.." acp sir said trying to be soft and composed but was failing. As his anger was indeed fear than anger. He was feeling that this time if something goes wrong. He would be able to do nothing but just watch everything.

Abhijeet silently left the cabin. He was stressed with daya behavior already. And now he was twice as tensed. He just didn't knew that how was he going to execute this. Even though he and daya weren't talking. He knew that Daya will understand instantly.

Daya came in the bureau when he saw abhijeet. So came to him with

"sab log wapas aarahe hai..tum jao pehle khana kha lo.." daya said in pure concern tone.

Abhijeet was a bit shocked as he saw daya. He slowly kept the files on the table. And turned towards him. As he was about to speak something he saw acp sir standing near purvi seeing some report. But his gaze was on him. Abhijeet tensed as both daya and acp sir were gazing at him.

He replied daya with

"h..han..mai mai jata hun..(composimg his tone) tum tumne khaya?"

Daya nodded as he casually said

"Han.. Tum jao jaldi..(seeing his tensed expression) kya hua kuch update hua hai kya?"

Abhijeet was taken aback.

"update..nai..wo kuch HQ ke files..ke liye bulaya tha.."

Daya nodded as he saw those files. Abhijeet saw him gazing too.

"theek hai.. Conference room me milte hai.." daya said as he almost instantly left

Abhijeet sighed as he saw acp sir giving him a passive gaze and leaving.

Abhijeet pov: "pata nahi kaise krne wala hun me ye sab..ek toh ye daya. Aur ab sir.. Samaz hi nahi aaraha..kya karu…."

" **beech me kyu aaye tum han?"**

Abhijeet tensed remembering dayas words. He didn't wanted to mess anything now. Atleast they both were on talking terms right now. He really didn't wanted to make more problems.

"I hope ye files kuch solution dede.. Iske pehle ki ye khud koi solution nikale.." abhijeet silently said it to himself

As he looked at daya through the glass who was guiding and explaining others. He sighed and went to the conference room.

* * *

Authors note:

So how was it?

I really tried hard to make it long and update fast. I hope I didn't mess the whole thing up in the process.

So thanks a lot for reading till here guys. It means a lot to me.

Please review to tell me how you feel the story is. Any suggestions and additions are most welcome.

Guys do review and tell. As that's the only way I can hear from you. I really read your reviews and decide what to write in the next. So guys please don't be afraid to speak up.

Constricive criticism is a most welcome too!

Thanks a lot for all my friends who reviewed

You inspired me to continue. Getting up is the hardest when you're fallen. And you guys gave me hand and believed. Thanks a lot yaar. I cannot thank you enough!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

Rhia dubey: Thanks a lot rhia... I know muze bhi wahi part sabse accha laga..i hope ke ab dialogues jyada ho jisse story thodi fast pace pe aage badhe...I know its very hard to update..Fir bhi you are writting many stories and theyre still well written and have great concepts. Claps to you for that. and han i know we all are waiting and will wait for the updates but fir bhi abhi ka admission and all ka time bohot important hai..so yahan kuch kam jyaada ho jaye no problem..tum wahan dhyan do..life ka decision hai ye admission.. concentrate on that..and trust me u r writting very well here...itne tension me bhi karna asan baat nahi hai :) Lots of love to u writer!

Shikha: Yaar same ..muze toh woh scene imagine hua tha...he is mostly sturck in between these two. Pata nahi kaise manage karenge ab..khair...thanks a lot for your reviw dear bohot accha lagta hai tumhara reviw padh kr..thank you soo much ! lots and lots of love...take care dear..

Abhi nidhi: Thanks a lot yaar..accha laga janke ki u r liking the story...thanks a lot again dear..apna khyaal rakhna..tc..love..

Natkhat pari nikita: chalo ye lo update..last time jitna jaldi na sahi par update toh hai...haha.. i hope ye bhi update accha ho..anyways thanks a lot dear for your precious review it means a lot!

Anam abhis fan: thanks a lot dear..laga nahi tha itna psand aayega kisiko but i am glad sabko pasand aaya hai...thanks a lot dear..take care...

Angelbetu: Hmmm nam pasand aaya toh hai...acchi baat hai..waise han dar toh ab muze bhi lag raha hai ritvik and saransh ka...pata nahi kaunsi khichadi pak rahi hai unke beech ;) aur han...baat toh tumne 100 percent sahi kahi hai...abhijeet daya ke sath ho toh dar kis baat ka?

Eman: Thanks a lot dear...i hope ke ye update bhi kuch accha ho..thanks a lot again aur take care of yourself..

cutie pari: Wah diary milk see meetha chapter...bapre mze toh pata nahi tha itna accha likhti hu main ...haha...aur han yaar muze bhi wahi scenes acche lage...kash ke aise scenes sachme dekhne ko milte...chalo...ab aage ka chapter bhi padhlo...dekhte hai tumhe ye kaunsa taste deta hai ;)

Pooja abhi dewani: Thanks a lot dear for your feedback it really means a lot to me yaar...thanks again...aur take care..hope u like this chapter...

luvcidduodosti: ye accha hai...der se aao aur sab update ek sath padh lo...smart ho;) hahha...chalo ab ye wala bhi padh lo aur batana kaisa laga...kuch bohot khas nahi hai...par batana toh tumhe padega...;) hahha...chalo take care my dear...

Jyoti A : Han ab dekhna padega aage kya hota hai...duo sath me atb tak toh koi chinta nahi..aise toh kai toofan aachuke hain ...ek aur hi sahi...chalo..thanks a lot for your review dear..take care of yourself..

 _Thanks to all the reviewers guys u r my strength!_

Guys, 4,549 k words ka chapter hai.. i hope accha ho..and aap review karo..

* * *

 _"Its sad to see how blind we become when we are angry. It feels as if we loose all our control. Anger is indeed a weakness if you dont know how to handle it"_

* * *

 **Chapter 09:**

At night: Duo's house:

Duo came back home. Both were much more tired than they had been.

"bhar se order kr lete hai.. Abhi sachme kuch krne ka mood nai hai.." daya said as he went into th room. Abhijeet nodded in agreement. As he slowly got inside. Kept his bag down. And then went into the room to freshen up.

He was tired today. Much more tired. He just wanted to get fresh and sleep. But it was hard now. Because he wasn't even able to sleep. He just got fresh and then came outside with

"mujhe lagta hai.. Tum hi order krdo..wo par.." his voice trailed off almost instantly as he was standing in the passage seeing daya opening his bag and seeing some file.

Abhijeet just jogged to his place. Unknown if daya had actually read it or not. He came forward as daya turned.

" yaar tum ye files kyu laye ho?(pointing towards the files in hand) aaj itna kam hua wo kafi nai hai kya?" dayas tone was tired.

It was after so many days abhijeet had actually gazed at daya neatly. And now he could actually see that Daya was looking tired. But right now seeing ritvik file in his hand made him tensed.

He came forward

" Han wo..socha kuch kalka kam.."

Daya sighed as he gazed at him "kal ka kam hai na.."

Seeing abhijeet silent he just sighed and dropped the file on the table. Abhijeet just sighed a relief. It was then when he realised that he was actually holding his breath.

"mai khana order krta hun.."

Leaving from there he murmured "ye over work krta hai.. Aur sir muze bolte hai.."

Abhijeet only heard a part of it. As daya left to the kitchen soon. When abhijeet just smiled at his murmur.

"ye khud under work krta hai.. Uska kya. Ek report bolo karneko..wo nahi hoga.." he whispered to himself. Then he looked at those files. He hurriedly gathered them and put them in his room in a cupboard.

He sat down on the table while daya came with food. Abhijeet while serving them asked

"tum rest lelo kal thodi aur der..tum bohot take hue lag rahe ho.." abhijeet said as he took another morsel. Daya just looked up.

"aaj raat rest leta hu.. Kal dekhte hai.." after a pause "I just hope ye cases jald se jald khatam ho jaye..Waqt hi nahi milraha.. Kuch sochne ko..(gazing down) yahan haath pe hath dhare kaise baith sakte hai..uss ritvik ke bahar hote hue.." looking at abhijeet who was busy eating while looking down.

"har uss lead ko dhundna hai..ek ek kadi Milani.. Hai.. Surwat toh uske case files se hi krta hun.."

Hearing that abhijeet coughed. Daya instantly passed him water. Abhijeet was coughing. He just drank water and sat down.

Daya tensed "tum theek ho? Aur pani du?"

Abhijeet just nodded in no

Daya in concern "kya hua? Tum achanak.."

Abhijeet just diverted his gaze from daya. He knew that he can't lie to him by looking in his eyes.

"nai kuch nai.. Tum.. Tum tension mat lo..mai..mai sone jata hun.."

Abhjeet said as he got up with the plate.

Daya looked confused but nodded "dish rhne do me karunga.. Tum so jao.." he said as he saw abhijeet leaving.

Daya silently "khud bhi kitna thaka hua hai.." he said as he went to pick his plate.

Abhijeet stood there on the door. As he gazed back at daya.

Abhijeet pov:ye kya kar raha hun mai..jhooth bol raha hun daya se...ek baar nahi bar bar..ye jan kar bhi ke usse mera interference bilkul nahi chalega… AbAbhi abhi ek jhagda sulza hai.. Toh maine ek naye jhagde ki niv ro di hai…(sighing) iske pehle ki ye files tak pohonche muze unhe study krna hi hoga.."

Saying he went inside. As he sat down to look through the files to see if he can get anything.

Time was passing fast. As it was nearly 3. 30 am when he was reading files.

Abhijeet speaking to himself.

" ye ritvik ke cases me hamesha he has done everything he can jisse wo samne wale ko overrule kare"

Gazing at the line written on the paper which read

 **Accused of false accusations and misleading evidences. Which led to a the arrest of the son of buissness man and tycoon Devashish, ritvik.**

 **Which has lead to a huge loss of buissness and brought a turmoil in the political policies which were lead by ritvik.**

 **The committee and the party are requesting for a formal apology from the CBI regarding the false accusation and mislead Investigation that has led to the malification of ritviks reputation.**

 **The opposition is expecting or a detailed investigation into the matter. Which has been allegedly "covered up" according to the opposition sources.**

 **But the party is expecting for a strict proceeding and action to be against the investigation committee.**

 **Ritvik has been discharged of all the alleged charges and has been free of them. And is expected to join the party soon. We will know for the future of the party at the press conference which will be held on 26th.**

Abhijeet couldn't just accept what he just read. There were so many news excerpts. That were in the file. Abhijeet highlighted the sentences.

False evidences and misleading accusations.

Then opening the other one which was from a reputed newspaper.

 **"we are still not able to understand as to why was this matter got so much of a news. When there is hardly any truth in it. We are still recovering from the false charges. As it has been very painful for our family as we never expected any malice on our names. And never from my son. Whom we see as the next leader. So I am pretty sure that it's just an another act of the opposition done to hamper the progress of our party before the elections. We would really appreciate if the press will spare us from further questioning considering the amount of stress we're going through. Thank you"**

That was the report of ritviks father who is the resident of USA and was protecting ritvik in all the way possibly. And had left the responsibility of solving this mess by himself. As he cannot afford any one who will tarnish the image of his party which he has formed after so much of efforts.

Abhijeet pressed the sides of his head as he read further into the report. As he read ahead all he could see was

Pending

 _False allegations_

 _Case closed_

 _Penalty yet to be received by the workers_

 _Dates have been given for the hearing of the case. Wherein the family shall receive the penalty amount._

 _Delay. Date. Delay. Ignore. End._

 _Outside the the court settlement._

Abhijeet could feel his head ache. How was this person getting away with all this? Politics and buissness he had hoth sorted. And in all the hearings and case proceedings all he could see was ritviks innocence.

He was settling everything he can by the money and power he had.

When he just called the khabri who was working on this case.

"hello, kam pe?"

"nahi nahi sahab.. Aap bolo kya hua itta rat call kiya?"

Abhijeet sighed looking at the watch it was already 4. "Han wo..mai ritvik ke bare puchna chahta tha.."

"he bhagwan, sahab aap aaj puri raat jagwaoge?"

"dekh, wo bahar nikla hai.. Daya ne usko andar dalne ke bawazood."

Khabri in a serious tone "Sahab, hame milna padega.."

"milna toh padega hi raju par tu, muse pehle ye bata ye iska koi god father hai kya"

"nai sab.. God father nai uska father he enough hai.. Waise yahan hota nai hai wo.. Par sara paisa aur contacts iske usi ki rehem se hai..baap ke ehasaano pe rob jamata hai sahab wo..waise baap bhi kuch alag nahi hai.."

"accha..par wo iss sab me involved nahi hai?"

"nai sahab usko kuch padi nai hai..(after a pause) accha.. Sahab ab samza iss bar uske baap ne usko apne dum pe choda hai sahab.. Iss bar shayad daya sir ka zatkaa zor se laga hai uske baap ko.. Isiliye ab ritvik khud handle kar raha hai sahab..kyuke das dino se ghar ke bahar nai nikla chuha"

"shayad.. Pata nahi.."

"sahab aap milo sahab muze"

"tu kam pe hai na.. Uske beech kaise milega?"

"sahab, meri chodo. Muze toh daya sahab ki padi hai..baki ka toh pata nahi sahab par wo ritvik teedhi cheez hai sahab..har cheez ko personally leta hai..aur iss bar ki zakham ab bhi taza hai sahab..kuch na kuch toh bura karega sahab wo.. Ek lauta uska baap tha jo kuch samazdar tha.. Ab ye toh pagal ho gaya hai.. 10 din se aapni party ke logo se bhi nahi mila.. Na bahar nikla hai..zaroor kuch naya paka raha hai sahab..aap daya sahab ko bol dena hoshiyar rahe.."

"han..tum.. Kab mil paoge.."

"mai batata hun sahab.. Abhi mai jata hia.."

Saying he hurriedly cut the call. Abhijeet just put the phone aside.

"kuch na kuch toh karega hi ye...iss case ke investigation me shamil na hone ki wajah se kahin daya gafil na reh jaye..(tensed) samaz nahi aaraha kis cheez ki tension lena jayaz hai...daya se kuch ho jaye ga iss dar se kahin daya ko hi kuch na ho jaye.."

He just put his hands on his face. Covering his eyes which were paining now.

"Daya ko iss sab se dur rakhna padgea..ya usko puri tarah se involve krna padgea.. Yahan mai kuch karu aur daya anjan hho.. Aur uspe kuch Hamla…"

He shook his head. "nahi.. Nahi ye nai ho sakta...bilkul bhi nahi.."

He got up to sleep when he could see it was already dawn. He felt soo tired seeing the clock. So he went outside. And slowly opened dayas room. He was able to see daya sleeping silently. He was looking at him he was soo much at peace.

" sorry daya… i know ab mai jo bhi karunga tumhe jaroor pasand nahi ayega..par agar sir ne muze tumhe involve krne se inkaar kar diya toh muze nahi lagta mere pas aur koi option bachega..mai janta hun tumhe khudse sab sambhalna hai..mera koi etraz nahi usse.. Halaki mere etraz ki baat hi nahi hai..par abhi mai nahi janta ke aage kya hoga.. Isiliye jo ho sake me karunga.."

Saying he left and went to sleep. A sleep of 45 mins that's all he was going to get.

Morning came too fast. And he hated it. Too much. He just opened his eyes. And just got into a seating position. When he could feel his head aching like anything. He just got up. As he saw the clock.

It was already 9.45 am he just groaned. He was late now. He came out only to see daya gone and breakfast ready. He just got done with breakfast and reached bureau soon.

Everyone was in the bureau today. As they were supposed to do the reports. He just got inside when he saw daya who just nodded at him as he entered in the conference room. Before that he saw acp sir from the cabin. He just looked at him as he was talking on the phone

He just gazed at everyone working when Daya came to him with

"don't worry maine unhe guide kr diya hai..tum kaise ho ab?"

Abhijeet nodded as he breathed.

"pata nahi neend khuli hi nai.."

Daya "yaar koi baat nahi...bass abhi thodi tumhari help lagegi.."

Abhijeet came forward as he continued to work with daya till night. Everything was about to be wrapped up. As everyone took Their reports home. When before leaving abhijeet decided that he needed to talk to acp sir. But before he could get up. Daya came to his place. As mostly others had left except rajat purvi and Freddy. Daya came to him with

"sir ko report kr dete hai.." daya said as he took the file and expected abhijeet to follow. Abhijeet got up as he followed him. Thinking that he will talk about this topic after daya leaves.

They enter and explain everything to him. With in detail explanation of everything. Acp sir were side by side working while hearing them.

After the examination. Abhijeet expected daya to leave. But he didn't.

"sir..aur ek baat thi sir." daya said as he looked at acp sir. Abhijeet just gazed at him unable to comprehend what he was to say now.

"wo.. Sir I think. Ab jab high alert cases end ho chuke hai.. (gazing at abhijeet for assurance who gazed at him and tried to nod the slightest as he could feel acp sir gazing at him) toh ab.. Ritvik ke case pe kaam krna chahihiye.. 2 weeks ho gaye hai sir.." daya said

Acp sir sighed as he kept his pen aside and looked at daya and then replied with." daya tum mera reply jante ho.. Phir bhi tum ye sawal puch hi kaise sakte ho?"

Daya in a low tone" sir.. Mai janta hun merese galti hui.. Par sir mera wo irada kabhi nahi tha..aur sir aap bhi jante hai.. Ke wo bhar nikla hai Matlab kuch na kuch karega hi"

Acp sir "Han toh? Janta hun me ye sab..par isska Matlab ye nahi hota ke me tumhe ab wapas sab handle krne du.."

Daya in restless ton continued as "sir aap aisa kyu bol rahe hai. Aap jante hai me uske case pe kam kar chuka hun.. Main janta hun wo kya karega...aap."

Acp sir tone changed as he spoke in a matter of fact manner "daya wo kya karega usse Matlab nahi hai muze.. Ye baat pehle bhi main tumhe bata chuka hun (abhijeet just gazed at him) aur tum case par kaam kr chuke ho ya nahi ye ab maine nahi rakhta…iss case me tumhara involvement cheezen bighad dega"

Daya shifted in his seat hearing that as he spoke in pleading tone "sir aap aisa kyu Keh rahe he.. Main janta hun sir. Maine galti ki.. Par sir ab me wo galati nahi dhorane wala.."

Acp sir sighed as he in frustration said with "daya har bar galati kar ke sorry Keh dene se kam sahi nahi ho jata..(daya looked down) uss roz hua so hua par ab baat badh chuki hai.. Investigation ki mang ki gayi hai.. Pura department tension me hai.. Aur tum chahte ho ki mai wapas tumhe wahan bithau..ye jante hue bhi ki tumhari personal dushmani hai usse?" his pitch was now raised. As he was getting frustrated with his complaints.

Daya again said." sir me janta hun.. Par sir aap bhi jante hai ke wo mujhse badla chahta hai..toh wo kuch bhi karo meri trf.."

Acp sir in a angry tone" toh tum chahte ho ki mai tumhe aage rakhu.. As a target ke aao aur maro? Ye chahte ho tum han?"

Daya who was now finding it hard to control. As he was again feeling that everyone was protecting him.

" Han sir..(he said in a firm tone to which he got a fiery glance by acp sir) kyuke sir me ye handle kar sakta hun.. Aap samazne ki koshish kyu nahi krt rahe.."

Acp sir hearing his voice tried to be composed to said in a comparative soft tone. "daya tum.. Handle kr nahi sakte maine kab kahan.. Mai nahi chahta ke tum inn political matters me pado.. Aur uske shikar ho jao"

Daya feeling frustrated as he was getting irritated by this behavior of everyone around him. Everytime they're treating him like this.

"sir shikar? Shikar toh mai ho raha hun sir..aap sab ke iss behaviour ka..(acp sir gazed at him) sir me kabse dekh raha hun.. Aap. Muze iss case ke aas pass bhi nahi aane de rahe..mai aaj case files dhundne gaya toh wo bhi records se gayab hai..(abhijeet looked shocked) muze toh lag raha hai ki iss pure bureau ko pata hai iss case ke bare me.. Shiway mere…"

Acp sir in anger. " ye kya bol rahe ho tum daya? Tumhara Matlab hai ke hum yahan records chipa rahe hai?"

Daya in angry tone." nahi pata sir muze aap kya karr rahe hai..(his tone was sounding helpless) par sar mai bass case se connected rehna chahta hun.."

Acp sir shook his head with." daya involved rehne se muze koi harzi nahi thi.. Mar ek had hoti hai involvement ki.. Jo tum pehle hi cross kar chuke ho..(daya looked aside as he was getting irritated all he wanted was to have a idea of the investigation) tumne pehle ritvik auyr tumhari involvement chupayi….tum jante bhi ho kitna bada hangama khada ho sakta hai.. Agar ye baat samne aaie toh?"

Daya was about to interrupt when acp sir stopped him with his hand

" bas daya.. Mai yahan tumhari behes nai sunne wala(daya again tried to interrupt) ye koi mamuli case nahi hai jahan tum Zid karo aur mai manlu..iss case me tum nahi padoge ye final hai.."

Daya was angry and was gazing aside. Abhijeet could easily see his condition and knew very well that his buddy was indeed trying very hard to not lash. And somewhere he did feel that Daya was for a bit right. But he didn't think this was yet the time to decide that.

Acp sir was silently gazing at daya. He passed a gaze at abhijeet silently. Who just looked at daya.

Daya then looked down and said in a low tone "thike sir.." saying he got up from the chair and turned to leave when he stopped and said to abhijeet

"Agar koi case aye jahan meri tum logo ko meri galtise zaroorat pade toh batana..mai ghar pe hi hun.. Ritvik ke attack ki rah dekhte.." saying he left in a second even before acp sir could say anything or abhijeet to react.

Abhijeet got up to stop him but he had left. Abhijeet turned only to see acp sir standing anger in his eyes

" dekha tum ne..(abhijeet stood silent) kis tarah bartaw kar raha hai ye..ab tak toh use case details mile bhi nahi hai toh ye hal hai..(in anger pacing) zid chadi he iske sar pe. Case me involve karo.. Ye kya game hai kya koi.. Aaj involve karo kal nikalo.. (angryly looking at abhijeet) aur involvement iski kabhi control krta hai Yeh? Han? (abhijeet just stood there silently gazing at acp sir not knowing what to say) ye hamare samne itna ghussa dikha raha hai.. Bahar Najane kya karega.." he stopped pacing and then sat down as abhijeet was just standing gazing outside.

" aur nahi diya tha maine ise mauka? Sabse pehle iske haath me case thamaya tha.. Even though me janta tha iska politicians ke Saath ka background.. Par fir bhi maine socha ye handle kar lega..poora bharosa tha tab hi toh use bheja tha na..(abhijeet nodded) Najane kya ghusa hai iske deemag me.. Ise lagta hai iski capability pe shak kar raha hun me.." acp sir said as he just pressed his head by his hand. This case indeed was taking a toll on him.

" ise nahi samaz aaraha par iski bhalai ke shiway aur kuch nahi hai mere demag me.. Abhi halke se bacha hai ye kyuke arresting officer CBI tha.. Ek aur galati aur iska career khatam ho jayega..aur agar ritvik ko saza dila bhi de.. Wo dcp chodne wala hai kya ise? (seeing abhijeet silent through the whole session without any word uttered he said to him) aur tumhe kya hua hai? Kabse dekh raha hun ek shbd bhi nahi bol rahe tum?"

Abhijeet came forward as he held the back of the chair by hand pressed it. As he looked at acp sir. Unable to know what to say. He was in a great turmoil and dilemma.

" sir.. Mai janta hun daya ke ghusse ko..(acp sir silently gazing at him)muze bhi uska hi tension hai..par sir..(he just paused as he gulped fear abhijeet pov: he bhagwan bacha lena) use hum dur nahi rakh sakte sir…"

Acp sir in a straight tone "nahi rakh sakte ya tum nahi rakhna chahte"

Abhijeet in a anxious voice "nahi sir.. Mai ye nahi Keh raha hun sir..par sir use dekha na aapne.. Wo zid pe Chad gaya hai sir.. Aur jabtak wo uss cheez ko pura na karle wo duniya bhar ke tantrums karega.. Aur end me involve hoga hi.. Aap jante hai na.."

Acp sir "uski zid uski barbaadi hai abhijeet..wo ziddi hai nai sunega karkehi aaj tak wo koi na koi rasta nikalte aaya hai..(angry tone) file nahi banani me bana deta hun..reports nahi krne mai kr deta hu.. Late hoga aaj sona hai.. Theek hai main jaldi jaunga..(abhijeet looked down) sir se me baat karts hun.. Najane kitni bar tumne iss zid ko badhawa diya hai abhijeet.. Maine tab bhi kahan tha tumse.. Uski har bat ko mat mano.. Duty hai toh rules honge hi.. Hamesha se tumhe dhal banake apne man marzi karta hai ye.. (abhijeet was looking down) tumne hi bighada hai.. Ab tum hi sambhalo.. (abhijeet looked up) main as a acp of Cid mumbai daya ki jaan aur career ko daw pe nahi lagane dunga use..bhale hi use uski padi ho ya na ho..(abhijeet looked silent) case tumhare hath me hai.. Aur daya ke sath deal bhi tum hi karoge.. Waise bhi meri toh wo sunne se raha.."

Abhijeet in pleading tone." sir me pehle se usse bohot kuch chupa raha hun sir.. Aap ab use handle.."

Aco sir opening the file

" hazaro bar uski safai dene uske lawyer banke khade Rehne ke pehle sochna tha ye..(sighing) mai use involved rakhne ki koshish karunga.. Par muze nahi lagta ab wo mujhse thek se baat bhi karega.. Bass jhagda hoga.."

" jao abhi.. Warna use fir lagega ki main uske khilaf sajish kar raha hun..najane kahan se ye bewakoofi galatfemiyan bana rakhi hai isne.."

Abhijeet sighed and said a silent good night as he left. He saw everyone at the bureau gazing at him. He saw concern on Thier three faces. But right now he had absolutely no explanation for them. He himself didn't knew what he actually wanted. So he just walked out.

Abhijeet pov:

"sir se baat krne ka toh koi use nahi hai.. Atleast isne bola nahi hota toh aaj mai baat krke iski involvement kara bhi leta par iska kya.. Man me aha bol diya.. Sir thodi na Han Kehne wale the...hum yahan jhagad rahe hai aur Najane wahan wo ritvik na jane kya kya plan kr raha hoga...ise dur rakho toh problem pass me lao toh problem.. Samaz hi nahi aata kya karu iska.. Upar se dant toh muse hi milti hai. Maine bighada hai tujhe.. Ab yahi baki tha.. Pehle se tum mere sar par kuch kam nach rahe the.. Jo ab acp sir bhi muze ultimatum dene lage hai.. Ek din toh shayad tum dono ke beech Pagal ho jaunga me.."

He sighed as he soon reached home. He could see the lights on and daya watching TV. Abhijeet came inside and smiled at him when Daya just ignored him with a rude look.

" lo.. Ab iske tantrums shuru..he bhagwan utha le muze.."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Authors note:

 **Next update after _20_ reviews. **

Take care and stay tuned.

Regards,

Renuka.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

 **Eman:** Thanks a lot dear for your feedback it really meant a lot..i hope I am able to keep the intrest barkaraar…:)

 **Angelbetu** : Yaar thanks a lot too you…main toh tariff se laal ho gayi..haha..ssly yaar your words brought a great encouragement to me…thanks a very lot yaar..Aur han daya sir ziddi toh zarooran hai…ek baar unhone than li na toh ho gaya samzo..Haha…vakelgiri toh yaar..wo toh daya sir ke sarkaari vakeel hai…iss chapter me bhi dekh lena ..hahaha…Han yaar ab ye ritvik ka terror toh badh raha hai..hai toh teedhi cheez wo..dekhte hai ab..Yaar kya kahu…ACP sir ke siwa toh ye story incomplete hai..woi jaan hai…aur jaan hai toh jahan hai..Unka ghussa ek mukhoto hota hai darr aur pyaar ka…wo pyaar jata nahi pate..aur darr dikha nahi sakte..isiliye ghussesehi kam chala lete hai..Best chapter! Thanks a lot yaar ye toh bhot bohot badhiya complement tha…lo..ek silk tumhare liye…take care of yourself dear…lots of love…😊

 **Natkhat pari nikita** : Yaaaar…kya baat kar rahe ho result? Best of luck for the result dear…I am sure you will pass with flying colors..:) Mu meetha zaroor karana…thanks a lot dear take care..

 **Shikha sharma** : Han yaar iss baar toh samzo ye chapter best hua tha…I am so thankful tumhe bhi pasand aya..thanks a lot yaar..aur han acp sir ne th iss bar mast tane mare hai…haha…dekhete hai ye chapter kaisa laagta hai…

 **Rhia dubey** : Thanks a lot doll…muze bohot acha laga ye sunke..han yaar abhijeet sir toh maano iss sab me sandwich ho rahe he na idhar ke na udhar ke..kya kare ab wo bhi..dekhte hai hamare cid ke sharp shine kya karte hai aage…Thanks a lot dear…lots of love and hugs…keep writing…Love always..

 **Hey – nuz** : Thanks a lot dear. I am so touched by your review. Haha…han yaar wo last line mast tha…chalo ye lo next chapter…and thanks again dear..for your precious review it means a lot to me…take care dear ..lots of love to you.

 **Anam abhis fan** : Thanks a lot dear it really means a lot to me…hahha…I hope I am able to write good ahead too..chalo take care dear…love always

 **Cutie pari:** Hmmmm aap ka review ne toh mere motivation ko 1000 level pe de diya hai…ab kya karu itte acche writer se jo review mila hai…😊 thanks a lot dear…aur kya karu abhi sir ko thodi pareshani dene me maza aata hai…hahaha…chalo read karo ye bhi…thanks a lot dear..love always…😊

 **Pranjal:** Han yaar…sachme muze bhi acha lagta hai jab wo ek sath ho toh…sach kahun toh ek sath hi acche lagte hai…DUO rock 😊 Thanks a lot dear for your review…it really means a lot to me…😊

 **PoojaAbhiDeewani:** Thanks a lot dear..sachme accha laga padhke…han ab dekhte hain aage kya hoga…thanks a lot dear for your feedback it means a lot to me…lots of hugs…

 **PerfectAbhi:** Wow naam me hi perfection 😊 Great…Thanks a lot dear for your review that really means a lot to me yaar…sachme…lots of love and hugs to you..take care..

 **AbhiNidhi:** Thanks a lot yaar …han yaar wo manme bohot kuch bolta hai na…chalo dekhte hai ye chapter aap ko kaise lagta hai…thanks a lot dear…love love..

 **LuvcidDuoDosti:** hello…han exactly ab kya kare yaar dono apni jagah sahi hai aur beech me hai hamare abhijeet sir…najane kya hoga ab…chalo padh lo ab…haha…take care dear and thank u sooo much for your feedback…lots and lots of love…

 **Morning Glory:** Thanks a lot dear it really means a lot. I reallly try to make the scenes as realistic as possible. Lets see how this whole story turns out to be…thanks a lot for your feedback it means a lot to me..take care of yourself. Love u always.

 **Moonshine** : Thanks a lot yaar. I will really try to do that. Thak you soo much..lots of love..

 **Guest:** Thanks yaar ssly thank you …love a lot..

 **Sun:** Han bhai chalo update kr diya…chalo ab padhlo aur batana kaisa laga…any suggestions are welcome..chalo thank you …love and love..

 **Guest:** Thanks a lot for your review dear guest. Yes actually that is something many miss out. The concern hidden in his harshness. He cares for them and that's why he feels and he reacts. Thank you for your review It really means a lot to me. Lots of love and hugs.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Guys I am flattered by your feedbacks and I really hope that in the future I am able to stand up to your expectations without dissapointing you guys. So if at all you wish to tell me somehing or a correction I will be more than happy.

And thanks a lot for completing soo many reviews. I am encouraged by them. Thyre not just numbers for me. Each word and sentence that you guys share means a hell lot to me. It's the only thing I have that keeps me going guys. I really really love to hear from you. Love you a lot guys. THANKS.

* * *

" **One lie is enough to make you a liar for life"**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

He stood there at the door. Tired already. Not because of the conversation or rather the argument they had in the cabin. It was with the fact that he now had to lie with daya. _Again_.

He stepped inside the living room while keeping the keys. The TV volume was raised enough for the neighbors to knock at their doors complaining. He went passed daya. Who was busy staring at the TV with the most tensed gaze he had.

Abhijeet gazed at the kitchen. The lights were off. That means there was no chance daya had went inside. He sighed. When he came out after changing. He started preparing the ready to eat and gazed at daya.

"itne ghuse se ghooroge tv ko.. Toh kahi wo Bhaag na jaaye.." abhijeet said as he brought the food on to the table. But in return he didn't get any antics.

"accha chalo khana kha lo.."

No reply. Daya didn't even budge. Abhijeet shook his head. So he just divided the food in both of Their plates and came and sat beside him. He hold the plate in front of daya.

Daya gazed at it. Trying hard to ignore.

"daya. Ghussa khane pe mat nikal..le..please."

Daya silently took the dish from his hand as he again stared at the TV

Abhijeet felt good that at least he took the dish. So he started eating

When he looked aside. To see daya gazing at the food in his dish. When he after a pause ate a morsel. Which shocked abhijeet. Not that Daya wasn't eating neatly. But one that dreaded him always. Dayas eyes were moist. When daya was about to take another one. When a tear escaped from his eyes. As he dropped the spoon.

Abhijeet immediately kept the dish aside and sat in front of daya on the teapoy. Taking his dish from him and keeping it aside.

"daya.. Tu.."

Daya looked aside trying to hide his tear from abhijeet. As abhijeet pressed his hand softly on his knee as he said in concern "Meri taraf dekh" but seeing daya staring aside

He felt to give him some time to compose. When daya turned and looked down.

Abhijeet seeing him calm. Got up to get some water. When he heard a low tone.

"Tumhar liye ye sirf ek case hai na abhijeet?"

Abhijeet stopped and sat down again. As he sat silently.

As daya continued while still looking down and his palms together

"tumhare..acp sir ke liye.. Ye sirf ek case hai..(pause) high priority, political case.." he stopped as he spoke again "Mere liye nahi hai aisa.." he gazed up and met abhijeets gaze.

"mere liye ye ek ladhai hai.." after a pause " nai.. Isliye nahi kyuke me ladaku hu.. Na hi isliye kyuke ab ye mere igo ki baat hai"

Again looking down "ye mere.. Mere **astitva** ki ladhai hai.."

Abhijeet felt a silent shock inside him. What was days speaking? He wasn't getting it.

"Tum.. Tumhe dard hua tha na.. Dukh hua tha na.. Jab Maa ji ki dehant hua.." daya looked up again in moist eyes. Abhijeet stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Hua.. Hi hoga..tumhari Maa thi wo…(low tone) sir ko bhi hua hoga Jab unhone ma'am aur nakul ko khoya hoga.."

Daya continued with a low tone

"Muze nahi hua ye kabhi..(a pause) kyuke.. Kyuke meri zindagi me.. Sirf **mai** tha..(abhijeet felt his eyes moist as daya continued) meri zindagi me.. Koi "meri mera".. Mere Apne.. Yahan tak ke (pointing towards them) ye " **hum"** bhi kabhi nahi tha.. Sirf mai tha.. Sirf mai..(gulping) jab se smaz aayi hai na.. Tabse ek baat pata thi.. Iss duniya me.. Tum ekele ho..(abhijeet felt a warm tear roll down his eyes) aur jiske bhi tum the.. Use tumhare hone se accha tumhara na hona unki zindagi me jyaada manzoor tha..(daya said as tears rolled down his eyes) kabhi na… Yaar ye aadat hi nahi thi..ke..koi tumhe puchega...koi.. Tumhara accha karega….(wiping the tear) zindagi me.. Sabkuch seekha par kisi ke samne hath nahi failaye.. Aur madad.. Wo toh koi tabhi mangta hai na.. Jab use lagta hai ki koi hai jab wo cheekhta hai..koi uski uss cheekh ko sunega..yahan toh mai cheekhta hi nahi tha…kyuke bachpan sirf yahi pata tha apne nam se pehle …ke mera koi nahi hai..(tears rolled down abhijeet eyes.)aur ab jab kisi se madat milti hai.. Na woi log yaad aate jo help krdete the.. Kyuke.. Hum anath hai..(daya looked at him in teary eyes..

Then he got up and went near the window.

"Isiliye jab bhi koi mushkil aati hai na.. Mereliye wo ek chunoti ban jati hai.. Muze Naam se frk nahi padta raka raghu ritvik.. Koi bhi Naam dedo.. Mere liye toh wo mere zindagi ki ladhai hai..(turning to see abhijeet looking down) aur jab bhi mai haarta hun na.. Jab.. Jab bhi tum.. Acp sir.. Muze peeche Hatne ko Kehte ho na.. Muze sirf.. Ek hi goonj sunai deti hai.. (after a pause) **kayar** … Kayar aur kayar..aaj bhi unn bachchon ke shabd chubte hai muze.. Jab unhe lagta tha ke ye anath bacche(he in anger and tears clutched the window sill in front) NGO ke.. Unke donation ke _**meherbani**_ pe palte hai..(abhijeet wiped his tear away as he was sitting with his head down unable to say anything) tabse.. Tabse maine ye aadat dal li thi..ki jo aaj mujh jaise anath ko sahara de raha hai.. Wo kal usi sahare ko **rehem** kahega..(he turned sat down on the floor near the wall) anath hun yaar.. Par bhikari nahi hun… Jo Kisise madat ki bheek mangu.."

Wiping the tear away and gazing down he continued

" main kisi ke rehem pe nahi jeena chahta abhijeet..(abhijeet looked at him in silent gaze) baat hmare rishte ki nahi hai..bass yaar adat nahi dalna chahta..isiliye jab bhi ye ritvik jaise log mere samne aate hai na..mera khoon khaul uttha hai..use haraana kabhi meri manzil nahi hai...par kisise harna meri fitrat me nahi hai..(smiling sadly) par bahar ki duniya me ek anath hote hue agar tum har gaye na.. Toh saza me Sirf maut mil saktihai.. (in a sad smiling tone) tumhe pata hai sab muze ladaku Kehte Hai..(abhijeet turned to gaze at him **) Han hoo me ladaku.. Zindagi ke pehle din se ladh raha hun zindagi se.. Ab adat ho gayi hai.."**

His smile faded as a silent tear rolled down his cheeks.

" bhag nahi sakta mai abhijeet..aur na hi chip sakta hun uss kayar ki tarah jaisa in bacchaon ne muze kahan tha..(strong tone) mujhe ladhna hai.. Tum.. Tum mere sath ho na?"

Abhijeet gazed ag him in blank expression.

"Sir toh mujhse chupayenge sachai.. Yahan tak ke wo toh muze isme padne hi nahi dena chahte.."

 _ **"abhijeet.. Muze nahi lagta muze tumhe alag se batana hoga ki ye sab se daya ko dur rakhna hai.."**_

He got up instantly and came in front of abhi and sat down

"dekho agar.. Agar hum milke baat karenge na.. Toh sir man jayenge..(he in a pleading tone gazing at abhijeet) tum.. Tumhe sir ne kuch kahan mere bare me?(abhijeet face was looking blank and numb he wasn't even able to respond) dekho.. Tum tumhe toh mujh pe bharosa hai na..tum jaisa bologe na hum waise karenge.. (seeing abhijeet silent) yaar dekho zaroor case me koi progress hai.. Isiliye.. Sir ne case files bhi nikal di hai…"

Abhijeet hearing that got up instantly. Daya looked confused.

Abhijeet pov: ye kya kar rahe ho tum daya. Mai.. Mai kaise batau tumhe..

Daya got up and came next to him.

" theeke yaar mai mai janta hun tum sir ke khilaf nahi Jaana chahte.. Koi aitraz nahi hai muze.. Ek kaam kro.. Tum files dhund ke padhlo… Waise bhi tumhare au mee padhn me kya frk hai.. Same hi hai.. Aur agar koi baat hogi toh tum mujh se chupaoge toh nahi.."

Abhijeet gazed back at him. As he turned his head down again.

 _ **"Ye zid uski barbaadi hai abhijeet"**_

Abhijeet just pressed his head and came to daya.

"daya dekh..(trying not to look in his eyes) ye...mai samzata hun.. Ke.. Ye sab tumhare.. Tumhari zindagi me kitna mayne rakhta hai..(in a concerned tone) mai bilkul samzata jun.. Par daya..(holding his arm) ab toh tum akele nahi ho na...ab tumhe koi khatra nahi hai.. Tum.. Tumhe aaj ek mentor hai.. Ek dost hai.. Ek.. CID family hai daya.. Aur unhe.. Unhe tumhari parwa hai..kaltak shayad tumhari madat ki cheekh sunne.. Koi nai tha..(daya looked down) par aaj mai hun.."

Abhijeet pov: Please daya ab aur sawal mat puch.. Mat puch un files ke bare me.. Nai hai mere pass jawab..mai..mai toh bass teri salamati chahta hun Yaar.. Tum.. Tumhe kayar nahi banana chahta..par kya karu.. Tum pe agar koi bhi aanch aagayi toh..mai kaise khudko maaf karunga daya..muze time de de yaar.. Mai kuch toh karta hun.. Jisse.. Na toh sir ka dar sachme hoga.. Aur nahi teri haar hogi..bass..tabtak yaar.. Tab tak muzsce aur jhoot na bula.."

Daya was standing silent

" mai.. Mai sab theek karunga daya.." **You are leading this case**

" bass.. Tu.. Tu.. Tension mat le..

Saying he hugged daya who just silently hugged abhijeet back. Abhijeet was able to feel the tears rolling down from dayas eyes.

" mujhe tum pe bharosa hai abhi.. Mai janta hun.. Puri.. Puri duniya.. Muze Najane jo kuch samze.. Tum.. Tum mujhe kabhi ladaku nahi samzoge.."

Daya said as he parted from the hug and smiled at abhijeet.

A tear escaped from his eyes.

" _ **Use iss case se tum alag rakhoge.. Warna dcp toh hai hi uska career barbaad krne.."**_

 _"sath ho na tum mere..aur kya chahiye muze.."_

Daya said which pinched abhijeet. He just looked down unable to meet the innocent gaze of daya.

Abhijeets POV

"muze nahi pata me kiske sathhun yaar.. Nahi pata… tumhare sath tumhare khilaf nahi pata Yaar muze.. Yahan tak ke kya sahi kya galat ye bhi nahi janta yaar..pata nahi ye kaisi ranjish hai.."

 _ **"Iss bar mere hath me bhi kuch nahi hai abhijeet.."**_

 _ **"tum..tum mujhse kuch chupaoge toh nahi na.."**_

When his trans broke as abhijeet cell phone ringed he saw Freddy name.

Abhijeet "Freddy.. Itni raat ko.."

Daya wiping his tear "dekho kya Keh raha hai.."

"hello.."

"Sir aap jaldi aaiye sir..yahan problem hua hai sir.."

Abhijeet tensed "kya…. Kya hua hai?"

Freddy in tensed tone "sir.. Wo ritvik case ke jo arresting officer the CBI ke unpe attack hua hai sir.."

Abhijeet was shocked. "kya?"

When daya came near him with tensed expressions on his face.

"Han sir.. Wo ghar ja rahe the tab kisi ne unpe goliyan chalayi hai.."

"tum.. Tum kahan pe ho?"

Abhijeet tried to compose as he could feel daya standing in front of him and gazing at him.

"Sir me site pe hun sir.. Abtak wo log run pe hai sir...aap jaldi aajayi sir.."

Abhijeet "mai pohonchta hun.."

Abhijeet cut the call when Daya came "kya hua hai.. Tum.."

Abhijeet "wo malhotra case ka kuch detail aya hai.." abhijeet said even when not knowing how easily he lied to daya.

"tum yahin raho.."

"tum akele kyu.."

"nahi tum.. Tum abhi mat aao..(seeing daya about to interrupt) kal tumhe report krne jana hai..tum jante ho na.."

Saying he got hold of the gun and took his batch. He changed instantly and got his coat.

"aur dekho.. Please khana heat krke khana kha lena.. Aur so jao in time.. Already thak chuke ho.."

Daya nodded as he too felt that he was not well. When abhijeet was at the door. And was about to leave he turned.

"daya.."

Daya came forward.

"Lock krke rakho.. (daya looked at him quizzed) I mean.. Muze late hoga.. Main key leke ja raha hun.."

Abhijeet went outside and waited till daya locked the door. To ensure his safety. He immediately left after that. After some time reached the location soon. Everywhere he was able to see sirens ringing and police cars patrolling the area. Ambulance went past him. As he came parked the car and got out showing his batch he ran past the police as he reached and saw kavin and Freddy.

Kavin came forward "sir… UnHe abhi-abhi leelavati hospital bheja hai sir.. Vineet aur pankaj gaye hai unke sath.."

Abhijeet nodded as he walked ahead with kavin when they spoke while walking

"sir ye.. Officer Pritesh hai.. Inhone first responce diya tha.."

Abhijeet nodded to the officer who came in front

"kya hua kya tha yahan?"

"Sir kuch 15 mins pehle call aya tha sir.. Yahin ke neighbor ne call kiya tha.. Jab usne shot sune.. (walking to the spot) sir do goliyan mari gayi hai sir.. Ek peeth pe aur ek pair me.."

Abhijeet moved ahead where he saw Freddy investigating as he was standing near the spot lost in deep thoughts. Abhijeet saw that.

"par kitna serious hai.. Means.."

"sir serious toh bohot hai sir.. Unlogo ne jan buz kr use yahan mara hai sir..kyuke iss area mai reach krne ke liye pass wale building se bhi 5 se 7mins lagte hai.. Itne time me wo bhag bhi sake aur wo madat bhi nahi mang paya.."

Abhijeet nodded "aap uss witness.. Neighbour ko bulaye.. Main tab tak scene dekhta hun.."

Officer nodded as he went forward and went to Freddy.

"Kya hua Freddy tum.."

"sir.. Wo akele tha sir..kuch khareed ke ghar ja raha tha...tabhi mostly motor cycle pe sawar logo ne use goli mari hai..aur jab tak hum pohonche tab tak wo behosh ho chuke the.."

Abhijeet nodded as he saw the blood on the road. He felt sick in his stomach seeing the amount of blood. He wasn't even sure if he will survive.

When the neighbour came with the officer and kavin.

" sir.. Wo.. Aagaye hai.."

"han..toh aap aapne kya dekha.."

"sir..mai raat ko walk ke liye bahar tha.."

"itni raat ko" abhijeet questioned

"Han sir actually me ghar hi 11 baje aapata hun.. So uske baad nikla tha.."

"okay..toh ye aapka regular route hai?"

"nahi sir.. Actually mai iss raste se kabhi nahi jata..sir actuslly mai khud nahi samaz paa raha ke wo uss raste gaye hi kyu.."

Kavin and abhijeet looked confused

Kavin questioned "Matlab? Usme kya problem hai?"

"sir wo rasta ekdum isolated hai.. Aur lamba bhi .. Aur sir main roz ke time pe hi Jaa raha tha tab kuch goliyon ki awaz aayi aur fir jabtak me pohonchta.. Tab tak koi two wheeler pe speed ho gaya."

Abhijeet "thike.. Thank you..kavin sab toll nake pe inform karo..agar yahan se nikle hai toh highway pe toh lagenge hi.. Aur patrolling cars double krdo..hamare pass number plate nahi hai.. Par wwo hath se nahi Jane chahiye.."

He then came to the officer. And said " aap patrol pura badhaiye.. Yaha ke area mai hone wale sare officers muze on street chahiye.. Ye emergency hai.. Ye sirf ek attack nahi hai.."

Officer nodded with yes sir and left as kavin and Freddy gazed at abhijeet in confusion. A they weren't even able to comprehend what this emergency meant.

Freddy came ahead with kavin

" Sir Kai dino se dekh raha hun.. Sir baat kya hai..(gazing at kavin) samaz hi nahi raha hai sir kuch.."

Abhijeet gazed at them and then started with "Ritvik ke case jante ho na..(both nodded) ye uska hi officer tha… Jisne arrest kiya tha use..sur ab uspe ye hamla.. Ritvik ka hi kaam hai ye"

Kavin "Matlab sir..ye attack.. Sir par fir uska protection badha deta hun sir hospital me.."

Abhijeet nodded as he went to the scene. Followed by Freddy.

It was evident that abhijeet was tensed scared and worried all together. He wasn't even able to think what to do next the blood on the road reminded him of all the things that can happen to daya…"

Freddy said "sir unki condition serious hai sir.. Aap.. Daya sir ko.."

Abhijeet gazed at him "karna toh chahta hun yaar freddy. Wo uska dost hai."

Freddy in a concerned tone "sir unhe bohot dukh hoga sir..agar unhe bataya nahi toh.. Aap jante hai na..'

Abhijeet nodded and had removed his phone. When he opened the call list when suddenly he felt everyone alerting. As he saw a car coming. When he saw acp sir getting out.

When acp sir came there he was accompanied by the case head of CBI. And few other officers. Acp sir gazed at abhijeet as he saw him with his cell phone. When he ignored that talked with the police officer.

Abhijeet kept the phone inside and followed there with freddy. Acp sir gazed at them.

" kuch pata chala unke bara mai"

"nahi sir patrolling chalu hai sir.."

When CBI head of case officer Kashyap asked abhijeet

"witness kya kehna tha.."

"sir unse baat ki hai wo yahin ke neighbour hai actually sir ye ek dead area tha sir.. So yahan se kisike ko bhi bulana ya kisine dekhna hard tha.. Zarooran unhone ye Are chuna kyuke wo jante the ke yahan iss time me Bass kuch hi log honge. Aur sir baat ye hai ki.. Ye road officer ka bhi regular nahi tha.."

Officer kashyap nodded and asked

" ye case me progress jaldi karni hogi abhijeet. I hope ke aapke sources se iss attack ke baare me lead milenge..(after a pause) hum iss case me investigate mahi kr sakte hai.."

Acp sir said. "I can understand. Isiliye hum ise high priority pe dekh rahe hai.."

When officer kashyap gazed at abhijeet nd then at acp sir.

"No offence pradyuman but i want a guarantee ki you are having the best people on the case. Dekho mai pura bharosa karta hun tumhari team pe.. Bass ye mere officer ke jan ka case hai pradyuman. Already iske career ke liye mai kuch nahi kr saka.. Atleast i want to protect him here after."

Abhijeet just stood silent. As acp sir replied him with

" don't worry. Main samaz sakta hun. Par best officer hai kam pe. And hum puri koshish karenge ki jald se jald solve ho.."

Kashyap nodded as he left ahead for the site. When abhijeet gazed at him going. When acp sir moved towards abhijeet. When abhijeet turned he saw acp sir stating at him.

"Daya ko kya kahan hai.."acp sir asked

"kuch nahi.. Wo bass case ka bola hai.."

"sir.." abhijeet said as acp sir was leaving.

"Dost hai sir uska.."

"janta hun.."

"sir usse.."

Acp sir looked at him "progress kitni hui hai case pe abhijeet?"

Abhijeet felt silent at the sudden question kavin and freddy too felt weird.

"sir wo case files study ho chuke hai sir.. Aur mai raghu ko milne wala hu.. Wo" when acp sir interrupted him with.

"kab?"

"sir wo…" he didn't knew what to say as he was busy in case and then with daya.

"abhi suna nahi tumne. CBI officer pe attack hua hai..unhe report chahiye hai.." gazing at abhijeet

"sir me kaam kar raha hun.. Par sir officer serious hai sir..daya.."

Acp sir turned and came near him as the other officers were gazing at them.

"wahi Keh raha hun me..tumhe pata hai na iske Baad kaun hoga nishane pe"

Abhijeet who was stressed and tensed replied with "wahi toh Keh raha hun sir..use batana zaroori hai.."

Acp sir Controlling his frustration as he was getting calls "aur bhi zaroori cheeze hai abhijeet. Tum abhi ke abhi special officers appoint karr rahe ho as a protection to daya.."

Abhijeet gazed at him in shock so was Freddy. When he saw acp sir doing something in his phone.

Abhijeet came forward with "Sir… officers..(coming near him in order to now raise the voice) sir aap.. Mai jaanta hun sir use protection chahiye.. Par sir pehlse usse cheeze chupa rahe hai.. Aur ab protection."

Acp sir in a straight tone "Abhijeet tumhe ye case lead krna hai ya nahi?" abhijeet just looked bewildered at his reply. But he wasn't backing down today. At least not after what daya had told him.

"Sir aap baat baat pe itna escalate kyu krte hai sir..(his tone was high) Han krna chhta hun me sir.. Aur kar bhi rahan hun na mai..sir ye inspector uska dost hai.. Hum daya se uske official cheezen pehle se hi cheen rahe hai..ab personal me hamara kya haq hai sir.." he ended his sentence in frustration. Everyone was now watching them silently. But no one dares to say anything.

" haq toh tumhara bhi nahi hai ye decide krne ka ke daya ko iss sab ke baare me pata chalega ya nahi.. (His tone changed into anger) subah se dekh raha hun me..daya ye daya wo...uske alawa aur kuch suz bhiraha kya tumhe?" acp sir tone was filled with anger. He was looking tired and frustrated already when he arrived. It was sure that CBI was pressurizing them for performance. And this is not what he wanted to hear from his case leader. Nd certainly he didn't plan to have this argument with abhijeet at 2.46am on the road.

" abhi thodi der pehle hi bol chuka hu mai tumhe ke daya ko handle krna tumhari zimmedari hai.."

Abhijeet in frustration paced and replied with "handle? Sir mai officer daya ko handle kar lunga sir par iss..(pointing towards the blood on the road) iss inspector.. Iss dost ki iss halat se use bekhabar rakhna main nahi kr sakta sir.."

Freddy tensed seeing this argument in the middle of the scene.

"toh theek hai.. Batdado aur kya kya nahi kar sakte tum..take me abhi un CBI walon ko batadu ke mere officer ko _yahan rishte nibhane hai..(_ abbijeet looked in hurt) baat baat pe behes karne se toh accha hai ke tum iss sab pe kaam hi na karo..jab se ye case shuru hua hai bass uski side le rahe ho..Main kya Pagal jun.. Muze nahi samazt ke uska dost hai ye.."

Acp sir now with his hands in pocket and eyes at abhijeet

"Tumhe kya lagta hai.. Daya hi sirf harm hoga iss sab se? Toh tumhe batadu ke duniya me daya ke siwa bhi cheese hai.. Jinhe dhyan dene ko zaroorat hai…"

" _ **Main kayar nahi kehlana chahta abhijeet…"**_

Abhijeet shook his head and continued again "janta hun sir.. Janta hun.. Mai bhali bhati waqif hun sir.. Par sir muze Yeh bhi pata hai ke daya hit list par hai.. Aur bass ek mauka sir.. Aur Kal shayad yahan hum daya ke liye khade honge sir.. (in utter frustration) yahi sochte hue ki Yeh kaise hua.. Kyu hua..Mai aise haath pe haat dhare nai baith sakta sir..mai ye possibility sacchie hone se pehle kuch karna chahta hun sir.."

Acp sir now in a heating anger." kar toh bohot rahe ho tum… sirf aur sirf uske waqeel banke bohot bahaduri nibha rhe ho..(pointing towards the road) itni hi padi hai toh batao.. Kaun the ye log jinhone isse goli mari.. Han?(abhijeet stood silent) daya ko bachana hai…daya se chupana nahi hai. Daya kar sakta hai… Ye Sab sunne ke liye nahi hun me yahan samze..(angryily coming near him) puri raat yahan sabke phone calls attend kr raha hun meeting pe meeting kr raha hun..(pointing towards him) aur yahan aake muze kya milta hai.. Toh mera main case lead muzse behes kar raha hai aik aise case pe jo khud tum logo ki kartoot se aaj itna badh chuka hai..(gazing at abhijeet in anger. Other officers have left from there sensing the heat while some stayed who enjoyed seeing the argument) ye dost.. Dosti.. Ye sab bohot nibha liya hai tumne.. Uss din sab khel bighad kr.."

" _ **Main cheekhta hi nahi hun ab…kyuke pata hota hai koi sunne wala nahin"**_

When abhijeet tried to say something acp sir interrupted with

" bass.. (gazing fiercely at him) agar thodi bohot akal bachi ho toh ye bhi sunlo ke ye sab ke beech aaj jo wo fasa hai na wo khudke wajeh se… Koi duniya uske khilaf koi sajish nahi krr rahi.. Aur dost kehlata hai na wo uska.. Toh aapne ghusse pe kabu rakhta.. Toh shayad aaj uska yahi dost yahan hospital me apni duty krne ke liye admit mahi hua hota.." abhijeet gazed aside. As he was feeling hurt. When he looked up to see acp sir dialing some call.

"Hello sir.. Sorry wo nai thoda kam me Tha..(angry gaze at abhijeet) nahi sir..mai papers sign nahi krne aunga sir aabhi...nai sir kal bhi nahi.. Nai nai sir koi problem nahi hai sir..Bass sir me case lead ka Naam _reconsider_ kar raha hun…"

Abhijeet looked at him in shock so did kavin and Freddy. When abhijeet could easily feel the gazes of smirks in the people around him. There were many who hated him. And today they were pleased seeing this.

" nahi sir..muze time chahiye hai..(after a pause) jaldbazi me nahi **galat** decision nahi lena chata…(abhijeet looked down instantly unable to see in acp sir eyes) ok sir.."saying he cut the call.

" kavin.. Guards appoint honge daya ke liye 24.7..tum decide karo aur unhe appoint kro abhi.. (kavin looked at abhijeet sir. But got a angry gaze from acp sir so left to call) aur tum.."

When Freddy interrupted.

" Sir abhijeet sir galat nahi hai sir.. Aap.. Please.. " when acp sir just ignored him.

" tum.(abhijeet looked at him) tumhe me **36 hrs** deta hun.. Agar isme tumne as a case head progress kiya toh tum iss case ko lead karoge..(abhijeet gazed at him in shock again) warna iss bureau me aise bohot officers hai jo iss case ko case ke tarah handle kr sakte hai..(abhijeet was gazing just silently unable to say anything) Aur agar yahi chalu rakhna hai toh case chod do…(angry tone) case me daya ko kya pata chalega kya nah chale ga aur guards rahenge ya nahi rahenge iske liye muze tumhare permission ki zaroorat nahi hai…"

When abhijeet came forward silently to say something

" ab hamare beech baate nahi hongi abhijeet.( abhijeet paused there itself hearing the harsh tone) Monday ko mere desk pe ek toh case progress rakho aur agar wo nahi rakh sake toh mujhse milne aane ki zaroorat nahi hai (it pinched abhijeet as acp sir spoke in a very formal tone)"

He was walking out of there when he spoke something while turning and purposefully said in a harsh tone

" aur agar protocol ko override kiya toh tumhara suspension letter le jana mere table se.. (seeing abhijeet looking down and just nodding slightly so he added in stiff tone) is that clear abhijeet ?"

Abhijeet who was embarrassed to even look up. As 10 to 15 officers heard this conversation and were staring at him. Who was looking down. Looked up.

Acp sir could easily feel the embarrassment and hurt in abhijeet eyes. He too didn't want to do it here at least not in front of a whole bunch of officers and on the street at night. But he very well knew that this was coming. He knew that if he didn't stop him right at this moment. There will be consequence's which no one was prepared for.

Abhijeet looked up at acp sir trying to hide his emotions he spoke "yes sir.."

Acp sir gazed at him as he walked away soon.

As soon as acp sir left the place the whole space was filled with gossips. And whispers. Abhijeet was not even able to look up.

 _"Dekha..ye rob jamate hai ye log..accha hua inki akal thikane pe layi.."_

Abhijeet looked in the direction of the voice but couldn't spot one. As there were many. When Freddy came to him with "Sir.. Chaliye sir.."

Abhijeet walked with him to the car

"Sir aap.. Please acp sir ki baaton.. Ka.."

Abhijeet shook his head with "36 hrs..nai toh case se bahar..(gazing aside) ab toh daya se yahi jhoot bolna baki tha…"

Freddy replied with "Sir aap tension mat leejiye sir.. Aap case pe dhyan dijiye sir.. Aap aapka iss case pe jo a bohot zaroori hai sir.."

Abhijeet nodded.

Abhijeet pov :

"Mai nai mil sakta yaar tujhse ab.. Maine socha tha ke aj tuze sab batadu.. Par… mai is case se hat nahi sakta.. Aur Sirf 36 hrs hai mere pass…. Tu kayar mahi hai yaar..nahi hai tu.. Main teri zindagi se nahi khel na chahta..janta hun me ke ye kitna important hai.. Par mai abhi kuch nahi kr sakta daya.. Abhi muze case pa kam krna hi hoga.. Ritvik tr pohonchna joga iske pehle ke wo tuztak pohonche.. Bhot jhut bolraha hum yar tujhse.. Bss meri majboori hai.. I hope ke jab bhi tuze sacchie samze.. Tu mujhe maf karna..maaf karna Yaar muze.."

Saying he left the space within minutes leaving a tensed Freddy behind.

Little did he knew that this was the start of his worst 36hrs of him.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I hope it was good enough guys. 5,652 words. I hope they were worth.

 ** _20 reviews_** for faster update.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Authors note:**_

 _ **Rhia Dubey:** Thanks a lot dear for your appreciation. Han yaar actually daya sir apni jagah sahi hai..kyuke kai bar unhe aise dikhaye gaya hai jaise unke ghusse unke zid ko koi reason hi nahi hai..as if its part of his personality. And abhijeet sir zarooran suffer ho rahe hai..i can totally understand that. Situation hi aisi hai ki ab wo bhi kya kar sakte hai. A ur acp sir. yaar unke baare main toh mai kuch bol hi nahi sakti. unka rude behavior..i can understand. it was too much...thanks a lot for your feedback dear...accha laga padhke...chalo take care of yourself dear.. love u always.._

 _ **Abhiiii** : Thanks a lot for your review dear. it means a lot to me..take care and lots of love_

 _ **Radz:** Haha thanks a lot yaar. it meant everything . i just hope that i am able to do it till the end...thank you...take care.._

 _ **Cutie pari:** Yaar kya kahu main samaz sakti hun ke aisa behaviour toh koi na sahe..specially when its this humiliating. pata nahi abhijeet sir itne humble aur down to earth kaise hai jo wo ye sab seh lete hai...acp sir ke bare me toh kuch nahi keh sakti yaar...chalo ab aage padho...ab toda kaam wala chapter hai...take care dear ...love u a lot.._

 _ **Guest A** : Thanks a lot dear..sunke accha laga...i will try to write my best..thanks aagain yaar.._

 _ **Priya** : thanks a lot for your feedback it means a lot..thank you.._

 _ **Hey- nuz:** Really i must say that you were the only person who had actually liked the abhi-acp sir scene. i am so glad you did. i know that many a times people find it very hard to see acp sir like this. well ofcource its the xperiecen of his rash and rude behavior regarding abhijeet that is making everyone cynical. But Acp pradyuman is not a simple man to understand. Indeed your appreciation meant that i was able to portray him well. I hope to keep it that way in the future too. Thank you for your precious feedback. it really means a lot to me. :)_

 _ **Arvi:** Thanks a lot dear. i am so glad that you found it worth. i am pretty sure that many of us are busy here and theyre spending minutes of thier life on my peice then i am ought to make it a worth read. thank you again. _

_**Natkhat pari nikita:** Tumhe pata hai tumse toh mai personally baat krna chahti thi. kyuke main iss situation se guzar chuki hun. Jis din result tha uss din toh ye laga hi tha ke kuch khas marks nahi aaye aur na jane ab kya hoga. ye soch ke mai aage gayi...aage bhi wahi dar rehta ke marks acche na aye toh...par kuch aur time baad jab life ki reality dekhi . tab pata chala ke marks are just numbers. and nothing more. marks cant measure the amount of efforts you did to get the marks you got. marks cant measure how much hard it was for a person who is such a good writer to write papers instead of fanfics. Marks cant ever measure creativity. Woh bass numbers hai jo tumhari iss zindagi ki kahani ke panno me kho jayenge. Kuch dino baad shayad tum inhe bhul bhi jaao. Jaise mi bhi bhul gayi. Hmare haath me bass dat ke koshish karna hota hai..uska kya nateeja aayega. ye toh hamare hath me nahin. Tumne tumhari taraf se tumhara efforts kiya. Bass. Yaad rakhna nikita ke jab tum bade ho jate ho na tab samazta hai ke hamare marks, hamara proffesion , hamare financial status hame define nahi krta. zindagi me tum topper nahi aayi toh chalega. Bass ek acchi insaan zaroor banna. Wo bohot hoga hum sab ke parents ke liye. Kyuke in the end who we are is what matters. love you bacche...there is soo much more to life for you to look...Take care beta...U r my precious gem jiski pehchan uske marks nahi uski andhruni sundarta hai...love you dear. always ttake care of yourself. _

_**Jyoti A :** Thanks a lot dear. i am so glad that you liked this chapter. han indeed emotionally packed to tha hi. Thanks again dear. i hope i stand upto your expectations. _

_**Duosun:** Thanks a lot dear for your feedback it really meant a lot to me. and i hope yaar ke duo ke beech kuch na ho..but ab keh nahi sakte..anyways lets see what happens...take care dear..._

 _ **Ls:** Oh thanks a lot your words yaar they were very motivating couldnt have asked for anything else..thank you soo much.._

 _ **Shikha shaarma:** Sahi kahan yaar tumne..muze bhi yahi laga tha...par u know past itni aasani se chutta nahi aur jab tak hum use chodte hai tab tak kabhi kabhi hamara aaj humse dur chala gaya hota hai...ab ye daya sir pe depend karta hai ke wo kya kr sakte hai...kyuke aaj tak unhe hamesha protect kiya gaya..unke ghusse ko kahin na kahin jayaz nahi mana gaya...unka ghussa kewal ghussa nahi hota...uske peeche bohot kuch hota hai jo shayad wo batate nahi yaa hum dekh nahi paate...zarroran unhe ab aapne aaj par concentrate krna chahiye..jo unke samne hai...agar wo aise react nahi karenge toh shayad ye sab uljhan kabhi ho hi na..aur acp and daya sir...yaar unke bare me toh me kuch keh nahi akti...kaun sahi kaun galat shayad ab bass waqt bata sakta hai...u are right..ek ko hurt krke dusre ko bachana koi bewakoofi ka kaam hai... pata nahi ab kya hoga...anyways..thanks a lot dear for your feedback...sachme accha laga ye jaan ke ke tum aur me ek hi nav me hai...hahha...sachme..thanks a lot...:)_

 _ **Abhinidhi** : han yaar mere man me aur kuch dusra nahi...mai bilkul samaz sakti hun ghussa hona toh sab ka jayaz hai...abhi sir hamesha suffer hote hai..thanks a lot for your review yaar...take care _

_**Eman:** han yaar thanks a lot...zaroor update karungi...thanks a lot dear.._

 _ **Guest:** han yaar unka rude behavior sachme bohot jyaada hi rude tha...mano wo kuch alag hi the...anyways thanks a lot for your review yaar_

 _ **Angelbetu:** Bapre madam...itna bada lika hai aapne.. padhke bohotaccha lagta hai tumhara review...lagta hai ke kuch dhang ka likha tha maine...hahha...exactly...ek cheez bachane jao toh dusri haath se fisal rahi hai...mano hame ab choice krna hoga ke hame sabse jyaada ab kya important hai? ye faisle samzo bohot hard hai...Duo ka jo scene tha wo behad zaroori tha aur muze accha laga ke tumhe wo bohot pasand aaya..kyuke aaj tak daya sir ka emotional ho a ya unka ghussa karna kabhi uska sacchi karan ya uski asli wajah kabhi batayi gayi hi nahi...hamesha unhe expressive keh keh ke unke asli expression andar hi reh gaye...aur aakhir aapni ladhai kaun na jeetne chahe...mai bhi hoti toh mai yahi chahti ke muze mauka mile ... uska dard ek hai aur abhi sir ka ek...jo farz ke aur dosti beech kahin na kahin kheeche jaa rahe hai..unhe dosti utnihi pyaari hai ...par najane ab aur kya hoga...aur jhooth...shayad inke relation ki neev ko hila de..ab ye unki itne saalon ki dosti par hai ke ..wo ab kya react krte hai?_

 _ **luvcidduodosti** : thans a lot yaar...han long chapter toh zarooran tha...ab acp sir ki vakeelgiri toh me nahi karungi kyuki unka behavior tohbsachme galat tha..ab dekhte hai aage kya hota hai..thanks a lot yaar ...love u.._

 _ **anam abhis fan:** thanks a lot yaar i am glad that you liked it..it really means a lot...love u dear...take care..._

 _ **perfect abhi:** han yaar acp sir ka behavior justify ho nahi sakta...aur daya sir ke express hone ki zarooran zaroorat thi..sachme it was great to read your review...chalo take care_

 _ **Pooja abhi deewani:** Thanks a lot yaar...it means a lot to mee...sachme accha laga review...take care dear...stay tuned aur padhte rehna...love u lot..._

 _ **Pranjal:** thanks a lot dear...take care and i hope ye bhi sahi ho jaye chapter... _

* * *

**This isn't as action packed or emotion packed chapter as before. lets see how you find it ...meet you in the end..**

* * *

 **"If only you had been able to gaze into my mind. i am sure you would've cried"**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

Morning brought a new hope and a new day. Something new for each one of the people in the city. Just the way it brought something new for him. daya opened his eyes only to feel the alarm snooze and his mind drifting back to sleep. He was tired. Yet. He just shook his head as he got up into a sitting position in the bed. This day was so tiring in the beginning itself. He still got up and pulled himself to get fresh and go out into the living room. He saw the door of Abhijeet's room still open just the way it was before he slept yesterday night.

" Ye aya kin ahi ghar.." saying he checked the room to find it empty. He gazed outside from the window. No, no car was there. He sighed with a realization that he didn't came back after all. Leaving the room, he got a hold of his cell phone and tried calling him. but he was out of coverage area. "out of coverage? Kahan gaya kahan hai ye bhala?raat ko wapas aya bhi nahi. Shayad wapas bureau na gaya ho…(muttering) workaholic insaan…" saying he kept the phone aside and left for bureau.

He came outside to get into his car. When he felt something usual. He just looked around. Walked aside to the side there was no one there. He then again came back to the front.

Daya(pov): ye kaisa feeling araha hai…(looking aside) koi nazar rakh raha ho jaise..(he walked around the house and the street In-front only to see his neighbor's. He just smiled at them) dikh toh koi nahi rha hai…kya pata…shayad jra zyaada hi so gaya hun shayad..sab kuch hi ajeeb lag raha hai..

Saying he left from there. All the way that feeling didn't leave him. he wasn't quite able to spot anyone or anything that felt out the place or different. So, he just ignored it and moved to the bureau. As soon as he entered, he saw Freddy who got a little tensed seeing him there. He felt that unusual as Freddy went back to normal real soon. He went and just sat on his desk. Looking through the files he just completed a little of the tasks but then questioned freddy who was looking busy with something.

"Abhijeet aya tha kya? Subah?" daya asked as he approached Freddy desk. Freddy looked up from his work as he felt an unknown pain.

Freddy (pov): Ek dusre se baat kare ye na karee k dusri ki hamesha aap dono ko fikr rehti hai..wahan wo aapki fikar me aur yahan aap..kash mere pass koi jawab hota sir.

Daya seeing freddy lost in thoughts "are?aise kya dekh rahe ho meri taraf..."

Freddy realizing just shook his head and said " are nai wo sir …bas..abhijeet sir toh…nai aye sir..kyu sir aap kyu puch rahe the?"

Daya nodded to his answer when replied with a concered tone "nahi wo raat se ghar nahi aay hai..(Freddy pained after hearing that) muze laga tumhe pata hoga"

"nai sir..(getting lost in thoughts) kya pata kahan hai…" his tone was low and silent. Daya gazed at him for a moment as he felt his tone weird from normal. But then nodded and left to his desk.

Time passed as he worked on the things in hand. And tried to concentrate on his work. but it was clear that he wasn't able to concentrate well on it. Freddy was silently observing everything.

"kasha ap kal wahan hote sir..mujhe pata hai aap ne sir ko roka hota Abhijeet sir ko itna bolne se..(his head lowered unknowingly) mai toh kuch nahi kr paya sir…aakhir kya krta…acp sir toh meri baatsunte hi nahi..woh toh Abhijeet sir ki bhi koi baat nahi sun rahe toh meri kya sunenge…pata nahi kya ho gaya hai unhe..jab se ye case ayah hai..wo aapke liye bohot zyaada protective ho gaye hai…(gazing at daya) sach kahu toh Abhijeet sir bhi puri koshish kr rahe hai kea app ko kuch na ho..par kal acp sir ne unhe itna nahi bolna chahiye tha…wo aapse jhooth nahi bolna chahte hai..(seeing daya gazing at the door of the bureau) aur shayad isi pareshani ki wajah se wo case pe bhi nahi concentrate kr paa rahe… sach kahu sir toh muze toh samaz hi nahi raha hai ke kon sahi kaun galat…sab confusion hai.."

When suddenly the door opened. Acp sir came inside and nodded as everyone greeted him. He gazed at the empty chair as he passed from there. He just looked aside insistently not able to gaze at it anymore. Which didn't go unnoticed by freddy who gazed at acp sir. Acp sir could easily see a tinge of disappointment in his eyes. So he just averted his gaze. Only to see daya. And unknowingly a response came from his mouth "tum..tum theek ho?"

Daya gazed at him in confusion. As he was expecting that acp sir must still be a little angry on him regarding their argument. But this reaction was strange for him. So he replied with "han sir…mai toh theek hi hun.." then seeing acp sir nodding he asked "sir..(acp sir gazed at him) aapne Abhijeet ko dekha hai kya? ( acp sir remembered the last night. He just looked aside) matlab sir wo keh raha tha ke kuch kaam hai…wapas aane me late ho jayega … par sir wo toh aaya hi kal wapas.."

Acp sir instantly looked at him there was shock in his eyes. When his gaze met with freddy who just shook his head silently. Acp sir felt guilt overcoming him. he was tensed for him. he just replied daya with "nahi wo..pata nahi…kuch kaam ke silse mai gaya hoga..aajeyga" saying he left to the cabin instantly. Daya looked at him going and then glanced at everyone who just pretended to be busy.

"ye sir ko kya hua hai..(thinking) shayad meri argument ki wajah se ispe ghussa hain..(gazing at abhijeets desk) sorry boss… chalo as a compensation aaj koi file hi complete kr leta hun..waise bhi inke rehte kahan muze kahin apna khudka investigation krne ko milega" saying he sighed and sat on the chair and started doing work.

Acp sir came inside the cabin and instantly got involved in the work. when he in between just kept the pen aside and gazed at the watch. It was 9:30 am he just gazed at the people inside the bureau but still unable to concentrate he just pressed the forehead. He wasn't worried. He told himself. Why will he? He didn't know I it was a question to himself or others. Sighing he just continued the work.

At some remote place in the heart of Mumbai. Andheri west. The area was crowded with houses which were overlapping each others personal space. As the streets ran through the gaps. Plagued with people which he knew, some he didn't. he walked fast through the busy lanes trying to get to his destinations as soon as possible. He passed the stalls and the food marts. Trying to look as normal as possible. When he reached the corner of a abandoned house and went inside. He fortunately didn't have to wait as he saw Raghu khabri waiting there.

"Kaun the wo" his tone was flat and devoid of any emotion he asked as Raghu came forward from the dark alley behind the house.

"Supari parso hi li gayi thi, 0.25 caliber ki goli se hua hai na?"

"han..parso?"

"han saab, apna ghoda market mai naya hai saab…client toh aaya hai .."

"aur kaam bhi poora hua hai.."

"trace kar raha hun saab par naya admi hai saab time lagega"

"naya ho ya purana ho ya pracheen…muze frk nai padta" Abhijeet said in a stiff tone as he gazed outside the broken window. "Officer hospital mai hai…ek peeth me aur ek pair me mari hai goli.."

Raghu nodded in acceptance and said "raat tak ka time do saab iss chuhe ko nikalta hun saab…peeche se mara hai na saab matlab kam aur assan ho gaya..iss dhande me peeche se goli challane wale kam hi hai.."

Abhijeet nodded and said "raat tak Raghu..mere pass aur waqt nahi hai…uska nam pata sab sab chahiye hai muze. Tu bass information de baki me dekh lunga"

Saying Abhijeet started to leave when Raghu came forward hurriedly "saab….CBI wale pe goli chalayi hai saab..(in a low tone) aap…"

Abhijeet turned and gazed at Raghu and understood his concern "tu naam de bass.." Raghu nodded as Abhijeet fled the place within minutes.

He left from there to another place. He listed down the people who were affected by ritvik and his acts. Soon he reached the first house.

Opening the door the woman came "ji aap?"

Abhijeet showing the batch "ji mai CID se hun aapse kuch baat krni thi..aaoke ghar ke case ke bare me."

When a man came forward from behind her.

"dekhiye bass kariye ab roz naye naye log bhejte rehte hai aap.. (abhijeet tried to interrupt) kya samaz kya rakha hai aapne hame.. Hamara ghar toh bik gaya ab kya iss ghar me bhi chain se na jine dene ka kaam diya hai kya ussne aapko.." the old man said as he came infront of abhijeet he was looking tired and irritated.

" alag alag log.. Nai mai Cid se hun.."

" are nahi pata apka cid vid hame..(gasing at abhijeet in anger) har bar naye naye Naam leke hame lutne aate ho.. Hum gareeb hai bhai par bewakoof nai.. Samze?" the old man said as he sat down coughing.

Abhijeet helped him sit as he moved forward." dekhiye.. Please. Aap mai kisi ke Kehne pe nahi aaya hun. Mai aapki madat krne aaya hun.."

Old man said sitting." madat? (smiling in pain) das saal court ke chakkar laga raha hun sahab ye madat ka jhootha sapna aap na dikhao sahab..ab toh meri umar bhi ho gayi.. Insaaf dilate hai na aap..(looking around) toh dekhiye is mohalle ko.. Dikh raha hai aapko insaaf? Han? (abhijeet looked aside) ghar lut gaya sahab sabka… Ghar… Aur aapke jaise log aake Kehte Hai ke madat karenge.. Are aise hazaro dekhe maine.. (his throat pained) mere bete ko mara tha na uss jallad ne tab bhi aye the tumhare jaise log.. Ki hadsa hua hai.. Jurmane ke paise dene wale the..(pointing towards his daughter in law) 5 saal se Insaaf ka intezaar kr rahi hai meri bahu.. Pati paisa ghar sab le gaye wo.. Aur aapne kya kiya Haan?"

Saying the old man was getting up again in anger when the people from the chwl came forward and stopped him with.

" dadaji aap shant ho jaiiye .. Ye.. Arora ke aadmi nahi hai.." one man said

Abhijeet moved forward as he sat down and gazed at the old man

"mai janta hu mai aapke koi sawal ka nahi deparaha.. Par jaise aj aapne apka beta khoya hai.. Waise hi kal ek police officer pe hamla hua hai.. (looking towards all) mai wada nahi kr sakta.. Par mai koshish kr raha hun.. Ke aap sabko Insaaf mile.."

When one man came forward" are sahab jab aapke officer oe aanch ayi tab aap yahan aaye..hum toh gareeb thehre na likha padhi aati hai na jhoot farebi aise hi aapke jaise log naye naye acchi zindagi ke wade late hai… AurAur hum unpe vishwas dhare aapna ghar kho baithe.. Kaise kare aap pe vishwas?"

Abhijeet looked around at all the people who were gazing at him.

" mai dil se sharminda hun ke hamare department maise bhi log iss sab me shamil hai.. (pleading tone) par mera vishwas kariye ye jung sirf aapki nahi hai abhi cid aapke sath he.. Ye jo.. Ye jo kiya hai na unn logo ne aap ke sath is sab ki saza mil sakti hai use..aap..aap sab gawah he usski kartuto ke.."

" gawah.. (folding hands) na sahab na.. Ab bas jaan bachi haim. Nahi nahi.."

As soon as he said that everyone just hurriedly left from there.

" aap kahan Jaa rahe hai.. Kya aise mi layenge aap Insaaf.. Rukiye.." abhijeet shouted at the people

" wo nahi rukenge officer…"

A voice said. As he moved out from the dark. Abhijeet turned to see him.

"aap?"

He came and stood next to him

"CBI officer Avnish"

Abhijeet looked at him in shock. "CBI yahan?"

He smiled at abhijeet "kyu rules sirf aap CID wale hi tod sakte hai?" abhijeet just gazed aside as he saw the remaining people leaving.

"aap toh lucky hai.. Aap se inhone bat ki.. Warna police officers ko dekh ke toh inka sir fir Jaata Hai.."

"hamare hi department ke log agar inse mile honge toh.."

"kisne mara usne pata chala.."

"tum.. Wo case.."

"han nai hai wo case hamare under par aap logon pe bharosa nahi hai muze..(saying he moved ahead)"

Abhijeet in anger asked "kgu? Aapke log pata laga paye ki kaun the ye log?"

"nahi. Kyuke aap jaise jabaz log ispe kaam kr rahe ho na.. Toh aap toh dhund hi loge na.." abhijeet irritated at the comment just walked ahead.

"jaiiye jaiiye aur sab ghar pe jake dekhiye.. Har darwaze pe sirf aur sirf inkaar milega aapko.." Avnish said as he sat down.

Abhijeet turned and came near him "investigation nahi kr sakte toh muze krne do"

"kya karoge investigate? Han?"

"wahi jo sach hai.."

Avnish clapped with "wsh.. Sach.. Lo.. Fir jadda khodo yahan.."

Abhijeet again turned un anger "Han yahin gadha hua hai ye.. Neeche.. Har ek wo insaan jo iske khilaf gawahi dene gaya wo aaj iss dharti ke neech gadh diya gaya hai.. (abhijeet gazed at him in shock) aur wo sab log jinhone use chunaoti di…" he said in anger.

"tum kaise jante ho ye sab" abhijeet asked. As he came near him.

"kyuke mai janta hun ke tum jis raaste pe chal rahe ho.. Uske aage kya hai.."avnish said as he gazed on the alley in front.

Abhijeet questioned." raasta?"

Avnish pausing looked at abhijeet " CBI ka Yeh Pehla officer nahi hai jispe jaan lewa hamla hua hai.. (looking down) 4 saal pehle bhi ek officer pe hamla hua tha.. Wo bach nahi paya.."

Abbijeet sat down in the front area "I am sorry"

Avnish said "sorry toh main hun..wo mera dost tha.. (pause) sabse acha dost"

Abhijeet paused hearing that.

"use protect krne ki sab koshish ki thi aine.. Sab.."

Abhijeet asked "use.. (after a pause) protection? Diya tha?"

Avnish smiled "Han.. Par usne liya kahan kabhi…" turning towards abhijeet "tumhari hi tarah yahan investigate kr raha tha me.. Ke ek cheez mil jaye jisse mai use pakad Saku..uske Saare proofs bureau maise gayab ho jate hai.. Uske khilaf chashmadeet gawah mare jate hai. Aaj tak ek bhi gawah zinda court tak nahi pohonch"

Abhijeet was silently hearing what he said "tumhare Kehne ka Matlab hai ke he is invincible?" he said in a complaining and little anger plastered tone.

"nahi..bass yahi batana chahta hun ke use pakadne me, jo kho chuke ho use pane me jo hai wo mat khona.." avnish said in a firm tone as he got up and came to him. "main janta hun iss samay(abhijeet got up) shayad tumhe ye sab kuch sense nai bana raha hoga..par.. (after a pause) iss sab ko khatam hone ko bohot Waqt jayega. Aur agar tum lucky rahoge toh shayad tum ye case jeet bhi Jaao..(looking down) par uss jeet ki keemat bohot mehengi hai.. Bohot.."

Abhijeet confused." tum kehna kya chahte ho.. Aur tum ye sab muze kyu bata rahe ho"

Anvish said "kyuke shayad me wapas kabhi tumhe ye bata na pau (after a pause) main yahan 1 saal ruka tha.. Dhund raha tha sab. Jab muze ek proof mila tab mere dost ka murder kiya gya.. Bilkul meri aankhon ke samne aur mai kuch nahi kr saka.. Jaise aaj tum us CBI officer ke scene par khade the waise hi mai tha..(looking at him) aise hi aaya tha.. Isi jasbe se ke mai sab pata laga lunga… Pata maine laga liya tha.. Yahan tak ke maine gawah bhi laya tha.. Par wo ek din pehle hi police custody me mar jata hai..mere dost ki maut accidental declare ki jati hai aur mera operation aur mera investigation baseless rag kiya jata hai.. (in anger gazed at him) insaaf krne aya tha me.. Aur aaj usi ki mang kar raha hun.."

Abhijeet was silent but his suspicion was still not sure he gazed at the rain outside and then asked

" bharosa karna maine chod diya hai iss job ko lene ke Baad. Ek wajah do jisse me tumpe bharosa karu.."

Ankush smiled." karoge.. Aaj raat…"

Abhijeet asked as he started to leave wearing a hoodie. Abhijeet "chip chip ke kyu Jaa rhe ho fir?"

"Mera area nai hai ye. I am banned from this investigation"

Abhijeet who was standing silent looked up. "kya?"

"Everything has consequences abhijeet. I was transferred to Kolkata bureau."

Saying he was nearly outside when abhijeet came running

"aaj kya ho hone wala hai?"

"bohot kuch.."

Saying he left as Abhijeet tried to chase him he saw him dissappear in the crowd. He just sighed.

"ispe bharosa karu.. Ya.."

Saying he opened the cell phone and instantly accessed the user data from the bureau ID.

He saw his name flashing on the screen. Abhijeet gazed in awe.

"ye..(he gazed at the crowd) ye case hai kr har pal bass ulajhte hi Jaa raha hai…kya.. Kya hone wala hai rsat ko? Samaz nahi aaraha hai ispe..(gazing at the photo in hand) ye kya Keh raha tha kuch samaz nahi aaraha hai..aur ye log.. Ye log seedhe mu baat tak nahi kr rahe.. (pressing his forehead)"

When he got a call. He saw the caller.

" hello.. Han.. Ji maine hi apointment liya tha..han okay. Main.. Abhi pohochta hun.. Okay. Thank you"

It took him 2hrs to reach the office. The traffic was getting worse with time. He rushed inside when the assistant nodded at him to enter.

He entered inside. To see a man sitting 3reading some files and having a pile infront. He gazed at him with a knock.

"Are officer. Please. Have a seat" saying he got up as he shaked hand with abhijeet.

"sorry wo muze late.."

He smiled "nahi nahi.. I can understand mumbai traffic." then sitting and moving the files aside.

"kuch lenge aap.."

Abhijeet in anxious tone said "nahi.. Thank you.. Actually.. Muze pure details chahiye the"

He smiled and pushed the files infront of him towards him. Abhijeet gazed at him in confusion

"ye he aapke details.."

Abhijeet was shocked. "kya"

"Han.. Paanch saal ka kaam hai.. Fraud, murder, kidnapping, illegal accommodation of land, property disputes… sab hai isme.. Jo aapke Mr. Ritvik arora ke upar chal rahe hai..sur sucess rate.. 0."

Abhijeet was shocked and angry "aisa kaise ho sakta hai Verma ji.. I mean.. Aap toh koi na koi kisi na kisi case me use pakad sakte the.. (pointing towards the pile) itne sare cases register hoke court tak toh aaye hai.."

Lawyer Verma nodded "sahi kahan aapne.. Par ye sir kabhi end tak pohonchte agar unhe end krne ke liye kuch hota.. Fraud ke case me documents gayab. Illegal accommodation me ek din pehle inke Naam ke documents pesh hote hai, kidnapped logon ke cases ongoing hai jo kabhi solve hoge bhi nahi, murder prove hue nahi aur jo hue usme Sirf supari killers pakde gaye.. Aur witness.. Court ka itna bhagya nahi tha officer ke wo unhe zinda kabhi dekh oaye. Aaj tak ek bhi witness court zinda nahi pohonch a. Accident, blast, murder. Aur kya nahi.. (looking intently at abhijeet) aapko yahin lag rha hoga na ke hum log kitni asani se har man rahe hai.. Shi lag raha hai aapko.. Muze bhi yahi laga tha 5 saal pehle. Par ab nahi lagta."

Abhijeet was frustrated as he banged the hand on the file." mere pass time nahi hai.. Muze ise saza dilani hai.. Aur isi saal.. Main nahi janta ke aapke ye records kya Kehte Hai.. Aur kya..(in frustration) jahan jau bass yahi.. Ke wo jit raha hai aur hum (gazing at lawyer) hum haar rahe hai.."

Abhikeet gazed down as he felt his anger seething. He looked up and added in a apology tone.

" sorry.. Mai. "

Lawyer got up and came in front:" it's okay. Mai samaz sakta hun. I know ke ye aapko shayad pasand na aaye.. Par.. (sitting on the side of the table) ye sab aapke department maise kisi ke support ke siwa nahi ho sakta.."

Abhijeet nodded downhead. As he spoke "janta hun.. Isika afsoos hai.. Ke mai na hi janta hun ke wo kaun hai.. Jo ise har pal help kar raha hai.."

"aapko use saza dilani hai.."

Abhijeet gazed up and said "Kal CBI officer par hamla hua hai.."

Lawyer gazed tensed. As he looked down. And went back to his chair.

"aapko kya chahiye.. Jisse ap court me prove kr sakenge?"

Lawyer was silent for a moment then he just gazed at the files.

"mera adha career iss incomplete case par gaya hai officer. (gazing ay him) aapko help karne ke siwa mera aur koi maksad nahi hai…"

Then after a pause he gazed at abhijeet in firm gaze "Witness.. Witness.. Ek jeeta jagta witness officer that's the key to this case. Aap muze wo de dijiye. Main aapko mera word deta hun ke he wil be prosecuted to death"

He said in a confident tone. As Abhijeet nodded in acceptance. And soon left the place. He came out and was walking when he saw Tarika outside.

"tum?" he gazed at her

She walked toward him "kyu? Aise dekh rahe ho jaise bhoot dekh liya ho.."

"Tumhe kaise.." Tarika sighed "sawal khatam nahi hote na tumhare (smiling) thoda bohot investigation muze bhi aata hai.."

Abhijeet sighed "accha. Aur lab kaun sambhalega?"

Tarika "uski chinta tum ma karo.. Pehle chalo.. (seeing the time) shaam hone ko aayi hi. Aur muze pata hai tumne kuch khaya bhi nahi hai.."

Abhijeet who was looking lost in thought. "Tarika mera mood nahi hai. Mai badme kha lunga"

Tarika stopped on the way to car "abhijeet.. Hum uss restaurant me Jaa rahe aur kha rahe hai.. Aur tum (pointing towards him) muze samane wale ho ke ye sab kya chal raha hai.."

Abhijeet nodded little. She felt the change in his behavior. He was more silent today. He didn't argue and went forward to the restaurant.

After settling in the restaurant she gazed at him and then asked.

" kya baat hai abhijeet.. Kab se tumhe irritate krne ki koshish kr rahi hu.. Tum toh.."

He looked down. She pressed her hand on his and asked "abhijeet.."

He looked up at her and then aside. Seeing evening sun set "Tarika. Subah se iss case oe laga hun...lawyer ho victims ho..sab..sabse baat karne ki koshish kr chuka hun.." frustration was easily heard in his tone.

"samaz nahi aaraha hai.. Kya karu..(oressing his forehead) mai jitna andar ghus raha hun utna hi ye sab becheeda banta Jaa raha hai.. (gazing at her) unn logo ke pass jata hun.. Toh pata chalta hai unki condition to unn case papers se bhi zyada buri hai.. (Tarika was silently hearing him) unke apne unke ghar.. Sab sab cheen chuka hai unse.. Unhe.. Kis wade ke sath khada karu mai katghare me.. Jo khud apne apno ko iss witness ke game me kho chuke hai..(his tone was turning into helpless) ek cheez nahi hai mere pass jiske liye wo mere sath gawahi de.. Kyuke unhe pata hai.. Ke wo kabhi court tak pohonchenge hi nahi..(in anger he closed his fists) kyuke hamare..(controlling) police department wake log bhi uske Saath Hai..ek..tarika..ek insaan aaj tak court ki ek seedi nahi chadha hai...samaz rahi ho tum?"

Tarika nodded as she felt his frustration increase with each sentence he said.

" fir main.. Wahan kuch aise logo se milta hun jin pe vishwas karu toh bhi kaise ur na karo to bhi kyu..(pressing his forehead) ye case nahi ek toofan hai.. Jahan tum bass feke jate ho iss jhoot se uss jhoot par… witness nahi proof nahi.. Documents nahi..(in a loud tone) ek ek case nahi tika hai uske khilaf.. Insaaf ko ek mazaak bana kar rakha hai usne.."

He looked down as he sighed." muze kuch samaz nahi araha hai Tarika. Kuch nahi.. Jitne raaste khol raha hun har kahin bass dead end hai..(his tone was low) mai.. Iss case ko kaise solve karuna.. Agar mai use samaz hi nahi paa raha hun.."

Tarika pressed his hand in warmth and comfort as she forwarded the water to him.

" abhijeet. Shant ho jao..(gazing at him) tum.. Sahi raste pe ho abhijeet.. Aur isi liye tumhe sabkuch mushkil lag raha hai..dekho wo koi chota insaan nahi hai jo ek chote case me pakda jaye.. Wo mall bana chuka hai slums pe abhijeet.. Wo bohot upar tak pehchaan rakhta hai abhijeet..ye asaan nahi hoga abhijeet (he nodded) par tum kr sakte ho.. Aaj tak aise bohot cases the khooni the jinko pakadna ek sapna tha.. Par aaj wo hai na.. Hamari custody me..ritbik bhi jayega.."

Abhijeet nodded downhead. Then he looked aside. Seeing the darkness outside.

" raat ho chuki hai…(pressing his hand over his face) mai.. Kuch nahi kar paya ab tak.."

She felt his tone lost and silent. She said in a soft tone.

" abhijeet.. Meri taraf dekho.."

He gazed at her. His eyes already looked tired.

"dekho..mai janti hun ke ye hard hai par.. Please.. Tum.. Acp sir ki baaton ka bura mat mano.." abhijeet looked down.

"Galati toh meri hi hoti hai.." he said silently.

Tarika said "nahi abhijeet.. Aisi baag nahi hai.. Tum toh jante ho na.. Wo jab kuch nahi kar pate.. Jab koi baat aapno ke baare me aati hai tab.. Wo"

Abhijeet in silence "unn apno me kabhi kyu nahi hota Tarika?"

Tarika felt taken aback by his query. But she needed to make sure that he wasn't angry on him. No matter what she needed him to be stable. To be trusting sir. That was the only way he can be safe.

"abhijeet.."

Abhijeet in a pained tone "wahan.. Wahan wo daya mere se madat mangta raha.. Mujhse puchta raha ke kahan he files.. Kya mai sath dunga uska….kya mai uske sath ispe kam karunga.." sighing and smiling in pain

"maine kya kiya? (Tarika looked down) maine use jhooth.. Pe jhooth.. Bass jhooth bola..(tone turned to teary) uska dost hospital me hai Tarika..(gazing at her as he could see her eyes moist) doh gokiyan lagi hai use.. Maine kya kahan usee… Case hai.. (laughing in pain) uss.. Uss ko sach batane ke wajay.. Uspe.. Uspe upar guards rakhe.. Ye jante hue bhi ke ye cheez se use nafarat hai..(tarika pressed his hand) aur case se use ho sake utna dur rakha.. Aur aaj kya hasil kiya hai maine tarika Haan?"

Tarika silently stared at him. She didn't wanted to stop him today.

" ye.. Ye sir.. Use protect krna chahte hai na.. Uska.. Wo kya. Career.. Career uski jaan sab protect krna chahte hai.. (showing the photos of vixtims) 6 officers.. Different divisions.. Na ab inka career hai na toh jaan.. Darr muze nahi lagta.. Daya ke ghusse ka.. Lagt hi hai.. Har pal lagta hai.. (seeing aside) par usse bada darr Sirf ek hai.. Aur wo hai uske Jaan ko hua khatra.. (smiling) jisse sabse bada khatra hai ritbik se use sacchie se dur rkh kar mai kaise use protect karunga Tarika?"

Tarika." abhijeet.. Tum..'

"36hrs.. Kya karunga mai tarika.. Jab bhi wahan site pe hota hun mera puri jaan daya par hoti hai.. Har pal yahi sochta yun ke wo kaisa hoga… (low tone) kabhi kabhi toh lagta hai na tarika.. Ke shayad iss case ke sath..aur bohot kuch khatam ho gaye ga.."

Tarika in a composed tone as she wiped her tearb. " tum.. Tum daya ko sach kyu nahi bata dete abhijeet.."

"pehle hi maine use bata dena chahiye tha tarika.. Mai dar raha tha ke kahin. Acp sir ka darr sach na ho jaye.. Kahin daya se sachme..(pausing) ab jhooth ka jal bohot badh chuka hai.. Samaz nahi aaraha use.. Use kaise mai.."

Tarika "jhooth kitna bhi ho abhijeet wo jo bhi hai. Msirf aur sirf uske bhale ke liye hi bola hai tumne.. Acp sir bhi shayad yahi chahte hai abhijeet.."

"mai janta hun tarika.. Ke wo ky chahte hai.. Aaj tak unki daant ne kabhi bura nahi laga..par..(tears in his eyes) iss bar aisa lag hi nahi raha tha ke wo mujhse baat kr rahe hai.. (in a pained gaze) aisa lag raha tha jaise.. Wo wo badal gaye ha.. Mai.. Maine Kuch nahi kahan unhe tarika.. Kyuke.. Wo sahi the. Mai.. Maine case pe kaam nahi kiya tha… Daya me.. Iss sab jhooth me me ulajh gaya tha.. Kahin na kahin.. (after a pause) par is bar.. Unki anknhon me ghussa nahi tha tarika.. Iss bar mai unki pdh hi nahi paya.. Jaise.. Jaise unki aankhon me kya hai muze manosamaz hi nahi aaraha tha.. (after a brief pause) ya.. Wo use bohot acche se chupa rahe the.."

When his phone ringed.

" Han.. Han mai aata hun.."

Tarika gazed at him. He moved hand over his face and then close his eyes. He was tired. Tired of this. He had a deep sigh.

" mujhe jana hoga.."

Tarika nodded lightly." thike.. "

They got up and were to leave when he gazed at her. Silently.

" thanks.."

Tarika smiled. As she gazed at him for a moment. She felt a smile crept on her face. She was soo much proud of him. So much. He who always cared for everyone. Smiling she left soon.

Abhijeet gazed at the night sky. And looked down at his cell phone.

Daya calling.

He pressed his eyes shut. As a silent tear escaped his eyes. He breathed unknown to how much more he had in the store for himself.

 **Just, how much**

* * *

 _Note:_

 _Guys, as of now youve read the chapter i just have a question for all of you that are you guys interested in a chapter which can be somewhat like this. means something that will be consisting more of investigation?_

 _like in this case there is indeed a lot of parts where there are reasons where the investigation has to be done. in this chapter i felt that it was more of a informative chapter than a emotional one._

 _i am okay with writing any one of which ever you like. I just want to know that what would you want more from this story. Because i dont want to drag it into a direction in which none of us is happy with. So whatever your thoughts are i will be glad to know them. As its really hard for me to decide on my own._

 _And sorry for a okay kinda chapter. Trust me i didn't like it much either. so its okay if you dont like it. its Longest one with 6728 words. but not that_

 _Thanks again guys. Will try to have a better chapter ahead._

 _20 reviews for faster update._


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note:

Sorry fr the delay had to make changes in the chapters and the overall story line as encountered some loopholes. Plus no electric supply due to heavy rains. Cant thank everyone individually guys. But i read all of the reviews. **And i am so much thankful for your precious words.** I am glad that you liked the investigative one too. I am trying to make sure it goes in a good direction. Which was one of the reason to make some changes as i realized that i was dragging it in the middle chapters. So now it will speed up a bit. Hope u like how it unfolds. Sorry for the mistakes and typos already. Have a good read ahead.

Couldn't mange a OS. But a chapter for you dear **LuvCidDuoDosti**.

Happy birthday to you dear. May you get all the happiness in the world. And be able to fulfil all the dreams you have. Bless you and your family with wealth health and love. Take care. And have a rocking day ahead.

* * *

 **Thanks to all the ones who added this story to favorite and following. I will try my level best to make sure all of the readers time is not wasted. By giving a good story. Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **"There is so much to us than we show, there is so much that we hide.**_

 _ **In the end its all about the person who sees the pain behind the smile"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

It was night and the moon had settled himself for the rest of the night. Which as always was long for him. cases and reports didn't leave his back. Neither did pain. Which he could feel in his back due to the immense pressure that he was in. Other than the mundane cases he was weighed down by the uncertainty he was upholding in his life.

These last two three days had been very much hectic. And he was unable to actually get to do what he wanted to do. And now Abhijeets absence was creating a kind of an unusual feeling inside him. Somewhere it was fear. While somewhere it was suspicion. And at one point he felt that it was the latter.

He ended his report. And sent some more details to others. Who were also working in the midnight.

When suddenly acp sir entered inside. He was looking stressed and tensed. And now unknowingly it was getting a usual thing.

Daya silenty observed him. And then got up and knocked.

Acp sir gazed at him. Tension was etched on every inch of his face. As he was looking like he hasn't slept in many days. He was was busy signing those files inspite of it being 4am of the night. Daya observed all of this and wanted to ask as to what was it that was taking so much of a toll on him. But he let it go as he entered completely inside the cabin. And sat down.

Acp sir asked him "kya hua?case me koi problem"

Daya felt his voice tired so answered to the point "nahi sir.. Wo bass..ab ek do file pe apki sign chahiye thi" forwarding the files to him. Acp sir pressed his forehead. As he continued signing.

Daya asked with "Sir.. Abhijeet.(aco sir looked back at him) wo….i mean"

Acp sir gazed down at the files again and signed "aa jayega Monday tk..(silent murmur) shayad"

Daya looked quizzed at him as he heard what he said. "okay..(taking the file)thank you sir.."

Daya left the cabin and came out. When he was leaving he heard a call.

Acp sir saying "nahi.. Dekhiye ye baat.. News channels tak nahi pohonchni chahiye.." as the door closed.

Daya felt something weird. And something different. He took those files and went into the file room.

"abhijeet ka achanak gayab hona aur sir ka ye bartaw zaroor kuch gadbad hai…"

He was then about to keep the file to HQ in the rack. When he saw something. File no 2291.

"ye toh.. Ritvik.." he took the file and checked the one below and above it. He saw a whole set of files. "ye files yahan..(looking at the rack) yahan toh koi aata nahi hai.. HQ ki kuch hi files yahan save hoti hai.. Ye files yahan kaise.." he wondered. And took a hold of the file. He felt that they were kept in hurry. He opened one of them. And then saw the serial numbers and took all of them.

" kal tak ye files kahin nahi thi.. Aur abhi ssari files aaj tak ki ek jagah.. Iska Matlab zaroor kisine iss pe kaam kiya hai.. Aur special HQ ke permission wali files… ye toh acp sir ke permission ke shiway ho hi nahi sakta…sir bata nahi rahe hai. Par zaroor kuch na kuch kr rahe hai..oata nahi abhijeet ko bhi kahan bhej diya hai..shayad b mujhe hi dekhna padgea ke hua kya hai."

Saying he just hurriedly put those files back." abhi abhijeet hota toh pur time ispe kaam toh kr sakya tha.. Yahan toh ye cases se fursat mile toh sahi..(gazinf aside) ab toh ye files yahin beech time hi padhni hogi"

 **Otherside.**

At night. In some other part of the city. Abhijeet was waiting inside the car. Awaiting for one lead that can put him on track with this seeming unending case.

When a text came :

 _Karan aur shoaib room no ekees, lal kali chowk ke peeche ka area._

Abhijeet "ye area me toh slum hai..kholi number kaise hai..(starting the car) dekh te hai.."

Saying he soon reached the place as it was nearly dawn and the streets were scarcely crowded.

Reaching that place he started searching for the room. As even though it was midnight still some people were awake. As it has been there time to be awake and work.

Within minutes he reached the place. It was more like a small room besides a long alley of slum houses. It looked abandoned.

Abhijeet gazed at the message on confusion. And again at the place.

He started to walk inside. He didn't take out his gun as he didn't want to alert the people around who were consisting of small kids and women sleeping outside. He crept inside. It was dark and dusty. Slowly after entering iinside he took out his gun and torch and was trying to walk ahead. Where he felt some movement behind the curtain that maybe lead to the other room

As he approached he felt harsh pain on his hand as his hand was hit by a iron rod. His hand ached as the gun fell out his hand so did the torch. He wasn't able to see anything. As before he could react someone punched him in the stomach while hitting forehead by the back of something felt like a gun. He tried to fight back but the push that came behind him. Threw him on the pillar straight to his head. He felt his vision blur for a moment. As his hand felt wet and his forehead bleeding. He instantly tried to turn and attack but he couldn't get a hand of them. As he tried to run behind them. But they had ran far fast and into the darkness. He came out pressing his forehead. Only to see his hand and head bleeding. He holded the pillar besides him. As he looked down. To see blood on his shoes. Shocked. As he knew that he didn't lose that much blood. So he entered inside. Hurriedly tried to grab the torch light of his phone. He walked ahead only to see two dead bodies lying in front of him. Bathed in Their own blood. He held his head as the people from outside came in.

One of them said "are.. Yeh.. Shoaib. Karan"

Abhijeet took his phone and called Freddy to come over and take the bodies.

"are sahab aap… Aapka Aapka khoon beh raha hai.. Sahab.." someone said as abhijeet wasnt in his good sense to understand who it was

Abhijeet who was feeling dizzy and lost. As he was not at all able to comprehend this. Felt immense frustration and ache. As he moved his non injured Hand through his hair in frustration. As he kicked the chair besides.

" Kaise kaisee…. Pohonch gaye ye log..(clenching his fist as blood oozed from it) Sirf muze pata tha.. Ye..(then realising he called raghu..)raghu..kahin use.."

 _The number you're calling is out of coverage area._

"out of coverage.. Aisa kaise.. Abhi toh usne muze message kiya..(coming out and holding the pillar) kahin.. Kahin raghu.. Ko bhi inhone kuch.."

He started walking ahead. As he wanted to check on raghu when all of a sudden he felt his eyes blur in dizzy and fell down.

 **In the bureau:**

Daya was standing in the corner area of the file room. He had just ended today's report. And was now reading the file. He opened the first file. It was laden with paper excerpts and other legal documents.

 _Lack of evidence._

"kya? Ye kaisa investigation hai inka. Itne sare caes hai ispe and lack of evidence.."

 _Arresting officer of rbe CBI is under inquiry regarding the arrest._

Unke khilaf karwai shuru ki hai. IB khud iss case me investigation karne wala hai..

"karwai? Kaisi karwai..(in tension) documental evidence proved wrong. Kya? Case files.. Kya bak rahe hai ye log…CBI to answer and explain its actions regarding this case.. False accusations.. (touching his forehead in tension) ye kaise..kya false.. Sab proofs the.. Sab kuch tha.. Ye kaisi.. Kaisi report hai."

Turning the pages in fear and anxiousness

The arresting officer has been suspended. And is under the inquiry from the IB regarding the arrest of ritvik arora. He is expected to be charged for his deliberate action taken to malify and stain ritvik arora and the political party without having any knowledge or proof regarding the same. As all the evidence has been disqualified and rejected by the court on Sunday. As they had been a part of the whole frameup. He is expected to face the judicial justice of india for the hearing and results of his legal doings.

Daya was shocked. He was unble to understand or grasp what this whole article read. They were bltantly calling his friend a liar who presented false evidence in the court.

"without proper knowledge(he clenched his fists) sab ke sab bik chuke hai.. Yahan maine aapne haathon se sahi se rakha tha.. Ek ek file check ki thi.. Aur Yeh.."

 **"tum na yaar tension bohot lete ho. Main hun na.. Dekhna itne sare evidence ke neeche usse daba denge.. Kuch nahi bighad paye ga wo hamara.."**

He remembered those sentences from his friend as he felt a surge of emotions.

He turned the pages to see how the evidences were false. Then on the next page again some other articles.

" humne kal officer ke ghar pe jaake unse baat cheet karne ki koshish bhi ki.. Par unke gharwalon ne hame koi bhi jawab dene se inkaar kar diya..sutron ke mutabik officer ko ab tak bureau mai hi rakha hai.. Jab tak janch mahi ho jati wo bureau custody me hi honge..unki behen aur maa ke kisi bhi jawab ko na dene se kshin na kshin iss ssjish ko sach mana ja raha hai.."

Daya gazed up in shock.

" iska.. Iska Matlab wo kabhi ghar..(realising) roshni.. Roshni uski behen.. Wo.. Nahi.. Ye log kuch.. Bole kyu nahi.. Kya.. Kya beeti jogi unpe.. Mai mai kaise..(closing the file and pressing hand over is mouth) samaz nahi aaraha ke ye kaise..mai..(getting stiff) nahi.. Muze muze usse baat karni hogi.. Itna sab.. Ho Gaya aur.. Ek bhi baat bahar nahi.. Ye.. Ye sab news me nahin..kisi ko kuch pata nahi..muze pata lagana hi hoga.. Use nahi iss sab me main akela chod sakta."

Saying he closed the rack and got out of there in determination and anger. Combined. When he got out he just crashed onto someone. He in tension uttered sorry as he looked up. He was shocked.

" salunkhe sir.. Aap.."

Salunkhe sir who was looking in his formal attire but with his sleeves folded upwards and no over coat. With his eyes looking sleep deprived and he was looking pissed.

Salunkhe sir gazed at him. He saw the confusion of dayas face. As he gazed at the cabin. To see acp sir staring at him. He was nodding in no. Salunkhe sir ignored him as he gazed at daya.

"Sir aap. Abhi.." it was nearly 5.30am in the morning. Days gazed in expectancy.

Salunkhe sir just averted his gaze and left to the cabin. More determined than before.

Daya gazed at him going in confusion. He wasn't understanding what was happening. As he saw salunkhe sir entering in the cabin and acp sir getting angry almost instantly. He gazed for a moment.

"yahi time hai..abbi use baat karana sahi hai.."

He left from there almost instantly as he realized that acp sir was busy with salunkhe sir.

 **Inside the cabin:**

Seeing salunkhe sir entering acp sir opened his mouth to say something. To which salunkhe sir stopped him by a hand gesture. As he harshly closed the glass door behind him.

"koi zaroorat nahi hai kuch bolne ki pradyuman. Koi Pagal ya sir fira nahi hun me jo raat bhar jag ke subah subah tumhara mu dekhne aanaye.." he said in a tone plastered with frustration and anger.

"tumhe pata hai muze laga tha ke itne salon me ab toh bhi tum badal gaye hoge.. Ab.. Shayad ab tumme wo samaz aagyi ho..(smiling) par nai..samaz aur tummee.. Wo toh aane se rahi..kuch bhi krlo..(anger)tum nahi badloge?"

Acp sir in anger "ye kya bakwas hai salunkhe? Subah subah ye sunane aaye ho tum muze?"

Salunkhe sir smiled as he pressed his hands on the table "kyu sune ki aadat khatam ho chuki hai shayad tumhari..tum toh ab Sirf sunana jaante ho..sirf sunna.."

Acp sir taking a deep breath. As his head was already aching said "salunkhe ue paheliuan buzaana band kar..point par aa.."

Salunkhe sir in anger "aaraha hun na… point par hi toh aara hun.. Bewajah kisi ko kuch bhi Keh dene ki aadat meri nahi hai.."

"salunkhe." acp sir said in anger as he was testing his patience levl.

Salunkhe sir hit his hand on the table in anger "chillao mat! Samze tum? Chilla chilla ke bolne se jhooth sach nahi hota samze..agar uss abhijeet ko kuch bhi kehdene ki himmat hai tumme toh meri baaten sunne ki toh hogi hi.."

Acp sir felt pain for a second as he averted his gaze. But then composed himself instantly. Acp sir in a harsh tone "accha toh uski tarafdaari karne aaye ho?"

"Han.. Tarafdaari kaho waqeeli kaho ya jo chahe kaho.. Iss bar wo galat nahi hai pradyuman. Aur tumhe koi haq nahi banta tha usse use tarah zaleel karne ka..(in anger) kya bighada hai usne tumhara Han?"

Acp sir in strict tone "zaleel? Kya kisi ko order dena zaleel karna hota hai?"

Salunkhe sir pointing fingers to outside "wahan.. Rasste pe beech saadak pe unn sab officers ke samne use case se nikalne ki dhamki dena aur use suspension ka ultimatum dene ko order nahi Kehte.."

Acp sir now getting up in anger "use kya Keh na aur kya na kehna ye mera problem hai.."

Salunkhe sir in anger and smile "Han han bhai kyu nahi.. Kaho na.. Aur kaho.. Wo toh tumhe kabhi wiase bhi kuch Kehne wala nahin. (acp sir tried to interrupt) aur agar itna hi aapne officer ko guide krne ka shauq hai toh use yahan bureau me lake kyu nahi kahan ye sabkuch (in a shout) kyu wahan unn logon ke samne use zaleel kiya Han? Ya inn Chaar diwaron me use kuch Kehne se tumhara man nahi bharta.."

Acp sir in anger banged his hand on the table." bass ho gaya salunkhe..bohor ho gaya.. Tum bol rahe aur me sun raha hun."

Salunkhe in a composed tone" toh kya karu Han? Bola tha tumhe.. Ke hazzaar baar galti kar chuke hai hum uske baare me.. Kitni baar uspe shaq kiya hai.. Kitni baar uspe na jane kya kya ilzaam lage hai unhe sach mana hai..(folding hands) ab bhi tumhe nahi samaz aya hai? Kyu karte ho tum uske Saath aisa.."

Acp sir gazed aside as he was not able to meet his gaze.. He looked aside. Silently composing himself.

"mujhe kisine batNa zaroori nahi samza.. Wo toh kal rat ko jagdish ka phone tha.. Ke kya hua hai.. Abhijeet ko..(smiking in pain) wo CBI me bureau me baithe insaan ko tak pata hai ke tumne use kya kahan.. Ek baar tak nahi socha tumne ke use kya laga hoga? (acp sir kept gazing aside as he tightly pressed the file below his hand) pradyuman kya nahi kar raha hai wo han? Iss case ke shuruwat se tum jante the ke kuch na kuch unn dono me anban ho rahi hai.. Fir bhi usne manage kiya.. Tumne kahan daya ko dur rakho usne rakha… Aaj wo.. (pointing towards the entrance) daya..usko dekha hai tumne.. Uska shareer yahan hai par man uss case me.. Abhijeet me.. Aur usse jisse isne zindagi me ek cheez tak nahi chupayi use tumne uske dost ko goli lagi hai ye chupaya..(sitting down in a thud) ek hafte se dekh rahan hu use.. Har pal kisi tension me lagta hai wo.. Kal Tarika ka mu bhi utra hua dekha tab samaz aaya ke tumne use kya kya kahan hai.. Pradyuman ek baar.. Ek baar socha bhi hai tumne.. Ke jab daya ko abhijeet ke jhoot ke baare me pata chalega toh kya hoga? (in tension) jab use pata chalega ki uske Saath reh ke.. Uske Saamne abhijeet usse jhooth bol raha tha.. Socha hai tumne? Ya tumhare orders me sentiments ki koi jagah hi nahi hai" salunkhe sir tone was straight and angry.

Acp sir who was silent till now and gazing aside. Flicked his eyes. As he felt them getting moist. As a tear escaped. Which he wiped smartly that it got unnoticed by salunkhe sir. He looked up all composed and back in his boss avatar.

"me mere officer ko kya order deta hun.. Nahi deta hun.. Kehta hun nahi keht hun.. Isse tumhara..(pointing toward him) forensic ka koi samband nahi(salunkhe looked shocked) abhijeet mera senior officer hai. Use kya kab kaise batana hai ye meri zimmedari hai.. Tumhari nahi..(salunkhe sir tried to interrupt) aur uske Saat hue bartaw par question tum nahi kr sakte.. Behtar yahi hoga ke humhamare kam me ek dusre ke beech na aaye.."

Sslnkhe sir sat there still. He was feeling this as unbelievable. He wasn't able to understand.

He silently said" tum.. Itne kab bdal gaye yaar..(smiling in pain) Pata hi nahi chala.." then smiled gazing at the cabin.

" departments..(getting up) right.. You know age ke Saath sath.. Limits bhul Jaata hun shayad.." his voice was low and pained. As acp sir stood gazing aside. Pretending tk be strong.

Salunkhe sir turned and stood by the door.

"doh lashe bheji hai usne..haath aur sar par war hue hai uske..(acp sir looked shocked but didn't show any concern) nahi.. Tumse koi expecttion nai hai.. Bass kal shayad wo kal late jo jaye dressing karne ki wajah se..(silent)uske liye use kuch mat bolna.. Please.." he said as he left almost instantly.

As soon as he left. Acp sir closed his eyes. And let out a breath. As he sat down in a thud. Closing his eyes tightly. He held his head in his hands. As he felt the whole cabin moving in. As he closed his eyes shut. Unable to understand or interpret.

Here outside the road:

Daya was now feeling restless. So he finally dialled the call which he was waiting as he felt it was odd to call on such wee hours.

"hello? Roshni?"

"ji.. Daya sir.. Boliye..pata chala aapko?"

Daya quizzed "kya? Matlab?"

Roshni "ji sir wahi ke.. Goli kisne chalayi?"

Daya was confuse and tensed. He in hurry asked her

"goli? Kspe roshni?"

"Sir.. Aap toh jante hai na.."

With that sentence daya felt his head spin. And his breath stop in his chest. He was too shocked to reply. He was stopped

All be could hear was

 _ **"bhaiya pe.."**_

* * *

Thanks for reading guys.

Hope it was okay. A filler chapter.

 **Roller coaster ride begins from here.**

See you in the next very soon. Mostly this Friday or weekend.

Still, **_20 reviews for fasterrrr update._**

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Renuka._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:**

 **Luvcidduodosti** : thanks a lot yaar..i am soo sorry i could not write a short story. But I hope this story chapter was good. And Han yaar salunkhe sir ke character ko kuch alag andaaz me dikhana chahti thi..he knows Abhijeets struggle. Even though they fight most of the time. Haha.. Chalo take care dear and thanks again. :)

 **Pranjal:** yaar ab daya sir ko pata lag gaya na isiliyre time lag gaya yaar update krne ko.. Haha.. Nahi yaar wo barish and kaam dono ki wajah se Waqt hi kam mil raha hai.. Kher.. I hope u like this chapter dear.. And thanks a lot for your motivation. Love u take care. :)

 **Ls** : thanks a lot for your words yaar. It really means a lot.. I know it's not a early update. But anyways.. I hope u like this one.. Thanks a lot again.

 **CutiePari:** yaar ab tumhe kya kehna.. Haha..thanks for the review dear.. Wapas late hi hun aur I am sure tum so gayi ho..:( but Monday ka gift samazlo :P hehe.. Chalo take care dear..:)

 **Angelbetu** : yaar wohi toh scene hai na acp sir ka.. Unke character ke itne facets hai na ke hum ek dekhe toh dusra aaye..sachme he is a very difficult character to write. Aur sach kahu toh ye situation hi aise hi jisme kon sahi galat.. Kuch samaz nahi aaraha.. Aur life aksar aisi hi hoti hai.. Ekdum black and white nahi.. Par grey… Ab Daya and abhijeet sir is mese kaise apni dosti tikate hai ye unki dosti ka challenge hai. Par as we all know ke jis rishte ki niv mazboot ho wo kisi bhi toofan ko jhel legi.. :) I always look forward to what u think or have to say regarding the chapter. I am so glad that u liked all the ones till now. Hope to make it till the end...lots of love..Thanks a lot for ur review dear.. Aur tension toh bhai ab suru hai.. Hehe.. :)

 **Shiksha sharma:** han bhai ab abhijeet sir pe attack toh hua hai.. Ab wo log pakde toh jayenge par tab tak kya hota hai iska hi dar hai..hehhe.. Ab dekhte hai iss chapter me kya hota hai daya sir ka reaction? Thanks a lot yaar.. And take care of yourself. :)

 **Jyoti A :** yaar to u I really owe a apology. Sachme Yaar maine bohout koshish ki update krne ki par sach kahu toh likhne lagne ke baad man chahe waisa ho nahi raha tha.. Aur ek baar link nahi lagi na toh kuch galat likh deti toh sab maza chala jata.. Isiliye ab advance me aage ka likh rahi hu taki har 2 din bad update de pau..*sorry* next time se time pe update hogi.. :)

Thanks alot yaar.. For your words sachme muze nahi laga tha ke story itna acha hoga.. I am soo glad u liked it. Thank you soo much. :) take care and lots of love :)

 **The mystery princess:** Han yaar ab acp sir se gadbad toh ho hi rahi hai.. Dekhte hai ab age kya hota hai..thanka a lot for your review yaar.. It means a lot..

 **AbhiNidhi:** Thanks a lot for your appreciation yaar.. It means a lot to me.. :) Han yaar salunkhe sir ka reaction ek nayi cheez thi.. Thank god ke tumhe pasand aayi.. :) take care yaar and lots of love..:)

 **Guest:** Han yaar.. Ab pata toh chal gaya hai.. Lets see what he does now.. Excited? Chalo fir chapter badho.. :)

 **Sami:** thanks a lot for your words of appreciation dear. It really means a lot to me yaar.. I know wo sentence sachme bohot hurt krne wala tha.. I hope ke aag me wo add kr pau.. And sach kahu toh I am doing to add it. Akhir sach acp sir ko bhi toh pata chale.. Anyways thanks alot for your review Yaar.. It means a lot. Take care. Lots of love :)

 **Duosun:** thanks a lot yaar.. It mean a lot to me.. :) I hope ye chapter bhi aapko pasand aaye.. Thanks a again.. Take care of yourself.. :)

 **Perfectabhi:** aww.. That was a great comment yaar.. I am soo glad u felt like that. Thanks a lot yaar.. :) hope u like this one too..

 **Pooja abhi deewani:** thanks a lot yar.. I know ye chapter late hai.. Par hope ke acha ho… Take care dear and love u.. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 11 ke reviewers. All those who are not mentioned in the chapter 12 ka review. Sorry guys couldn't thank you earlier.**

 **RiniDayaAbhijeet,** :thanks a lot yaar

 **Eman:** thanks a lot for your words dear. Looking forward for your review on this one. :)

 **Sanjhana** : Han yaar I know scene toh hone wala hai jab unhe pata chalega.. Ab padh lo iss chapter me I hope it will be good.. Thanks again.. :)

 **Tami:** Han yaar sachme… ThThanks a lot.. I am so glad u liked what I wrote of Freddy sir. I like him a lot.. Thanks for your words dear.. I hope u like this one too..

 **AnamAbhisFan:** Han yaar sach kahu toh ye combination banega.. Par ab he kaise manage hoga mujhse mujhe thoda doubt hai.. Kher.. I hope ke I manage it well.. Anyways thanks a lot yaar and sorry for the delay in these two chapters.. I hope to se your review on this one.. :)

 **Hey-nuz:** Hey yaar.. Sorry to keep you waiting for long.. Par yaar wo kuch ban nahi raha tha chapter theek se so needed time.. As u know too much expectations so laga ke galat na likh du.. I hope mess nahi kiya hai maine.. Anyways.. Let u be the judge.. :) Thanks a lot your words yaar.. They're really encouraging nd help me to write more. Sachme.. That's the only fuel I have. :) hehe.. Thanks again. Take care.

 **Karishma:** Thanks a lot for your review dear.. It means a lot.. :)

* * *

 **Thanks a lot guys for patiently waiting. I wasn't able to get time and the right mood set to write this. So i have decided to write ahead in advance. Wish to give u updates every 2 days..Will try my best to keep up to this . Thanks for all the love and support. It means a lot to me :) Hope that this much awaited chapter is up-to the expectations..**

 *** All the underlined, Italic bold lines are poem verses. No copyrights as i have wrote them. Thanks.**

* * *

 _ **"I don't mind separating. I just hope we don't go that far, that we cant ever come close again"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

Morning came a lot earlier. As time went ahead everything started to feel worse than before. Just the way his life was. He was driving the car with thoughts. Thoughts that were not leaving him. The silence of the car was haunting him. As he wasn't able to understand what he had ahead. Every inch of his body was screaming that what he suspected was true.

He moved his hand over his face. As he felt a layer of sweat on his face. The coldness of his body made him shiver. He was scared.

And every moment to the hospital scared him even more.

It wasn't just about his friend being shot.

It was about a best friend, who lied. Again. And again.

The car stopped as it reached the hospital. It took him two minutes to climb up the stairs to the ICCU ward. As he walked into the passage. He saw pankaj walking to and fro. His breath went deep as he exhaled. Anger was plastered all over his face.

He went forward and stopped in front of pankaj who was perplexed to see daya sir there. Hs eyes went wide in shock and fear. He wasn't expecting him there. He gulped seeing daya sir's face. Which was clearly indicating "don't mess with me you will suffer" mode.

"Aa.. Ap?" pankaj spoke with voice not more than a whisper. As he was not able to get any words to explain his situation.

Daya was moving towards the door. When hearing that he turned towards pankaj in anger. His face was straight with gritted teeth. Pankaj saw that. As he mumbled with "jaiye.. Jaye.." daya without a reply turned and went inside.

The door opened. And daya entered inside only to see his friend right in-front of him. Laying on the hospital bed. He looked tired and weak. As if he wasn't th e person he met few months back. Daya walked ahead silently unable to say or do anything. He was just walking towards him. As he was seeing the amount of change his friend has undergone in the last few months. It was more than evident that those years had been harder on him.

He came and stood beside him. All the moments that they shared came in front of his eyes. He walked ahead as he saw some movement in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes. Daya moved ahead.

Sushant smiled as he saw daya standing. He just moved his hand towards him in-order to tell him to seat. He had a mark on the forehead which showed that he must've fallen when he was attacked. He looked so weak. As his face was looking pained and pale. Daya sat down silently on the stool besides the bed.

"kaise ho?" daya asked. As he could feel a lump in his throat.

Sushant smiled at him with "main.. Main toh mast hu.. Muze kahan..kuch." he said as he lost breath ay the end of the sentence.

Daya looked down as he shook his head "sudhroge nai tum"

"Han jaise tum bade sudhar gaye?"

Sushsant retorted instant. Daya looked at him. As he spoke "ab bhi dekho late aye.. Kabse yahan hun..pak gaya hun(after a pause to breath) aur ab bhi tum der se hi toh aaye.."

Daya just smiled at him as he felt a sense of pain in his body. Unable to ignore. He looked aside. He could his jaw stiff and eyes close. As anger was booming inside him.

Sushant seeing him silent." yaar.. Ab ye kya udhar mu krke baithe ho..(trying to make a joke) mara nahi hun mai abtak"

Daya in anger said "Han toh marne ke der dekh rahe the tum..(seeing his pitch has raised he calmed) ek bar bata nahi sakte the?call nhi?"

Sushant sighed "me tuze kya daya kisiko kuch bhi nahi bata sakta tha..ye sab itne achanak aur itna bhayanak ban gaya ke me..(breathing)me kuch kr hi nahi paya" he said. Daya nodded.

"aur mai janta tha ke..iss case me tum honge..(daya looked down) toh tumhe waise bhi..aah..(daya instantly stopped him from sitting up) pata.. Chal jata.."

Daya sighed with a smile "muze kuch pata nahi hai sushant..kuch bhi.. Muze toh inquiry ke bare me bhi aaj pata chala..kya tha wo?(in tensed voice) aur ye.. Ye sab tumpe halla.. Hona.."

Sushant pressed his hand over dayas as he said with "halla toh hona hi tha daya. Shayad hum ritvik ko arrest krne ke din hi jante the…(daya silently gazing at him) dushmanon se nipatne ka training hai hame..oar kisi ne ye nahi bataya ke ghar ke dushman se kaise bache..(daya looked at him in shock) Hume hamesha lagta raha hai ke ritvik akela ye sab ke peeche hai..par aisa tha nahi..aur ye muze inquiry ke pehle din pata chala..jab mere hi log muze ghar se arrest krke le gaye..(smiling in pain) uss din baba ka shraddh tha..uske liye tak nahi rukne diya unhone..IB HQ sab sab the wahan..(daya was silently gazing at him) jin jin logo ke samne izzat kamayi thi uss din sab utar di unhone.. Apno ne..(turning his head towards daya) tumhe pata hai..mere..samne meri har case.. Har case ko reexamine kiya gaya..(smiling)kahan ke jhoothe gawah and saboot pesh karta hun me..mera sara investigation. Har ek file.. Jo Humne dekhi thi..(daya nodded) har ek case report...sab sabko jhootha thairaya unhone iss point pr.. Kyuke mai hi galat sabit ho chuka tha.."

Daya low tone asked" lekin itna sab kaise manipulate kiya unhone?"

" manipulate toh unhone Sirf muze kiya.. Aur jab tumhara arresting officer hi inquiry ke under ho..jab mere purane cases hi under scrutiny ho toh..(in pain) mere ye evidences.. Kis binah par khade rehte?"

Daya asked in frustration" sushant itna sab ho raha tha. Aur tune.. Ek ek baar tak muze contact nai kiya?"

Sushant silently looking aside."mere papa ke Naam pe kalank hun me..(as his eyes got moist) ek zimmedar aur honest officer ka beta ek jhootha insan hai..(in pain) daya..maine puri zindagi..Puri zindagi maine sirf..daya sirf unke jaise banne ki koshish ki… unke Jaane ke baad maine yahi socha ki woh kya chahte mai kru. Maine hamesha whikiya.. Aur..us din..muze wahan bureau me le Jane ke baad unhone ghar par war kiya.. Meri Maa ko kya nahi pucha unhone daya…(in a low tone) kya kassor tha daya ke uska..3 mahine.. Daya 3 mahine me kisi se nahi mil paya..(daya moved his head down) inhone ghar kya muze kisi se milne nai diya..meri family ne jo face kiya hai na daya..(looking at daya) daya.. Me ab kuch nahi hun..(daya trying to interrupt) aapne paraye sabke samne me khatam ho chuka hun..(a tear escaped his eyes) kash ke unhone uss din muze ek aur goli mar di hoti..bach..bach jata me iss sab.." he couldn't continue as a he sobbed in pain. Daya pressed his shoulder as he felt his eyes moist. He was unable to say anything or do.

"main toh khatam ho gaya hun daya..(wiping his tear) main nahi chahta ke tum.."

Daya interrupted in anger "nahi sushant..ab muze mat roko..(clenching his fist) wo isska badla bhugtega..(in anger he gazed aside) har ek cheez ka badla lunga.. Har ek.."

Sushant in fear "daya.. Nahi.. Daya..dekh tu…(trying to get up) tu isse mat kr.. Mat kr..baki..log krenge tu mat."

Daya got up in anger "koi baki handle nai karega samze..(his voice raised) bohot handle kr liya hai sabne…(he said in anger) itna sab hua.. Aur..tum chahte ho ke..me shant rahu.."

Sushant who was now in sitting position. "nahi daya.. Main ye nahi Keh raha ke shant raho.. Tum.. Tum…"

When the nurse came. She said "aap..inke new medication and reports hai..aap CID se hai na?"

Daya nodded

Nurse "ji..(putting the papers and medicine) yahan sign kr dijiye.."

Daya slowly took the reports and was about to sign when he saw the date. The first date when all this medication was started.

His eyes burned as he felt anger. As at the other paper right behind it. he saw a paper that read how all the expenses are dealt by the CID bureau. And there was a known sign. Written under name .Abhijeet

When the nurse left the place. Daya turned. As he saw sushant trying to make up his mind.

"meri baat mano daya. Please..Tum ye handle mat karo.. Wo tumhe.."

Daya putting the medicines right said in a straight tone "handle..(smiling in pain) mere siwa sabne handle kiya hai..(in anger and gritted teeth) agar maine handle kiya hota toh.." then he sighed as he moved towards him

"tumne bohot tension le liya hai..ab nahi…ye medicines le lena..(sushant tried to interrupt) nahi sushant. Please.."

Saying he was about to leave sushant questioned "kahan ja rahe ho daya?"

Daya was near the door when he answered without turning

"sawal puchne..(looking aside) kuch logon se...jinhe..(gazin down) shayad bohot pehle bolna chahiye tha.." saying he left the room instantly. As he didn't want to argue with him. He went outside.

As soon as he came outside.

He saw pankaj who was standing silent. He came forward ahead.

But daya gave a tough gaze to him. And said." medicines dedena.." pankaj was about to say something. But daya left from there. In anger.

 **In the bureau morning:**

Most of the members were in the bureau as there was no case reported since the morning. Everyone was working silently as they were all tensed. As they all had witnessed the tension in Their seniors. They were finding this time very tense. As they were scared as to what will be the condition today. As it was a Monday. And acp sir was in the bureau for the whole night. And saw that he was tense frustrated and tired. A lot more tired. When there fear increased as suddenly abhijeet sir entered.

He was looking weak. As there was a bandage on his forehead and on his hand. As he entered inside he was walking slowly which clearly indicated that the hit was hard on his head. His eyes were looking shallow and face tired. They knew how much this whole deal was taking a toll on him. And they weren't able to do anything.

He gazed at them. As they all stared at him in concern. He didn't know what to say to them. As now not only was he weak. But also lost. He had lost the only clue he thought he was having. And now he was coming back defeated. Personally and professionally.

So he just walked ahead looking down and gazed at acp sir cabin. He was there. Sitting and working. He wanted to talk to him. Tell him. That he was tired. Tired to do anything anymore. He felt weak. As he went to his desk and silently opened the file in front of him.

 _ **"aur agar kuch na mile toh mujhe milne aane ki zaroorat nahi hai"**_

Everyone saw that. And realised what had happened. They wanted to go ahead and tell him that it was okay. When purvi went ahead taking the file with her with a glass of water. "Sir.."

Abhijeet who was looking down gazed at her. She saw his eyes looking red and swollen. For sure this whole deal was taking a toll on him. She gave the file "ye..file.."

Abhijeet averted his gaze as he took the file and opened it. When purvi said "Sir.. Aap.. Theek.."

Abhijeet nodded as she passed the water glass to him. Abhijeet realised her care and concern. He tried to acknowledge it. As he was about to sip.

"abhijeet.."

He saw acp sir right behind purvi. He stopped there. As he stood up. Purvi moved aside. The tone was straight. Like no emotions were there. Abhijeet standing up looked at acp sir. He didn't knew what to say. Or do. He just gazed silently. Unable to put his emotions into words. Seeing acp sir not initiating ahead. Abhijeet started silently.

"Sir..wo..me unn attackers tr pohonch tha..(acp sir staring at him) maine lawyer se bhi baat ki.. Unke proofs aur cases dekhe… Aur.. kal rat ko.. Mai raghu ke information se un attackers tk pohonch tha...par me wahan tak pohonche tak unhone unn dono ko mar diya tha…(after a pause) aur..wo..raghu sir use bhi contact nahi ho raha.." he said all of this in one go. Unable to answer anything more. As acp sir wasn't reacting. He was just standing. There was no anger. But silence.

"raghu ko dhoonde ke liye jao sachin..(he said ordering sachin. Who left almost instantly) ye lead hath se nahi jana chahiye tha.."

Then gazing at him. And his wound. He looked at him.

"tum theek ho?(he asked trying to be as soft as possible Abhijeet nodded in silence) tumne koshish ki.. Baki hamare hath me nahi tha.." he said in a tired tone.

When before abhijeet could say anything. They all heard claps. Everyone looked at the entrance of the bureau. Everyone tensed as they saw daya sir coming inside clapping.

Abhijeet was shocked so were acp sir. Daya moving inside he saw that he was smiling. And walking ahead clapping. His stance was casual and his eyes were looking moist. Abhijeet felt an ache in his heart. When he saw his eyes. He saw what he dreaded. Pain.

Pain of betrayal.

When acp sir said "daya.. Ye kya kar rahe ho?"

Daya smiling "are sir..me toh aap sabki tarif kar raha hun..(looking at everyone in the bureau) aap sab toh.. CID officers ke sath sath itne acche actors bhi ho..(abhijeet looked down as he felt the hurt in dayas voice) muze toh pata hi nahi tha..(then pressing his forehead) are main bhi kya.. Actually muze ye kya.. Muze toh bohout kuch pata nahi hai.." he said smiling which angered acp sir.

Acp sir Controlling his anger" tumhe pata bhi hai tum kya bol rahe ho?"

Daya then standing by putting his hand in pockets.

" Han sir.. Hai na pata…aur ek mazeki baat batau sir aapko(ignoring abhis gaze as he gazed at acp sir) muze na aur bohot kuch pata hai...jaise..case ka reopen hona.. Mere peeche 5 guards ka hona..(turning towards all) aur tumlog ko pata hai.. Muze toh abhi abhi ek taza taza cheez pata chali hai.. Ke..mera dost.. Uspe goli chali hai.." everyone looked down in pain. When daya turned with the same smile.

When acp sir gazed at abhijeet who was staring at daya in shock and guilt. He tried to interrupt.

" are sir..aap kyu kuch Keh rahe hai.. Kehna toh main chahta hun..aap kitne sahi the sir..(acp sir gazed silently) mai.. Mai na kabhi cid officer banna hi nahi chahiye tha..mai na..(looking down as he felt a lump in his throat) Mai.. Kuch dekh hi nahi pata sir..ab..mere..mere samne.. Mere Apne jhooth bolte hai..(abhijeet gazed down as he felt how muchhe hurt daya) CID officer ho ke.. Apne samne..samne wali desk pe baithne wale..insaan ka jhooth nahi pakad paya mai sir..(abhijeet gazed up at him) jis..(pausing as he was unable to speak) jisko.. Maine.. Wo sab bataya jo kisise nahi kahan tha..wo..(daya gazing at acp sir who gazed aside) me toh pagal hun sir..(folding hands infront of him) mere samne sab ho raha tha sir.. Aur mai..mai nahi dekh paya..(feeling his eyes moist) kya.. Han.. Emotional hun me sir.. Apno se dhoka mil sakta hai janta hi nahi tha sir.."

Abhijeet turned his head down as he wiped the tear. As acp sir came forward with

" daya.. Wo mere Kehne pe ye case lead kar raha tha.. Aur iss case me sab kuch mere Kehne par hi hua hai.."

Daya smiled." aur yahan iss bureau me hota bhi kya hai."

Acp sir in anger "daya.."

Daya low tone "muze laga tha sir.. Ke kamse kam aapko muzpe bharosa hoga..kamse kam aap..(pointing towards him) aap muze wo nahi samzenge jo duniya hai..par.. Aapne kya kiya? Guards laga diye muzpe.."

Acp sir in high tone "Han.. Laga diye maine guards.. Kya karta nahi toh? Han?"

Daya said in anger "andar hi dal dete..na muze kuch hone ka dar na mujhse kuch hone ka..(high tone) are mere jaise ghusse wale Pagal insaan ko toh bandh ke rakh dete.."

Acp sir moving ahead "bewakoofi bat mat karo daya..jo bhi kiya hai tumhari.."

Daya interrupted with "are toh mat kariye meri bhalai..(fokding hands again) mat kariye rehem mere pe."

Acp sir "tumhara he bartaw dekhme muze yakeen ho gaya hai ke kuch galat nahi kiya tha maine..(paused) tumhe iss case me na rakhna hi sahi tha.."

Daya in harsh tone "case se kya.. Aap ne oh muze aapne dost se dur rakha..Wo wahan pe hospital me hai aur main yahan bewakofon ki tarah cases handle kar raha hun.. Kyu? Kyuke hamare acp of Cid Mumbai chate hai ke unka sar fira officer dur rahe…. aur unke iss (turning around) izaat wale bureau pe koi daag na lage..bhale uske liye use apna dost hamesha ke liye khona hi kyu na pade.."

Acp sir in anger." bass ho gaya daya..(all turn silent) bass.. Bohot sun liya tumhara..isi wajah se.. Ye sab hua hai.. Samze.. Agr samaz dari se kam lena jante toh shayad aaj ye kadam nahi uthana padta.."

Daya smiled and pointed at abhijeet."ye.. Ye hai aapki samazdari ka decision?"

Abhijeet gazed at him in pain. And hurt. As acp sir answered in straight tone.

"lagta hai apne ghusse me samaz ke sath sath lehaz aur akal dono bhul gaye ho" acp sir said as he stood there in anger.

"are sir..yahan kya lihaz..Yahan toh sirf bagawat hai.. Aur jhooth hai..(smiling looking at abhijeet) usool toh unse nibhane chahiye jinke khudke kuch ho.. Jo khud ki neev nahi jante unse kya lihaz?"

Abhijeet held the side of the table. He was able to feel pain shooting inside his forehead.

"use kuch Kehne ke zaroorat nahi hai.. Usne jo bhi kiya hai. Kanonan dairon me reh ke kiya hai.. Aapni samaz ko kabu me rakh ke..nake tumhare jaise.."

When abhijeet seeing acp sir getting angry on daya tried to stop acp sir when

Daya in anger "chup!(pointing his finger angryly at him) ekdum chup samze tum?(abhijeet stopped at his place) bohot bol Iya aur soch liya tumne..(smiling in pain) sahi kahan sir aapne.. Ye.. Aapke Kehne ke siwa aur kuch karta kahan hai kabhi..pagal toh mai tha sir..(lookimg at acp sir who was glaring at him) mai… JoJo iske unn baton me aagaya.. "me tere sath hun" (smirked) tum toh..yaar award hi lelo.. Oscar lelo best actor ka..(abhijeet in pain gazed at him) zindagi me tumne bohot kirdaar nibhaye.. Par ye.. (clapped once) ye dost ka kirdaar tha na..(his eyes blurred) ye bohot accha nibhaya tumne..ek..ek pal bhi nahi laga ke tum jhooth bol rahe ho..jhooth pe jhooth.. Pe jhooth..(he felt his anger increasing) itna hi tha toh ek jhooth inn sab se bol dete..(showing one finger) ek baar.. Mere liye jhooth bol dete..(abhijeet looked down in pain) ya yaar..ek baar sach hi bol dete..(abhijeet was silently gazing down) tumne ek baar kahan hot na.. Ek barr.. Toh bhi bat man jata..(abhijeet looked up pained) ek bar.. Yaar.. (pointing his hand towards outside) wo.. Wahan.. Hospital me he..aur tumne mujhe ek baar batana bhi waqif nahi samza?itna bhi Pagal nahi hun yaar ke tumhari majboori nahi samaz pata.."

When acp sir said in a firm tone"

"Majboori thi isiliye tumhe nahi bataya tha.. Koi man marzi se nahi kiya tha ye sab..aur tumhe.. Sirf tumhari bhalai ke liye kiya tha..(anger tone) acchi tarah se jante the tum ke kya cheez hai ritvik. Aur uske nishane pe tum ho..par kya mani tumne baat? (daya gazed aside) mani ek baar? Ghussa sawar tha tumpe.."

Daya banged his hand harshly om the side of the desk. As Abhijeet looked up in fear.

" ghussa ghussa ghussa… Y.. Ye jo Kehte rehte ho na aap sab..(in anger gazing ag acp sir) pagal hun me? Ya choota baccha hon jo muze protect kr rahe the? Han? Aur akal nahi hai muzeme jo mujhe mera accha bura nahi dikhta?"

"acche bure ki samaz hai na tumhe toh case se dur rete.."

"accha...matlab mere dur Rehne se sab kuch theek hone wala tha.. Sabkuch.. (going towards abhijeet) kar aye sab theek? Han? Acp sir ko toh tum se bohot umeede hongi na? Me toh useless hun..sari aashayen toh ab is bureau ki sirf tumse hai.."

Abhijeet spoke finally with a low tone" aisa nahi hai daya.. Tum.."

Daya moving back with"tum kya? Tum samazt kyu nahi? Yahin na..toh samza diya hota..(abhijeet gazed aside as he regretted not talking to him) ek baar aapne mujhe bata diya hota..(gazing at acp sir) ye.. Mujhse cheeze chupa kr kaunsa bada teer Maar liye aapne? Samza dete toh man jata…

Abhijeet uttered "tumpe hamla ho sakta tha.."

Daya silently gazed at him as he spoke in a straight tone "toh abhi kya hua hai?kya Yeh hamla nahi hai? Mere vishwas ka?mere haq ka?(smiling) mujh se sach chupake mujhe protect kr rahe the..wah.(looking at acp sir) ise toh aap medal de dijiye sir..bilkul aapki footsteps pe chal raha hai..No emotions.. Bass duty…."

Acp sir in harsh tone with nearly a shout" shut up! (daya about to interrupt) I said just shut up..yahan aakar ye tamasha krne ke zaroorat nahi hai..han chupayi tumse baat.. Jar baat chupayi..(his tone high) koi bewajah nahi chupayi.. Har cheez ke peeche reason tha..par tumhe wo nahi dikhega. Tum bas wahi dekhoge jo tumhe manzoor ho..Yahan akar apne haq ki baat kr rahe ho toh apne duties ki baat bhi karlete..jo shayad tum bhool gaye ho ko hame karni padti hai…(pointinf finger at him) aur Han.. Yahan wahi hoga jo me chahu.. Nake wo jo tumhe sahi lage..(his breathing has gone fasy) din raat subah sham bass tumhe protect krne ki koshish kr raha hun. Aur tum ho ke tumhe bass khudko gadde me girana hai..(daya in clenched teeth was gazing aside) inn sab se poocho.. Ke kitna tension tha hame.. Kitna kuch saha tha Humne.. Sirf aur sirf tumhare liye..ek galati aur wo tumhe..(abhijeet looked up instantly. When acp sir in tension changed his sentence with) kya nahi ho sakta tumhara..aur tum..(he felt hard to breath) Yeh mera bureau hai.. Samze tum? Yahan rehna hai toh meri marzi se… Mere kanoonan taur tarikom se..samze tum?"

Daya nodded" Han sir.. Kannon..kanoon hi toh bhul gaya tha sir..par aaj hospital me ek naya chehra dekh liya sir iss kanoon ka.. Jo sirf imandaar officers ko zaleel krta hai.. Kyun?kyuke hum.. Ritvik jaise logon se darte hai..(abhijeet gazed aside) jo kanoon mere dost ko uski izzat uska Maan uski zindagi ko kho dene pe majboor kare.. Wo kanoon (pointing towards acp sir) aapko hi mubarak sir.. Aapko hi mubarak.."

Saying he walked off from the bureau in anger. Abhijeet gazed at acp sir. Who said nothing. But was standing. Silently. Abhijeet ran behind him. Here acp sir let out a sigh as he held the side table for support. He wasn't able to breath. As he felt the bureau closing on him. He felt his body ache. As the tension and anger was heating him.

He sat down on the chair in a thud. Unable to pull the strong image of a boss anymore.

 **In the parking:**

Daya had walked ahead around his car and was about to open it when abhijeet came there running. He came behind daya in anxious voice "daya.. Daya.. Ruk.." he came near him as he pressed his hand on his shoulder.

Which daya jerked in anger "Bass karo abhijeet..(he said in a high pitch) ab toh bass karo? Itna jhooth bol ke bhi man nahi bhara tumhara.. Ya ab aur bolna hai tumne?"

Abhijeet who felt an ache in his head said in an apologetic tone

"nahi daya. Jhooth nai.. Yaar.. Mai nai jhooth bolna chahta tha terese.."

Daya smiled "kitna ajeb hai na ye abhijeet.. Ke hamesha tum jo nahi chahte wahi tum krte ho?(abhijeet felt hurt on that comment) tumhe mere aur ritvik ke beech nahi ana tha.. Tum aagaye.. Tumhe mujhe samaz lena tha..mujhe meri ladhai mujhe ladhne deni thi.. Tumne ladh li.. Tumhe mujhe sushant par ka attack batana tha.. (pointing towards him) aur dekho.. Wo bhi tum ne nahi bataya..sab kuch na chahte hue bhi tum wahin krte rahe..(in anger counting on his fingers) ek bar jhoot do bar jhoot.. Bar bar bar.. Jhooth aur sirf jhooth.."

Abhijeet shook his head in no and said." nahi daya.. Me sachme majboor tha Yaar.. Mai kuch bhi meri marzi se nahi krr raha tha..acp sir ne kahan tha ke agar me tumhe iss case se dur na rakhu toh tumhe khatra hai.. Ritvik se dcp se.. Sab Se.."

Daya in hurt tone "kya tumhare mujhse cheeze chupane aur mujhse jhooth bolne se bada koi khatra hai mere liye abhijeet?"

Abhijeet was silent

 ** _When did you go?_**

 ** _This far away my friend?_**

"tumhe pata hai..ke hum jab sath hote hai tab hum ek dusre ki taqat bante hai Nake opposite..jante ho na tum? Fir kyu tune wo kiya? Han? (seeing abhijeet silent) aur sir.. Sir se kya kabhi tumne koi jhooth nahi bola? Itni bar humne unhe bina bataye cheeze ki..tab tumhe nahi laga? Aur aaj..aaj tumhe unke orders ke shiway kuch dikhta hi nahi hai?"

Abhijeet started to speak whrn daya started as"Wo mera dost hai abhijeet.. Dost..(in pain) tum jante the ke meri zindagi mere kitne kam acche dost hai.. Aur tumne mujhse wo baat chupayi tab..(moving his hand through his hairs in frustration) tab.. Jab use meri sabse jyaada zaroorat thi.. Sabse.."

 _ **That i couldn't find you anywhere,**_

 ** _but only in the memory lane,_**

He shook his head in no as he turned to go when abhijeet moved ahead with" daya.." he tried to speak to him as he was ignored when daya was about to open the door he went near him saying" meri baa.."

When daya turned suddenly and pushed him back. Abhijeet went back as his back hit the car next to them. It was a harsh push. Enough to make abhijeet ache in pain as it hit his elbow from behind which hurt his already painting vein. He felt is head ache of a sudden with that pain. He bent forward to hold his hand from the other. In order to stop the pain. Which wasn't stopping.

 _ **There used to be times when we couldn't stand a moment apart,**_

 _ **but today seeing you right in front of me,**_

 ** _you still felt miles apart,_**

Daya looked at him. Unable to realise what he just did. He looked at abhijeet and saw the wounds for the first time. As he was not in his senses to observe it before. He saw the gash of wound on the forehead and the hand. He wanted to reach ahead. As he saw abhijeet pressing his hand and closed eyes tightly shut to stop the writing coming from his mouth.

Daya stopped as he felt anger was just too much to handle for him. and he feared that he might hurt him more than help.

He had stepped two steps ahead in concern and hands held ahead to help. But it was a moment or two when he felt his anger come back. And concern wash off. As he stepped back. Abhijeet opened his eyes just to see daya standing. He wanted to stop him and say something. But before he could. Daya just opened the car and drove off. Very fast.

Abhijee held the pillar beside him. As he felt his head spin. He felt that his wound had again opened with that push. Still trying to stand straight. He just gazed at the car which was now out of sight.

"yahi nahi chahta tha Yaar me..(remembering that sudden push) yahi.."

As he closed his eyes, leaning on the pillar behind him. Unknown to this new start. He never wanted.

Unknown, to how far was this push going to put him?

Just, how far.

 _ **Tell me now,**_

 _ **Reply me now my friend,**_

 _ **Trust me i wish as equally as you,**_

 _ **For all this to end..**_

 _ **For all this to end..**_

 _ **Tell me..**_

* * *

Just hope that it was good.

20 reviews guys..Would love to read them :)

Regards,

Renuka.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Pranjal** :Thanks a lot dear for your review. It really means a lot. Thanks again and have a great day and take care. :)

 **Hey-nuz:** I am at a loss of words for your appreciation. Trust me your review was the one that kept me going even when I felt like I really have lost the grip over the story.I really don't know if I am worth all the great words you used for me. But I will really try to stand upto the expectations of yours. And will try not to dissapoint. Thanks a lot for believing in me and my words. You don't know how much I needed them. Thanks again dear. I really don't know how to thank you enough. And yes. That was my favourite dialogue too. And I am soo happy that you actually see the parts and appreciate them that I personally love too. We've a lot in common i guess. :) thanks a lot dear. Hope to turn this into a good story just the one you wished to read. Thank you again. Take care of yourself. Lots of love.

 **LS:** Thanks a lot for your words it really means a lot to me. Take care :)

 **K's :** trust me i would've done that if only it was possible for me. As there is no other pleasure as much as showing and sharing my work with you all. Thank you for your review dear.

 **Mystery princess :** naya naam.. Wah wah. Liked it a lot.. Chalo u liked it i am soo glad. Will pm you soon sorry for not being able to do it earlier. Thanks a lot for your words dear. Love u..

 **Priya** : Thanks a lot for your review it means a lot. Take care. :)

 **Angelbetu:** yes yaar I can totally understand your anger. Sach kahu toh he was wrong for sure. Means yaar it's really hard for me to write such a stuff. Seriously. Thanks a lot for your detailed feedback Yaar. It was needed. It helps me. And yes daya sir ka anger jayaz tha.. He shouldn't be treated like a kid who needs to be looked after. I am really trying hard to show them all as they are. As there was a high chance of this story getting biased. Just hoping to stand upto ur expectations. Thanks a lot. Take care lots of love. :)

 **Shikha sharma:** Han yaar I know means wo dialogue muze bhi hurt hua.. But Kehte Hai na when u r reacting u don't know what u said? Hehe..Thanks yaar.. I just hope that I am able to stand uptoyiur expectations in the future too. Thanks again Yaar. Take care and lots of love to you. :)

 **Aaira:** thanks a lot for your kind words dear. Sachme it was really inspiring and I got it when I needed it the most. Thanks a lot again dear. Hope you like this one too. Take care and lots of love. :)

 **Cutie pari :** sataya na bohot iss bar bhi..i know.."sorry" meri beti hehe.. Chalo ab padhlo..tumse kya ab kehna..itns sab toh bolte hai hum..chalo take care and have a good day ahead. Love u a lot…

 **Luvcidduodosti:** Hello madam..gayab insaan wapas aagaya hai..:p hehe.. Sorry to u yaar sabse jyada.. Pata hai bohot der toh kardi upar se gayab bhi hun.. Thike thike.. He le lo.. Naya chapter.. Batana zaroor madam.. Kaisa laga..:) aapke lafz ka intezar hai :P thank you.. And take care.. Dear..

 **Jyoti A:** thank you soo much for waiting yaar. Ab sorry bhi kya bolu.. Har bar kuch naya hota hi hai mere pass masala..:p chalo accha hua tumhara office me kuch entertain kar diya maine..:) chalo ab ye chapter bhi Monday morning padjlo..shayad week accha jaye..hehe..thanks a lot for your feedback dear. I really look forward to it. Thanks a lot for it. :) take care of yourself. And lots of love.

 **Rhia dubey:** it's okay dear no problem. Take your time. And thanks a lot for your review dear. It means a lot to me.. :) chalo take care and love you a lottt.. :)

 **AbhiNidhi:** thanks a lot dear for your review it really means a lot to me..

 **Pooja abhi dewani:** thanks a lot for your feedback dear it really means a lot me.. I am glad u liked it.. Take care and love u..

 **Anam abhis fan** : thanks a lot dear for your review it means a lot. I am glad I was able to write well. And u liked it. Thanks a lot again. Hope u like this too.. Take care..

 **Sanjhana:** thanks a lot for your kind words dear. Sachme accha laga.. And hope u like this chapter too. Take care of yourself. Love a lot..

 **Perfect abhi** : thanks a lot dear for your appreciation. It means a lot to me.. Thanks again.. Take care dear..

 **Duosun:** thanks a lot yaar.. It really means a lot when u say u liked it. I really hope to stand up to ur expectations. Thanks a lot again for your kind words. Take care of yourself and I hope you have a great read. Lots of love.

All the guests: thanks a lot guys for your love and words it means a lot me always… :)

* * *

 _ **Thanks a lot guys for your feedback's. it was an overwhelming responce . and no guys i didnt do it for the reviews. Actually i got a bacterial infection to both the eyes, So wasnt able to write let alone post. So thanks a lot for waiting and sorry ...**_

 _ **Sorry for the typos already..**_

* * *

 **Its a HUGE chapter guys..bec its two chapters combined. sry bt i had to cut and skip a lot of parts. So just merged it together ...so read when u have time..its long..**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

There comes a time in your life when you feel that everything you want to hold on to is leaving you. Like the leaves falling from the tree. It's hard to hold on, let alone continue. He felt the same today. For it was hard for him to come in terms with the fact that whatever his friend just said. Was true. Each and every word of it. And maybe that is what was hurting him. The realisation that he wasn't exactly right. He wished he could just go back and tell him the truth. Maybe it would have stopped this all.

Abhijeet stood straight as he managed to get his hand in a posture that hurt the least. He then walked ahead to the car. He wasn't and couldn't actually face the people up in the bureau. No way.

He just went to the car and sat.

Closing his eyes he just rested his head on the back of the seat.

"kash ke sab kisi aur tarike se hota..na hi itna sab jhooth bolna padta aur nahi Yeh sab sehna hota..(smiling )daya ki bhi kya galati hai..usne toh wahi kahan jo sach hai. Pata nahi kab mai ye sab cheeze bhul gaya. Sahi kehta hai wo. Kabhi kabhi acp sir ke Kehne ke siwa me karta bhi kya hu. Pata nahi yaar. Par iss baar acp sir ke aankhon me maine wo sab dekha jo kisi roz nahi dekha tha. Unka wo dar wo fikar. Jo unhone ghusse se daba di. Pata nahi yaar daya par is bar Najane kyu..sir ki hi baat manta raha. Pata nahi ab aage kya hoga. Tumhare sath toh cheese bighad hi gayi hai.. Najane aur kya hoga."

He sighed as he gazed ahead. Remembering all the times when this parking was Thier favorite place to meet and talk, chat and laugh about. Sometimes even to come out and complain about how much work they have. But today. There were no complaints. No reasoning no laughs. As if a lot of themselves had left. And all that remained were the memories. Soon he started the car and left.

Inside the bureau:

Acp sir were sitting aghast. And weak. He had never in his life allowed any circumstances or happenings to break him this much that he will look weak in front of the team he so proudly lead. Everyone gazed at each other in sadness unable to say or do anything in this situation. A kind of situation they didn't actually knew what was the truth. Freddy just gazed at the juniors to continue Thier work. As rajat and Freddy moved towards him.

"Sir..(gazing at him in concern) ye lijiye.."passing him a glass of water. Acp sir who was gazing down and was looking breathless. Just gazed at Freddy. As he silently accepted the glass and stood up and walked to the cabin. Freddy followed him inside even knowing that he might not liked that. Acp sir sat down silently as Freddy stood there. Awaiting. Then after a moment acp sir gazed at him.

"kuch nahi hua hai muze.."

He himself felt the lie in his sentence. He very well knew that he wasn't well. And every inch of his body was showing the fact that he was old now.

Freddy didn't say anything instantly but then added with a concerned tone as "Sir. Daya sir ne jo bhi kaha…aap."

Acp sir nodded in no as he rested back in his seat. "uski baat nahi hai..(gazing outside) galat kuch nahi kahan hai usne. (after a brief pause) ye sab hone hi wala tha ek din. Hum sab jante the ye"

Freddy nodded and said "par sar..aap..(pausing) aap daya sir ko kyu nahi..handle krne de rahe.."

He asked it in a low tone. Unknown to how was he going to react. Acp sir didn't say anything as he silently gazed at Freddy. Freddy wasn't able to comprehend what he wanted to say. But was sure that acp sir wanted him to just understand it. Acp sirs gaze was tired and he was gazing at Freddy thinking if only he could understand what he wanted to say without actually saying anything.

So Freddy added with "sir sachme. Daya sir ke shabd aur ghussa jayaz tha sir.. Par wo aap ko kabhi neeche dekhne ki wajah nahi denge sir. Unhe ghussa hai sir.. Par."

Acp sir added "jayaz hai wo. Shayad mai bhi wahi krta..(sighing) pata nahi kyu..aisa lag raha hai ke jitna mai iss sab ko sametna chah raha hu.. Utna hi wo bikhar raha hai.." he said that as he was silently gazing outside. Unaware of anything around him. Freddy just nodded as he gazed at him. Fully aware that he wasn't going to hear anything today. He didn't know why. But he was sure that acp sir were right. Whatever it was. It was going to get worse. He sighed. As he knew that there was very less least he could've done in this. Something he didn't even know what it actually was. And was sure that acp sir were in no other position right now.

He just wished that in the end. It all turned out okay. At least that was the only thing he could possibly do.

 **In the chawl:**

Abhijeet had reached there alone. Witness was the only thing that was going to save them. And he knew that he could find them only here. Much futile efforts had been done by him to achieve those witnesses. But it was really hard to let go too. So he again went into the chawl trying to talk to the people.

When he remembered what that officer had said to him.

"jitne bhi witness hai na..yahin hai gade hue..iss zameen ke neeche"

He could feel all his words to be true as he said by night the new witnesses who had talked with ritvik were dead. Just like many others. He just talked to a few people there. To which most of them ignored. And others just slammed the doors. He sat down on the side platform near the roads. He could feel his hand paining now. As he ignored it then and didn't dress the wound then. But now it was aching.

When the old man sitting next to him who always sat there. Gazed at him. And then at his wound so he forwarded the first aid kit to him.

Abhijeet gazed at him in wonder. To which he said "Dawa patti kr lo jakhm ki..mai bhi doctor hu..(looking at his wound) septic jo jayega.."

Abhijeet didn't say anything but just held his hand and started to remove the bandage. As there was no point in arguing right now. He could very well see the damage.

"inki dehleez me itni himmat nhi ke wo tumhare sath aake gawahi de..(abhijeet gazed silently at him) aaj tak Najane kitne afsaron ke aane par bhi ye nahi mane..tumhari kya manenge?"

Abhijeet gazed ahead in frustration as right now he really couldn't take another." you can't do it" speech.

"chacha, inki gawahi dene ki himmat na ho.. Par unki gawahi me taqat zaroor hai..Jo inhe inka kal aaj sab wapas de sakti hai.."abhijeet said putting that bandage on his wound.

" jab unhe apne kal ki nahi padi toh tumhe kya hai.." chacha said in a tired tone. Which again was a negative comment. Abhijeet just sighed.

"padi nahi hoti toh yahan nahi aata..(gazing ahead)inke upar vishwas hai muze...main janta hun ke yahi apni iss halat le zimmedar hai aur yahi aapni iss halat se bahar nikalne ka rasta bhi hai.."

Chaha silently gazed at him as he continued to sip his tea." baaten toh badi badi kar rahe ho aap inspector sahab..(gazing at the young people who were hearing Thier conversations silently from afar) inhe umeed de rahe ho..(gazing at abhijeet) ek jhoothi aas mat dena unhe. Ke uske tootne ke baad ye kabhi uth hi na paye."

Abhijeet gazed at them too. And felt alerted as they were hiding and hearing Them each of them were young and naiive. Silently gazing at them. He felt that they were here for a reason. And chacha has just given him his potential people who might witness against him.

"Aap..(chacha nodded) aapko lagta hai ke.."

Chacha nodded as he said with

"Itni der hamare sath koi nahi ladha(gazing at them) ye hamara kal hai.. Iss chawl ka kal hai..(getting up as he was about to leave) Sirf wahi hai ab hamare pass..yaad rakhna.." saying he started to walk away leaving abhijeet sitting there as he could see that the young kids were scared of something so he got up and silently went ahead into the small alley which was ahead and far from the main chawl. He doubted if anyone saw anything. He just went ahead and stood at one place. Awaiting. If only anyone was coming. He had to wait.

He just kept another small slip of paper near an old can. And left soon. Expecting them to see it. He knew that they will understand if they're really willing to help.

 **Here daya at home:**

He is sitting there with all files open. He is working on all the reasons and all the cases where it was reported that something or the other was wrong during that period.

He had listed down atleast 38 cases of such things. Which alone were of witnesses.

"itne Saare..zarooran aise koi toh cheez hai jiski wajah se ye sab tak acche se pohonch paa raha hai.."

Then he opened sushants phone which he has given to him. He could find that folder which was needed. He opened it where he could see the main files which were involving the evidence which were miscredited on the reasoning of sushants lack of authentication.

"evidence hai.. Itne sare.. Aur agar maine iss sab ko prove kiya ke kaise ye sab connected hai abhi ke Saare circumstances se toh zarooran ye sab logical lagega..(thinking) aaj tak wo connection kabhi form hi nahi hone diya jo ritvik tk lead kre.."

Saying he started to put up all the required evidence photos, proofs evidences and things in connection.

It was hard as all the evidences were proved wrong. By some way. Like everything was cleared that lead the way to ritvik.

He was putting all the parts in places. When he felt something common.

Sitting down and gazing at the board he had created of whole of evidences Thier reason of getting called false. The witness list and how they've been killed or died apparently.

"ye witness ko hamesha kaise marta hai? Ek baar bhi aisa kuch nahi hua hai ke ise pata nahi ho ke chawl me se kon gawahi de raha hai..(thinking) aisa kaise ho sakta hai..zaroor kuch na kuch toh hoga..Jo chut raha hai..kya.. (pressing his forehead) kya.."

When his cell rang and he received only to know that there was work at the bureau by rajat. So he was very much needed. He sighed and left.

 **In the bureau** :

Daya reached quite early and as soon as he entered all the gazes were at him. He remembered all what he said and whatever he called his people. His friends. He knew that he could've said it in a better way. But who thinks of a better way when they just react?

He sighed. As he saw all of them turning Thier heads again in Thier work as he walked completely inside. Only to have his gaze fall at the empty desk besides his. And unknown feeling of guilt surged inside him which made his gut wrench. Some feeling he wasn't able to let go since the moment it happened. He couldn't even stare at that desk for a moment more. So he hurriedly walked ahead to his desk. Only to see that acp sir weren't in the bureau. With that he heaved a sigh of relief. As he couldn't handle much of the guilt than he actually was handling.

He wondered what would acp sir would feel when he gets to know that his officer just pushed another?

No. He wasn't ready for that. Rather he was too guilty to actually believe that he did what he did.

When abhijeet came inside. He was looking tired. And now his hand was exposed with the new bandage which was looking like it wasn't dressed by some medical persons hands but by himself. And his sleeve moved upwards. Daya saw that and he realised the amount of damage that seemingly not so harsh push did. But, his mind which was still not over the fact that "It wouldn't have happened if he was told and was a part of the plan". Very much convenience of a reason for him to just ignore the guilt bubble which was rising up.

Abhijeet saw him and stopped in the mid way. Unaware of what to react or to say. He was easily able to see the guilt in his eyes. But so did he see the anger. Which he knew wasn't gone and wasn't going to go easily either. He just walked ahead gazing at his desk and sat down. There was nothing left for him to say. He was tired. And tensed at the same time. He did wanted to tell the new developments but he knew very well that getting such a "detailed" report from him right now won't be a pleasing thing for daya to hear. And certainly he didn't wanted to make him more angry. So he just read the file in front of the new case. When daya who was now quite over the guilt. As he was feeling that anger rise in him again seeing abhijeet quiet and not saying anything. Even though knowing that he wasn't saying anything for a reason. But like I said, anger does make you stupid.

So he stood up and went near him.

As he stood infront if him. Abhijeet gazed at him. Unknown to what was he going to say now.

 _"kaise ho tum? Sorry maine..tumhe hurt nahi karna chahiye tha boss.."_

Is exactly what he wanted to say. But something exactly opposite came from his mouth.

"Mere upar jo wo guards lagaye hai na...wo hatao." his tone was straight and devoid of emotions. Abhijeet could understand the difference between "hataoge" and "hatao" so there was absolutely no point in arguing. As he saw that Daya was feeling guilty. And he didn't want him to feel more of it. So just nodded silently. Daya stood there. Unable to understand why did he say that. But soon all the happenings and reasons came infront. He was right. His mind echoed. So he just stared at abhijeet for a second. But without saying the thing he wanted to. Walked off to the file room. Already regretting what he said.

Here abhijeet watched him go. In any other case he would've been angry and frustrated, in other case daya would've said what he was here to say. But today it was just different. They both knew they were wrong at some point. And maybe now the damage was far beyond conversations. Somethings they should've had a long time before. But now. Maybe it was a little too late. Or maybe they should stop reacting. Sighing abhijeet dialed the guards.

"ji nahi..aap on rahiye..(gazing at the file room) par thoda distance rakhiye. Main nahi chahta ke use pata chale..but I can't afford to have him without your protection. So please keep a distance. Okay. Thank you" saying he cut the call. He knew that this was another lies of his. But he wasn't going to compromise on this one. No way.

"hone do ghussa..waise bhi ab bacha kya hai na hone ko" saying he just left the place to meet those students he was going to. He wanted to tell daya. But after all this he didn't feel like telling him unless and until he had a strong lead. As he had already lost the people who shot sushant. Soon he left. Not waiting to waste another moment. Another lead. In the case he so wanted to end.

Here daya just went and took the report from others and went into the file room. To see Freddy silently working on some file. He gazed at him. And then moved closer to him.

And asked:

"wo.." Freddy looked at him as he was yet unaware of the fact that he was here too. As daya continued

"beech me..(trying to find proper words as he held a file in his hand) koi case hua tha kya?" daya asked trying to sound as normal as he can. But Freddy looked at him in confusion "case?"

Daya turned to the next file stack ignoring the gaze from Freddy. As he clarified with "Han.. Matlab wo..abhijeet.(his tone unknowingly felt guilty) usko..wo kaise laga tha?(finally asking) means wo chot.. Kab lagi use?"

Freddy understood what he said. And the concern. He just kept the file aside and started with a composed tone "Accha wo..actually wo.(seeing daya now gazing at him) officer Sushant pe kisne attack kiya hai uski investigation (daya turned) me jo attackers the unke peeche gaye the..(low tone) lekin unke Jaane tak wo Mar chuke the..(daya was silent) tabhi kisine unke sir pe war kiya..sur unke haath pe rod se war kiya" he said as he observed change in the face of daya as it was now totally filled with pain and guilt. He could see that push right in front of his eyes. He just gazed down unable to still look into Freddy's eyes who was unaware of this whole exchange that happened in the parking.

He just felt sad to see that Daya was concerned for him while also being angry on him. Daya felt that he should've known. But then how would he. He never actually could see the wound by himself. He was unaware. He just gazed aside.

He wanted this to end. Just end.

Here at a shady place in the corner of ghatkopar:

Abhijeet reached the place. He knew that for sure those college students had understood and heard what he meant. And he felt that they should be there. He wasn't sure. As he very well knew that this wasn't an easy step for them. And not for him either. But right now the risk involved was the last thing he cared about. Now this case was not professional anymore. It was personal. Too much personal to say. He just was waiting when he saw a two to three guys coming from the nearby lane he felt alerted. But could see that they were walking with suspicion. So he just stood there waiting.

They came front soon. All were looking like they were in Thier early 20s, looking young and wearing simple clothes. They came with Thier bicycles. When the one in the middle initiated with "Sir...ap CID se hai na.." his tone was low and scared.

Abhijeet nodded as he spoke with "Han mai CID se hun. Sr. Insp. Abhijeet. (gazing at them) kal maine tum logo ko dekha tha chacha se baat krte Waqt…(they just looked at each other) tumlog samne nai aye..par main samaz sakta hun.. Chawl wale logon ki wajah se shayad nahi aaye.(serious tone) par baat kya thi?"

They slowly came forward as the one who spoke before spoke with.

" Han sir.. Humne suna ta sir..sorry sir hum chup chupke nahi sunna chahte the par hamare pass aur koi option nahi tha.."

Abhijeet nodded in no saying."are sorry mat kaho..main janta hun halat hi kuch aise hai jiski wajah se shayad tum mujhse samne baat nahi kar paye.."

He spoke with "thank you sir. Aapne samaz liya..(gazing at the other two) sir ye rahul hai, ye manish aur main amit..Sir hum dar gaye the sir ke aapse baat karne ke liye humare ghar wale razi nahi hote.. Aur chawl wale bhi..isiliue Humne socha ke aapse alag se chupke mile.."

Abhijeet understood and said with

" accha kiya tumne amit ke tum log wahn nahi mile..waise bhi muze wo jagah sahi nahi lagi..tum..tum log kya karte ho?"

They gazed at each other as they down Thier head as the other one manish spoke with." sir hun log college me padh rahe the sir..engineering bhi start ki thi.. Par sir ab kuch nahi kr rahe hai.."

"kyu? Baat kya hai"

"Sir actually jabse ye sab shuru hua hai hum kaam kr rahe hai sir..mai dukan sambhalta hun aur baki dhande me aur rozgari ke kam kr rahe hai.. Sir pehle aisa nahi tha sir.."

Abhijeet nodded "main samaz sakta hun..ye sab tumhare liye zarooran mushkil raha hoga.."

Rahul spoke with "Han sir.. Aur ye sirf hamare liye nahi puri chawl ke liye aasan nahi tha..sir aur isiliye hm log aapke Paas aye hai sir.."

Abhijeet gazed at all them three "Matlab? Kya madat chahiye hai tumhe?"

Amit spoke with "Sir..(gazing at other two) humlog gawahi denge sir.."

Abhijeet couldn't believe for a second that he was actually hearing it. As having a witness come to him was the last thing he thought would happen in this case.

"tum.. Sachme?"

"Han sir."

"dekho me samaz skt hun ke tumne shayad Josh me ye decioson liya hai per..dekho iss case me bohot risk hai.. (in concern tone) tum jante ho na witness ke baare me.."

"han sir.. Humse accha aur kaun Jan saka hai sir..wo sare witness hamare apne hi the sir..woi the jinke sath hum chawl me khele kude bade hue..hamare apne the sir wo..aur hum ye bhi jante hai sir ke.. Ye hamara kadam hmare gharwalon ko bh manzoor nahi hoga sir.."

" tum.. Tum log ghar walon ko bina bataye.."

"han sir.. Toh aur kya karte sir..hum jante hai ke wo kabhi Han nahi kahenge…hum jante hai sir ke unki bhi koi galati nahi hai isme..(in frustration) sir Paanch sal se dekh rahe hai sir ye.. Wahi chawl wahi subah wahi din..na toh iss nayi zindagi me koi nayi shuruwat kar paye hai aur nahi kuch badal sake hai..itne salon me wo ritvik wo builders kahan ke kahan nikal gaye hai aur hum? Hum wahin hai..har roz hamari hame uth ke iss baat ka dar nahi lagta ya sharmindagi nahi oti sir ke hum gareeb hai..par iss baat ki hoti hai ke hum apahij hai..durbal hai..imn sab bade bade logon ke pairon neeche kuchle Jane wale keeden he.. Jo sirf iss sarkar ko tab dikhte hai jab inhe koi nayi yojana banani hoti hai..ya unhe vote chahiye hota hai..(in anger) aaj tak Najane kitne officers aye sir yahan par.. Par kisine hamare liye ladhai nai ki sir.. Har kisi ko bass apne swarth ki padi thi..kisi ko apna NGO ka Naam bahana tha toh kisiko apne social activist ka tag pe hame bachane ka natak krna tha..(smiling) media walon ne toh hame kisi zoo ke janwaron ki tarah rakha hai..jab bhi aao camera leke hame hamari gareebi, badnaseebi ke chheten hamare mu pe maaro..puri duniya ko tre dikhao ke hum kuch nahi hai

. Bass ek wo percentage of log hai jo elections ke pehle important aur elections ke Baad uner poverty line ban jate hai.." he said all that as he could feel his anger bursting out.

He gazed at abhijeet sir who was silent and hearing all of this.

" sorry sir..maine..aapko bekaar me.. "

" bekaar me nahi rahul.. Sahi kahan hai tumne..kucj galat nahi hai..aaj agar hamare department walon ne sahi se kam kiya hota.. Toh shayad aaj tum itne darte nahi mujhse milne aane se pehle.."

Amit spoke with "hum..hum iss sab se nikal na chahte hai sir..hhm hamre Maa baap ko is sab daldal se bahar nikalna chahte hai.. Wo duniya dikhana chahte hai jo hamare un char diwaron se Kai jyaada haseen hai..jahan hame hamare haq ke liye hamare atma samman ke liye koi jhagdanahi karna padega.."

Abhijeet pressed his hand on his shoulder."waisa hi hoga..bilkul hoga..(then after a pause) par main tum logon ko koi jhoth nahi bolunga..iss case me khatra hai.. Bohot jyaada aur jaan ka bhi khatra hai..aur iss case ki history dekh..mai sachme nahi janta ke kya hoga..maim aisa bilkul nahi Keh raha hun ke tumhe bachane me koi ksar hogi..par mai tum logon ki jaan ke sath nahi khelna chahta..main chahta hun ke tum log pure hosh me ye decision lo.."

Amit nodded as he spoke with" Han sir.. Jaan ka toh khatra hai sir..(then in a confident tone) par sir.. Har roz aise zaleel hoke, ghut ghut ke jeene se acchi toh maut hai sir..isikiue dar nahi lagta sir agar hame koi Mar de gawahi ke wajah se..(moist tone) kamse kam hamare chawl wale aazad toh honge.."

Abhijeet nodded and patted his back." main samaz sakta hun..par tum logon jaise hun har youngsters jo itna accha kadam uthane wale hai..tumbe aise decision itne aasani se nahi lene chahiye..aapne Maa baap ka soch ke tumhe kadam uthane chahiye..aur ek baat yaad rakho..ke koi bhi jung jeetne ke liye marna nahi zinda reh ke use ladhna zaroori hota hai..isiliye tum abhi jaldi me koi decision mat lo.."

They nodded as he continued with." aur dekho satark raho..tumhe yahan aate kisine dekha toh nai?"

Amit said" nai sir.."

Abhijeet nodded and said with " theek hai ab tum jao..Yahan aur der Rukna theek nahi hoga..aur kal tak time lelo..samze.. Thek se socho..aur kisiko bhi iss baat ki bhanak bhi mat lagne do samze.."

They all agreed and left soon. Abhijeet gazed at them going. He was happy that finally something was happening but on the other hand he was tensed. Because he didn't want to harm their lives in any which way. But right now any protection of a sort can make things more complicated than they already were.

 **Daya in the car for a case :**

The case investigation had just wrapped up as he ordered others to take the body to the lab and the others to follow up tomorrow. As it was already too late. He after leaving everyone came and sat in the car. When he got a call from sushant.

"are tum? Kya hua sab theek?"

"han sab theke.. Maine tumhe isiliye phone kiya hai kyuke muze meri drive mese ek file mili hai..jisme sab witnesses ke Naam hai.."

Daya in confusion asked him "par wo toh.."

Sushant "wo sab nam nahi hai.. Usse jyada Naam the… HuHumne unhe bahar laya nahi tha ye sochke ke usse wo surakshit rahenge. But waisa hua nahi.."

Daya said "okay mai dekhta hun.."

When sushant added "han..par aur ek baat..thi. Daya mai aaj pure case ke baare me soch raha tha..muze samaz hi nahi aaraha tha ke hum kahan galat hue..par muze itna samza hai ke..problem ye hai ke sirf hamare department wale nahi.. Uss chawl me aise log hai jo hamare khilaf hai..nake sirf khilaf balki ritvik ke side me hai..aur isiliye har bar jab bhi koi witness choose hota hai wo court pohonch nahi pata..(after a pause) dekho.. Chahe jo ho jaye.. Kisi bhi witness ya possible witness se tum baat karne mat jana.. Humne wahi kiya tha..aur shayad woi cheez unhe bata deti hai ke wo witness hai.."

Daya who was silent." han thike.. Mai mai samaz gaya.."

Saying he cut the Call. He wasn't understanding what to do. But he thought that what he said was right. Much right.

 **Here where abhijeet was:**

He was about to leave from the place when he got a call from the local police.

"han boliye.."

"ji sir aapne Mr. Raghu ki mobile locations tracking ke liye mangi thi na"

"han. Toh send kariye uska record"

"han sir wo Humne kar diya hai sir.. Par abhi abhi 5 min pehle unka phone wapas on hua hai sir.."

"on.. Kahan pe?"

"ji sir maine aapko address aur location Share ki hai..aap dekh lijiye.."

" you.."

Cutting the call abhijeet immediately opened the phone to see check the location. It was in some other part of the city was near to this place. He just rushed to that place. It was a large colony type place. With the night fallen all the roads looked deserted and this area was seeming like a bungalow housing. He just moved ahead with the car. As he got down soon. And checked the location. It was near a bungalow on the front street. He just walked ahead. With his tracker. As he reached the place.

 **Here with daya:**

He was now heading towards the bureau. And was moving the car in a regular speed. He was unaware of the fact that the guards were still there for him. It was Harder for them to not be found. But they were trying Thier best.

 **In the guards car**

"dekho kuch bhi ho unhe shaq nahi hona chahiye nahi toh hum unhe protect nahi kr payenge samze.."

"han sir..mai wahi koshish kr raha hu..thoda distance chod raha hun sir."

Saying he just slowed down his car a little as they couldn't afford the wrath of the cid officer and neither can they afford to get him hurt.

When a black SUV car came in between them. It was okay otherwise. But with time it was hard to get past her.

"ye kali.. Car..ye overtake karne hi nahi de rahi..(horns)kya bakwas hai ye sir ki car toh dikh hi nahi rahi hai.."

They were trying to get ahead. But no use. As the car now was dominating them. By pressing them to the divider.

While meters ahead daya was driving being fully unaware of whatever was happening behind him. When suddenly a black car came from a alley in the next area and crossed him.

He was shocked to see t coming from there. He just managed to control the car when he saw that it went away. He just sighed a bit of relief as he could not see any other anywhere near him

 **Here with abhijeet:**

He reached the bungalow and tried to see and peek from the back side of the bungalow. When he was creeping inside. His eyes went to the name plate. Which was on the back gate of the bungalow. He slowly came near the plate. Carefully coming inside. As it was dark and he wasn't able to se much. He was only seeing that the lights were off. When he came forward and with torch light switched on on the plate. He was shocked. To the core.

The name read "Ritvik. Arora"

He couldn't even understand what to do or say. Right now at this moment he was standing in the backyard of the same person.

And at this moment the only name he could think of was "daya"

So he dialed his number.

Here with daya:

Daya who was now calm. After seeing no sign of that car. He was just going through the empty roads. When he heard the call. He for a second looked aside at the phone in the driver's seat.

It showed **" _Boss calling"_**

For a second a tense look passed his face and then a smile. That he called him finally. He was about to hold the phone.

 _ **CRASH!**_

A car that came from the side which just directly hit dayas car from the driver's side taking is car twrds another road. The impact was so huge that Daya wasn't even able to feel anything let alone hear.

All he could feel was the shattering of the glass and the pain and numb feeling he had on his right hand. He could feel something waS moving. A he felt his head heavy as he could see the phone being thrown out with such a huge impact.

The other car stopped as it hit dayas car to a tree. As it took reverse and left instantly. Daya could feel the last bump on the tree like a thousand nails had been hit on him. He could feel his body going limp as he rested his head on the steering. The long sound of the ringtone was ringing in his ears. As he could see himself loosing his consciousness he could feel some warm thing trickle down his forehead. He knew that it must be blood. But that it. As he could feel his eyes blur with a blur image of some uniformed people running towards him. He couldn't get them. But he was sure they must be here to help. He felt his vision lost. As all he could hear in the silence was the ring of his phone. And last thing he remembered seeing was "Abhi calling" as his eyes closed. And he lost consciousness.

"Abhi.." he uttered. Before he couldn't feel anything.

Here where abhijeet wss:

He was tensed and scared and worried. All because he was scared of what ritvik must've done to Raghu and what he must do now. He had tried the third ring right now. But

"the number you are calling is not responding"

He in tension cut that phone.

"kya karu ab..daya.(thinking hard) rajat.. Rajat ko phone krta hun.."

And he was about to call. When he was sudden alerted by someone's presence. He started to walk in that direction. He didn't have time anymore to call. It was a matter of life and death. He started walking in the direction of the sound. Prepared with his gun out he was ready to do anything. Anything at all at this moment to save Raghu. He cannot lose another innocent life.

He walked ahead to enter into the house from the back door. He found the door opened. He knew that someone just entered the house. But wasn't sure it was who. He didn't feel like going in at first as it was weird. But he stil went ahead. As the location was this. So he was sure the last place Raghu may have ever seen was this place.

He had to go ahead. For him

As he entered inside he was silently walking ahead when he heard some noise from the other side. And as he was to move someone grabbed his hand. He dint know who or what. Abhijeet tried hard to let him not take power over his gun. As he moved and jerked his hand and hit the attacker with the back of his gun. All that happened so fast that he heard an aaah.. From that person..

And before he could react. The lights switched on. He could see a man fallen down. He gazed at him as he turned

"Ritvik" he uttered.

As that shock lasted for a moment as he felt a gun chocked at his head. He could feel the cold steel near the back of his head. As he stood still. As ritvik was down there paining. When that someone took the gun from him with

"Sr. Insp. Abhijeet."

Abhijeet was shocked to see him

"pehchaana nai muze?(after a smile) Sr. Inspector Saransh IB"

Abhijeet fumed at him seeing there. And went ahead as he pointed the gun at him.

"are..are..kya kar rhe hai ap?Han? Tum toh sabse jabaz officer ho.(smiling) aur aisi galati (gazing at the backside of the gun which had ritvik blood on it) che che."

Abhjeet gazed at him as he asked in anger "Raghu kahan hai?" his tone was straight as his gaze was straight and right at him.

Saransh adjusting his gaze spoke with a sarcastic tone

"Itna sab ho raha hai. Par akhad nai gayi na tumhari..(after a pause) aur raghu..(leaning towards abhijeet) wo toh aap batayenge na jabaaz CID officer sahab..kyuke.(smiling)last call, last message, last kaam.. Sab toh aaphise kiya tha khabri raghu ne nai? (then putting his free hand on his head) are Han. Aur call records..are wo aya bhi yahan bhi toh aaphike orders pe tha.."

Abhijeet about to blurt when he remembered

Ritvik pe pura dhyan rkahna uske ghar pe har jagah samze..

Saransh gazing at him." yaad aya kuch aapko? Ya..(in a teasing tone) ab bhi bhool gaye aap."

Abhijeet in anger went forward to hold him. When he felt the trigger holstering. Seeing that ritvik said with

"are.. Abhijeet ji.. Aap toh pareshan ho gaye..(pressing the handkerchief on his forehead wound) aapko kyu marenge hum? Aapki maut se hame kya? (ritvik adjusting his hairs and shirt as he started to move around abhijeet) ab toh khun hamara hoga aur… saza apki.." he said that as he smiled and showed him the blood on the handkerchief.

Abhijeet in anger holds his collar when Saransh calls the other IB officer." dkha sir..(looking at ritvik) isiliye maine backup bulaya tha.." they hold abhijeet as he harshly jerks their hands away.

"aapke upar war karne wala officer bohot dangerous hai.." he said looking at ritvik who was smiling.

Abhijeet in anger and harsh tone "dangerous toh tum ho.. Samze.. Jo department ko ganda kar rahe ho.."

Saransh putting that gun down as he started to walk with "are.. Ruk kyu gaye?(gazing at abhijeet) muze toh laga tha ke aaj toh pura bhashan milega muze..(seeing abhijeet seething in anger)are boldo bhai waise bhi wapas chance nahi milega tumhe..fir toh jail me sunate rehna bhashan."

As they both laughed.

Abhijeet spoke as he could feel his anger burn from his body. He was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by all IB men. Or rather ritviks people.

" ek politician pe war karne se koi zindagi bhar andar nahi Jaata.."

Saransh pointed at abhijeet as he gazed at ritvik with a smile "dekha.. Kahan nai tha maine tumhe..ye bohot hoshiyar hai.."

Ritvik smiled as he put his hands in his pocket. As he slowly walked ahead towards abhijeet and said in a seething anger "Han hoshiyar aur bewakoof..bilkul apne dost ki tarah.." he said as the other officers were trying hard to hold abhijeet in place.

As saransh came forward with "le chalo ise.." saying he moved forward and left the bungalow outside. As he could feel the officers taking him or rather drag him outside.

Abhijeet in resistance screamed in a harsh tone with "Yeh nahi kar sakte tum? Samze! It's not arrestable by you..tum.. Nahi kar sakte Yeh.."

When ritvik who was standing ahead turned. To look at him.

"sirf wahi charge nahi hai tumpe..aur doh charges hai..ye toh Bass ek hai.." seeing abhijeet about to shout again he walked ahead. As he smiled and walked ahead and near abhijeet. Literally Thier faces were few centimeters apart.

When he spoke with "pata hai kaunse?"

Seeing abhijeet fuming in anger and trying hard to get his hands free from the hold of the officers.

"Attack on ritvik arora.. Two.. Toh tumhe kal pata chalega..(smiling) par teesra…you deserve to know that today.. Its failure to protect and alleged involvement in the accident of Sr. Insp. Daya"

And everything after that last word felt blur. He was stunned and stopped at his place. All his resistance and anger was exchanged with fear and guilt. He felt as if the world had stopped. As he could feel the cold air in his lungs starting to hurt. As he felt chocked. His eyes were wide in shock terror and fear.

Ritvik could see how his arms felt powerless and his face drained off color. He smiled to Saransh who just ordered the officers to let go of him. As he walked ahead to him. Taking out the handcuffs.

Abhijeet was at his place. Unable to react. He was stand still. As Saransh helf his wrist and clicked the handcuff around his wrist. And then the another. Abhijeet could feel the cold steel sensation on his wrists. As Saransh cuffed him tighter than necessary. As he could feel the steel dig into his wrists. But he wasn't able to feel it. As saransh gazed up at him with a smirk.

"Chaliye bureau Sr. Insp. Abhijeet. You have a lot to answer to"

Saying he just held him by his arms and walked him out of the space.

Abhijeet was quiet. With his eyes still wide in shock and despair.

He opened the car door and made him sit in the back seat. As the door closed abhijeet came out of the shock. He was sitting in the back of the car as he could feel the cold air inside him. With a Slight dripping of rain. He was sitting straight. With his hands aching already. He was unable to understand, realise or even react. The car ran through the busy streets of Mumbai. Which were now deserted. And soon will be filled with the news of a malice cop abhijeet.

Abhijeet realised that he was alive. When a tear escaped his eyes. As it feel on his handcuffs. He gazed outside in silence. As he felt his vision blur and an another tear escape. As he could see the bureau building right in front of him.

 _ **"Dayaa….."**_

He whispered. As a tear rolled down. As he closed his eyes tightly.

Wishing to never open them again.

Ever.

* * *

No words today guys..sry fr the delay again and the mistakes. sry.

take care guys.

regards,

renuka.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note:**

 **Ls** : Thanks a lot for your words dear. I am glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too.

 **Shikha sharma:** Hello dear. Thanks a lot for the review. I can understand ke it was shocking and Han I too wanted to show something like officer sushant. But ab kya kare abhijeet sir ko acche se fasana jo tha. Haha.. Yes. Ab mostly the game will be like abhijeet and daya sir against Saransh and ritvik. Have a great day ahead dear. Take care and lots of love to you. :)

 **AbhiNidhi:** I know dear abhijeet sir toh pure fase hai. Par kya kahu ye toh abhi shuruwat hai. Heehee. Yes but this is for the good. Kyuke ab duo are not fighting against each other but against others. Something good finally. Thanks a lot for your words dear. It means a lot to me. Take care and lots of love.

 **CutiePari:** I know I know.. Ke ek minute ke liye tumhe chapter ke end e jhatka de diya tha maine.. Hahaha. Tumhe laga hoga iss ladki ko story padhne ko bola toh usne track hi copy kar liya heehee.. Nai yaar ab ye chapter padho tab samz jayega. Par manna padega tumhe meri jaan nai li tumne chapter padhne ke baad :P

 **Ks:** I am so glad that you're finding it intresting. Trust me I am trying my best to keep the suspense and the emotions both in track. Thanks a lot for your words Dea. Take care of yourself. Love you a lot.

 **Jyoti A :** this time thankfully I am not apologizing for late update. Hehe. I know yaar. U know whatever I have or will write in this story even though is fiction it has a kernel of truth to it. Because it has been seen everywhere around us. It's just that Kai bate hame nahi samazt as civilians. But working in this feild is a test every day. Actuslly sach kahu toh koi bhi job imandari se karne jao toh tumhe problem ayegi hi. Kyuke aaj kal ka zamana hi aisa hai jahan ussool aur admi ka zameer dono beimaani ke bazar me bikte hai. Bass ek daam lagao aur log tumhare hath me. It's a sad truth ke aaj jo sahi hota hai wo sabse jyada suffer krta hai. I can say ke where abhijeet sir is at this moment a thousand of such officers must've been at this place. Power and money can crush you and throw you off your career and life in minutes. I am trying to be as real as possible with whatever limited information I have regarding these procedures. Hope to create a awanrnes with all, ke jitna assan sab dikhta hai hota nahi. Thanks a lot for your words dear. It mean a lot. Hope to write better. And yes bless such officers with the strength and will to fight such people. Thanks again. :) take care.

 **Duosun:** Isbar I was laughing after reading your review. Hahahaha.. Sachme it was really funny. Kyuke sach kahu when yu said ke it's okay if u update late. Me sachme relax ho gayi thi. Thinking ke ab kuch din so jau. *evil smile*hehe.. Par aage ka padhne ke bad ruk gayi. Han yaar daya sir ka expected tha but expected krne ki adat kahan hai hame.. :P chalo read the next chappy dear. There is more surprise for you in the store. Hehe. Thanks a lot for your words and appreciation. It means a lot. :) take care dear and lots of love to you.

 **A learning pen:** oh madam. Hello. Than you for your kinds words. Loved them. Han yaar daya sir ka accident ho gaya..aur abhijeet sir arrest. Ab toh wat lag gayi hai sabki. Hehe. And yes I can understand ke ye story kitni bhi fictional lage it feels true kyuke apne yahan acche log jyada suffer krte hai. It's sad ke sometimes being true and honest isn't enough. Ab dekhte hai how duo find a way out of it. Tab tak enjoy the nest chapter. Take care dear. And love u loads. :)

 **The mystery princess:** Nahi yaar tumhe Mar dungi toh story kaun likhega :P hehe. Aur aage padhni hai tumhari story dear. Aur Han yaar ab iss story me jhatke hi jhatke hai. Hehe. Aage aage dekho hota hai kya. Anyways thanks a lot for your words dear it means a lot. Take care. Lots of love. :)

 **Priya:** Hey, thanks a lot for your words dear. Yes, I know sabse long tha. Sorry for the mistakes that were there. Hope you like this ones too. Take care dear and love you loads. :)

 **Hey-Nuzz:** Hello there friend. Iss bar toh tumne wapas muze lal kardiya appreciation se. *blushing* Seriously Yaar I like literally read your review for 3 to 4 times. Hehhe. Ab kya karu tumne likha hi itna accha tha. :) Yaar really the writers you mentioned, they're truly great ones FF ever had for sure. And I don't think I can match that. As I know the amount of efforts and time they have invested and given to this platform with those wonderful stories. I disappeared from FF after reading poonum di stories. Which have always been in my heart. And I always felt like I wanted to thank her for her efforts for what she wrote. I really needed her stories. It was very inspiring. And for Sk Duo and Gd I am sure they're great writers. I don't feel I have the capability to weigh Thier writing in any way. :) wish to see more from them always. And wish to have a chance to thank Poonum di. If I ever get that chance. And Han yaar it's hard for me to write short chapters as I feel ke short likh ke mood nai banta. And if the feels are not reciprocated fir kya faida. I am glad you like them even though they are long and sometimes I loose the grip on them. :) Now coming to the chapter, yes yaar I feel that acp sir silence speaks the loudest. As he barely every speaks what he actually wants to say. He is always composed and has a facade of him being strong and unbreakable. And about abhijeet sir, toh yaar I know ke kabhi kabhi explaining or giving safai from your side doesn't work. And being a best friend you very well know when to keep shut. :) Maybe this is what is the most unique thing about them two. Isn't it? And Han yaar wo daya sir ka guilt toh tha. But you know sometimes when u r angry. You're just angry. And I wanted to show that, as its now always as easy like in shows and all ke abhi jhagda hua and abhi we are back in hugs. No this doesn't happen this fast in real. Thanks for liking that. As wo bohout soch ke likha tha :) Twist toh yaar aana hi tha. Because underestimating ritvik at a point is something they shouldn't have done. And thanks for the appreciation for my writing. I am trying to improve it everyday. Let's see how it goes. :) And seriously sorry for the typos and incomplete and disoriented sentences. I know I messed it up there. I will try and make sure it doesn't happen again. Thank you for this constructive feedback here dear. A true friend is the one who not only tells your good things but also your wrong ones. Thanks a ton to you. Love you loads. And take care of yourself. Lots of love. :)

 **Pranjal:** Han tried to update a longer one today too. Hope you like it too. Thanks a lot for your feedback. Take care. Lots of love. :)

 **PerfectAbhi:** Han yaar kya kare seedhi seedhi suzti kahan hai hame..hehe. Ab toh ur bhi twist hai aage. Hope you like this chapter too. Take care dear. Lots of love.

 **PoojaAbhiDeewani:** Han yaar thanks a lot for your words. Iss bar jaldi update diya hai hope you like it. Take care and thanks for your review. Lots of love.

 **Sanjhana:** thanks a lot for your words dear. I know and I am trying hard to keep the story upto your all peoples expectations. Hope to have the same support ahead. Thanks a lot dear. Take care. :)

To all the **guest** reviewers thanks a lot guys!

* * *

 **Sorry for all the mistakes that I made in the last chapter guys. I know it was terribly edited. And most of the sentences were missing. Will try to edit and read it once before updating. Thanks again. And yes, its a long chapter again. So read only when you have time.**

* * *

 **To all the dear friends who thought that i have wrote relevant or exactly like Bleeding hurt. Means the whole abhijeet sir getting caught for daya sir accident thing. I am so sorry for creating that misunderstanding which was caused by stopping the chapter at a very wrong point. As i myself didn't realize what i did for a moment.**

 **And a apology to Cutie pari for giving her a mini heart attack. I know what you must've felt. I would've felt the same.**

 **Hope that this chapter clears the confusion and the misinterpretation.**

* * *

 **And han here is your early update Angelbetu  :) **

**hope you like it..**

* * *

 **"** _ **Admitting to a mistake means refusing to use other people as scape-goats to avoid responsibility but rather courageously owning up to every single one of them."**_

 _ **-T. Whitmore ; Fearless: Embrace the resistance**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

The darkness was now deep. With it being hard to see even for a few steps ahead. He could feel the rain pouring outside. As it dripped from the window pane. The street lights burning into his eyes as he gazed outside. It as hard for him to accept that they had reached so early. He felt the car stop with a sudden halt, just the way his life had. Stopped so sudden. Till this moment he didn't quite remember what had happened. It all felt like it passed in a blur. But he unfortunately was feeling everything again. He gazed at the facade of the building which he proudly called home. For all the years he had spent here. He was never this scared to see it standing right in front of him. He felt that he was again feeling like his breath was struck in his lungs and his throat dry. Unable to feel anything. But the inability to feel anything didn't last much, as the door was opened and the air caressed him. It was moist and cold. He could feel the moist residue of the Mumbai rain on his skin. He saw the man standing outside point a gaze at him. It carried nothing. It was just a gaze that simply ordered him to get out of the car. He simply obeyed. As getting out of the car with your hands cuffed wasn't a pleasing experience. Soon he stepped out. With his shoes splashing the water on the road as he walked. He had expected a brigade of people to be standing there. But there weren't many. But whoever they were they certainly didn't look pleased to see him. He wondered what had he done so bad that he was able to piss the people he didn't even knew. He walked with a slow stance. As if trying hard to resist the walk altogether. Slow or fast he was anyways going to reach the destination. His breath was still caught as he walked through the podium. The familiar faces started to flash in front of him. He could see the watchman silently staring at him. He was shocked to see that he was probably that one person who didn't have hatred or malice in his eyes for him. And he was so sure that he was going to be the last person who will be this good with him. He just passed a gaze at him as he walked to the elevator. Followed by the other IB officers.

The bell buzzed as they reached the floor. It was as the doors opened; he felt his held breath leave him with a sigh. As the floor which once was filled with the most familiar of faces was today filled with people he barely knew.

 _What has he really gotten himself into?_

He wondered. As he stepped ahead. Much wanting to disappear. As the officers walked along with him. Four of them on all sides. He felt amused with the amount of seriousness that was seen regarding this whole matter. They were treating him like he had _actually_ killed ritvik. He _wished_ he had. At least daya would've been safe right now.

 _ **Daya**_

It made his thoughts go blank as he could feel the shiver pass through his body. Accident. How severe? How is he? Where is he? He didn't know anything. All he knew right now was that he failed. _Terribly_. To protect. All this time he was on this case he remembered that he had started with the fact that he needed to protect daya. Weather he needed it or not was _never_ his priority question. But today he was in this position. Some place he never wanted daya to be. And doing every thing to avoid it, he is exactly there.

 _When did this all go this wrong?_

 _When?_

His series of questions didn't last too long as he was now standing at the door of the bureau. As the officer next to him opened the door. He didn't have the time to prepare. Prepare to face the people who knew him well. The door opened as he entered inside. The whole bureau was full of people. _His_ people.

He could see them all standing alert as their faces showed the tension and fear which was seen plastered over all of their faces. It was midnight but none of their faces showed it. As if time was the least of their problems. The cold air from the air conditioning in the bureau felt so stale. He gazed all around the bureau. Unknowingly his eyes searching for him. The very person who always used to be there no matter how worse the situation was. He searched for him with his anxiousness increasing. But all he found in return were worried and tensed gazes of his colleagues. They all looked scared. He felt his gaze flicker as he wasn't able to meet their gaze anymore. So he glanced at the place which he dreaded to glance at. The cabin. It was empty. He couldn't understand why. But his confusion didn't last long. As he was directed towards the conference room. He gazed at the closed door. Knowing full well that it was filled with people he really didn't wish to see like this. He walked ahead in the passage. Seeing two to three officers standing in the way. Their gaze and stance showed that they weren't from IB but mostly CBI. He walked ahead slowly as he was followed by others. When he reached the door, he saw Freddy. And he instantly locked his gaze with him.

He was looking tensed. And worried a lot. His eyes were shallow and moist. He for sure was having as hard time as he was. Abhijeet unknowingly moved ahead a step. Which was stopped by a tough gaze by the IB officer who was standing besides him. Abhijeet stopped but glanced at Freddy. Freddy who was quiet yet till now was unable to bear this. he had been a silent spectator since the very beginning of this ill-fated case. Not only was he suffering for seeing all the sides of the story. But also seeing how the circumstances were playing all these three. And all he was able to do was to stand quiet and let that all happen. He gazed silently at Abhijeet. He was looking weak. Much more than he did in the morning. His eyes first went towards his injured hand. Which was now looking much worse. He didn't even know if Abhijeet felt the pain anymore. As he could see the pain and concern in Abhijeet's eyes. The ache to see daya. He just wanted to go and hug him and tell him to stop blaming himself for what happened. he just wanted to tell him that daya was concerned about him. Tell him all the things that showed that everything was all right in the morning. But he couldn't as he felt all the gazes at him. His eyes went moist again as his gaze fell on the handcuffs. Which anyone could see that were put tight enough to make abhijeet uncomfortable. He in pain gazed up at Abhijeet who's eyes just asked one question to him.

" _ **Daya?"**_

Freddy just opened his mouth to answer but wasn't lucky enough to deliver it. As they opened the door of the conference room taking Abhijeet with them leaving him behind. With pain and worry. Abhijeet entered inside as the other officers stopped behind, he looked ahead to see all the chairs occupied by people he had only seen during felicitation and other high-profile cases announcements. He knew full well that the former was not something they wanted to do to him. So, he for sure made this open and shut case a high profile one. Enough high profile to bring all these people here at _this_ time of the night. But before he could see and observe any more his eyes met with the ones which were glaring at him. It was none other than of his boss and mentor. No maybe for now just his _boss_. Acp sir was standing at the other end of the long conference table. He was looking deadly quiet and his eyes were fixated at him as if he was observing him since the moment he entered inside. Abhijeet had always felt utmost relief whenever he saw Acp sir there in the room with him. But today it didn't feel that way. As today he didn't just see the fury in his eyes which he always found whenever he had done something wrong. But today he felt as if there was something more than the table between them. What he didn't knew.

He was brought out of his stance as the door was now closed. Leaving him there standing in front of the projector at the other end of the long room with 12 people inside them. But all he cared was of the 13th person who was still at his place not taking his eyes away for a second from him. And unknowingly his gaze went down. Unable to stand it more. He was feeling it harder to breath let alone stand there. But to his rescue someone ordered the only officer in the room to remove his cuffs. Abhijeet looked up to see who it was but it wasn't Acp sir. But the IB head who ordered. The officer removed the cuffs as he felt stinging pain on his wrists. Which looked swollen and red with the dried traces of blood to be seen from the scratches that it had left. Abhijeet silently pressed his other hand over his paining wrists. In order to hide it.

But nothing has ever gone unnoticed by Acp sir. Who was silent throughout the whole ordeal not giving anything up. He saw the scratches as he felt his main attention to be on the bandage on his forehead and also on his hand. Abhijeet saw his gaze which had now moved towards his hand which was still with sleeves up and his coat sleeve folded in an unprofessional manner. He seeing that quickly unfolded the sleeve and tried to straighten the coat which he failed miserably to do. So just averted his gaze and stood quiet. When this whole silent communication was broken by one of the personnel in the room who had now turned his attention towards Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet I hope you know that why we are here" the person from the IB unit spoke as he stared at Abhijeet. Abhijeet looked up after a long time to meet his gaze with the officer. Who was awaiting for his reply. So he looked up and spoke

"Sir, attack on (using the proper words) Political head of party Mr. Ritvik Arora"

The officer spoke almost instantly with "Is that it?"

Abhijeet then gazed up at Acp sir after a long time as his eyes pleaded his innocence. Acp sir saw that but was still as he was. As if he wasn't even in the room. So abhijeet seeing that just gazed back at the officer and answered

"Attack on Sr. Insp. Daya"

As he spoke that he felt a wave of irritation pass through the people as the person who asked the question spoke in irritation.

"Do you really think that we're all here for that?(he said as he gazed at all the members present)"

 _Then what?_

He heard himself speak. As he was looking absolutely clueless. How can they not be here for that? He was unable to answer. As he gazed at all of them in utter confusion. Seeing his confused state and puzzled behavior. The IB officer sighed as he turned his chair and spoke in a loud tone which seemed unnecessary but maybe he was not able to control himself from that.

"You are here not because of some _irresponsible_ behavior regarding the safety of your colleague. But for the worst form of accusation, which has been made on you. (seeing him silent and still in the same state) aren't you aware of this?" he asked as he in frustration looked up at Dcp sir.

Who spoke up finally realising abhijeet that he too was there in the room. He looked up as dcp sir gazed at him not with those angry or happy eyes that always felt good to have him trapped in such situations but a man who was just doing his job.

"Abhijeet you are accused of bribing the chawl students for giving false witness against ritvik arora" came out of dcp sir mouth in flat matter of fact tone.

Shocked would be an understatement as Abhijeets eyes went wide in horror. He wasn't even able to realise that what he just heard. He gazed at him as if he didn't even understand a word of what he said. To which dcp sir in frustration spoke with

"Tumpe..(Pausing as he was unable to put his thoughts in words) un chawl ke students ko paise deke unhe ritvik ke khilaf gawahi dene ke liye unhe khareedne ka ilzaam hai" dcp sir tone was straight and loud. With a lot of frustration and tension felt in his tone.

Abhijeet who was just standing at his place in shock instantly gazed at acp sir. He was now understanding that why was he so angry on him. But how can he tell him. But tell him what? What are these people saying?

 _Khareed?_

He felt as if all of this was surreal none of this was true. Everything was a bad dream. A dream he didn't wanted to see anymore. He was anxious as he gazed at acp sir and dcp sir. Unknown to what to say.

"Sir..(he gazed at the other officers but all it was directed to was at acp sir) Mai..maine nahi sir..(he felt his voice low) I can't ever do that sir"

When the other personnel spoke with "You can't nahi abhijeet you _have_ done exactly that"

Abhijeet in tension spoke with "nahi sir..trust me sir.. Maine koi.(gazing at acp sir who was just observing him) koi paise nahi diye hai sir..aap."

Then another man spoke up with "Aap kya officer? You think ke hum yahan Sirf ek baseless allegation lagne aye hai? Do you really think that?" his tone was harsh as he was getting angry.

Abhijeet in a pleading tone spoke with "no sir.i really didn't mean that sir.."

"then tell us what you really mean. Because this (pointing at all the papers and things that were on the center of the table in the evidence bags) is meaning exactly what we are saying"

Abhijeet gazed at those packets on the table for the first time. He couldn't even see what was in there. Let alone guess what it held against him. So, he spoke with

"I don't know sir ke iss sab me kya hai.(gazing at all of them) mai nahi janta sir..mai sachme nahi janta sir..Main sirf iss case ke liye witness dhund raha tha sir.."

"Dhund rahe the ya _khareed_ rahe the?" came a teasing question from another person.

Abhijeet in tension shook his head in no as he spoke "Nai sir.. Me maine aisa kuch nahi kiya sir.. mai sachme iss sab ke bare me kuch nahi janta sir.."

"Toh fir kyu hai ye sab yahan?" came a question as Abhijeet looked at Acp sir who was glaring at him. As he was now standing with his eyes angry and stance straight. Abhijeet wasn't able to answer.

"Abhijeet just by saying muze kuch nahi pata you can't just run away from the facts. And jhooth? Toh thike jawab dijiye muze.."

Abhijeet silently gazed at him. Unknown to what he was to be asked now.

"Aap Amit aur Rahul se mile the ke nahi?"

Abhijeet answered instantly "han sir.. Par.."

"jitna pucha jaye utna hi jwab dijiye" said the older man who was sitting beside Acp sir.

So Abhijeet just kept quiet. As now he was standing with his hands on his waist in frustration and tension. He wasn't even understanding what was going on. Since the moment he has entered inside he was bombarded with new revelations that he didn't even knew existed. He just stood quiet as the officials asked ahead.

"Abhijeet?" Dcp sir asked as he was now looking restless and was standing near the wall table. As if sitting there was getting too hard for him. Abhijeet just glanced back the officer and said "Han sir"

The IB officer then opening the file in front of him spoke again "Kab mile the?"

"Abhi..(adding detail as he saw the dissatisfaction on the IB officers gaze)I mean kuch 8 ya 9 baje"

"Kahan?"

"Milan subway ke pass me ek jagah hai. Ek dumping yard hai wahan"

The IB officer just turned and glanced at acp sir who just gazed back at him. Seeing no reply from his side he gazed at Dcp sir. "See.." And with that dcp sir felt frustrated as he averted his gaze. Abhijeet not understanding what he meant he just questioned instantly.

"Sir par iss baat se kya prove hota hai?" he asked gazing at the two three people who were now gazing back at him. Expecting an answer but in return he got an answer from dcp who just came forward two steps.

"Kya prove hota hai? (shook his head in frustration) Tumhe samaz aaraha hai ya nahin?" dcp sir asked as his voice was now raised slightly. Abhijeet gazed at him in utter confusion. Which just frustrated him more as he spoke with "Are tum unn logon ko wahan kyu mile uss sun san deserted area me han?"

"Please chitrole ji hum sab jante hai wo wahan unhe kyu mila..( dcp sir trying to interrupt) it was evident ke unhone wahan unhe bulakar paise dene ka deal sign kiya"

Hearing that abhijeet was shocked what was happening. Theyre turning every thing that happened yesterday into a planning of his crime.

"Sir aap ye kya keh rahe hai..mai wahan koi paise ke plan nahi krne gaya tha.."

"accha ..toh unhe wahan kyu mile chawl me kyu nahi.."

"Sir kyuke chawl me unka mujse milna khatre se khali nahi tha"

"accha toh direct dumping ground?"

Abhijeet in frustration "Sir ye mera decision nahi tha sir"

When that other person from CBI spoke with "Acchi jagah chuni thi tumne (gazing at all) na koi passerby na koi CCTV camera.."

"Sir nahi sir…(gazing at him)mai toh janta bhi nahi tha sir.. ke wo ayenge ya nahi maine wahan pass me jo jagah mili wo batai..me unke jaan ki risk nahi le sakta tha.."

"Accha matlab tumne kahan aur wo aagaye?"

Abhijeet sensing the sarcasm in the officers tone said with "Han sir..mai mai gaya tha sir chawl me tabhi muze samza tha sir unke bare me.."

Then the older officer who was looking like he was from CBI spoke to DIG who was sitting with his file opened "Wah Jo cheez hamare sare officers kabhi nahi kr paye aapke officer ne kar dikya..(DIG sir just looked aside)itni baar un chwl walon se bat ki tab toh koi samne nahi aaya..aur (pointing at abhijeet) aapke iss officer ne ek baar me ek nahi teen teen gawah mila liye..(gazing at others) ab yeh aapke CID department ki jadu hai ya paise ki?" he ended his sentence as DIG sir shook his head. And spoke with "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet who for the first time gazed at him as till this moment he was just gazing at others and ACP sir who was still the same. As if he wasn't going to speak a word. Abhijeet just gazed at DIG sir silently apologising to him for putting him in such a position where he has to hear such questions. DIG sir just rested his elbows on the table and gazed at the file with a sigh and then looked up at abhijeet who was standing quiet.

"Tum unhe chwl ke siwa aur kahin par bhi mil sakte the" his tone was soft. Not caring but soft enough to comfort abhijeet a little. Who was feeling like he had no one in this room who had his back.

Abhijeet understood his sentence and at a point regretted what he did as he spoke in irritation "Sir..(pausing as his eyebrows tensed)muze witness mile the sir..aur mai..mai unhe gawana nahi chahta sir..isiliye jo location pass me safe laga..maine wahi milne ka bol diya sir.."

DIG undertood very well that it was a on the spot decision and not a well planned conspiracy. But he was unsure as to how was he going to prove that. He then then pressed his hand on his forehead as he could feel tension rise inside him. When the IB officer spoke again "Ajeb baat yeh hai officer, ke tumhe witness mile the right?(abhijeet silently nodded) toh tumne ek baar bhi tumhare superior ko boss ko itillah nahi kiya?"

Abhijeet face was now full of that realisation which hadn't passed from his mind yet till now. He was shocked at his own stupidity. But before he could come up with anything that officer spoke up again.

"Chalo pehli baar unhe chwl me dekhne ke baad na sahi..(pausing) janta hun me ke witness gayab bhi ho sakta tha..par raatko unki meet hone ke baad? Tab bhi nahi laga tumhe? (gazing at abhijeet)ya zaroori nahi laga batana?"

Abhijeet just gazed aside not able to come with any reason what so ever. How did he possibly forget such a small but important thing? He gazed back at acp sir. Who was just quiet nor had he moved or said anything. But not was he saying anything now. Abhijeet remembered all the times when he used to step in to save them from this " _Overriding of basic protocols_ " But today he wasn't even responding to abhijeets gaze. Seeing that there was absolutely no response from acp sir he spoke with

"Sir wo..(unable to find the right words for his utter stupidity) mai krne wala tha mai..bhool gaya" abhijeet was unable to meet anyone gaze as he said such a stupid reason. And was expecting some form of outburst from acp sir hearing this pathetic reason from him. But instead dcp sir came forward in anger with "What? (gazing at abhijeet in utter shock) Bhool gaye?(seeing the others he composed himself) Abhij."

"I cant believe it (gazing at all the three Dcp DIG and acp sir) aapka senior officer aise jawab de raha hai..ab ek toh he was guilty so he didn't contacted you Pradyuman or you have given too much free hand to them ke aaj ye aapke samne ye jawab de raha hai" IB senior officer was speaking in a straight tone. As acp sir was now gazing down at the file infront. He after such a long time had finally moved his gaze from abhijeet. And his then anger and fury filled gaze was now full of guilt.

To which the over enthusiastic CBI officer added with "I mean I cant believe that ye reason ek high profile case ke liye diya jar aha hai..jiske liye we have lost 4 officers who have lost their jobs or are transferred for their indiscipline ..( then gazing at DIG) aur yahan … all I see is sheer disobedience"

"No doubt inpe itne ilzaam lagte hai ( abhijeet looked up) kyuke inhe apne actions ke consequences face krne nahi padte kabhi..so they're always sure ki they'll get through it without any aftermath..(pausing and speaking with) I know ke aapne shayad ye freedom inhe acche ke liye diya ho..(gazing at acp sir) But frankly, I wouldn't have tolerated this. Iss freedom ke acche points toh muze (gazing at Abhijeet who was gazing at him) kahin bhi nazar nahi aarahe"

DIG was done hearing this from them and was now going to answer them back when Acp sir just stopped him by his gaze. DIG sir who was about to speak stopped as he saw Acp sir gaze and felt that it was his matter. If he didn't want to say anything he just stopped. Abhijeet was feeling worse as he saw how each and everyone was doubting and accusing the way Acp sir worked. It wasn't an accusation on him. It was on Acp sir who always let them do their thing. Who gave them freedom so that they'll perform better. Learn to take responsibilities. He never nagged them for these small things like informing and not informing. He believed in them. Yes, He believed in then to make the _right_ choice. And this is what he got. Abhijeet stared at acp sir in order to get some reaction from him. Anything from him. But he was still gazing down at the file. Abhijeet knew how hard it was for acp sir to hear all this quietly. And sit there as all told him how to do his job. Something he had been doing for his whole life.

"Aapne inform nahi kiya (pausing) for a second I will agree ke theeke ho gayi galati (abhijeet was still looking down) but how are you going to explain me this (picking up the bag which was on the table as he got up from his seat and put it right at the end of the table where abhijeet was standing) I don't want to know kea ap kahan mile kya bole kya nahi bole..(walking near abhijeet who was gazing at the bag) kyuke aapke bayan se zyaada clear ye … sabot bol raha hai"

Abhijeet gazed at him and then at the bag. As the officer again spoke with "Please go ahead..Dekhiye aapni aankhon se.."

Abhijeet walked ahead to the table and picked up the bag as he saw a bank statement. Which was having a slip of transfer of money from his account to some unknown account. But what shocked him was the amount. Nine lakh rupees transferred from his account. He in hurry checked the slip well with his account no and it being real.

Seeing him trying to check it the officer spoke with "Nakli nahi hai..(abhijeet looked up at him) asli hai..utna hi asli jitney ke wo paise hai jo amit ke account pe transfer hue hai..(abhijeet shook his head in no as he was about to speak) Exactly the amount you can afford to give and (gazing at others on the table) exactly the amount one can need to lure a dropped out chwl ka student to do this crime"

Abhijeet holding this packet in hand turned towards the officer with : "No sir…sir..(his eyes plaeading) sir I agree ke ye account mera hai..mere hi bank se transfer hue hai par sir maine koi paise transfer nahi kiye hai sir..(gazing at all) aap ..please believe kijiye me janta bhi nahi tha ab tak ke ye amit ke account hai…"

Now dcp sir came near him in anger " Toh fir tumhare account se ye transfer hue hi kaise? Aur wo bhi usi samay jab tum use milke nikle?( abhijeet shook his head in no) Har cheez ke peeche na toh tumhare pas reason he na alibi..kaise ho sakta hai yeh sab ek ke baad ek han?" dcp sir spoke as his sound was more tensed than teasing and he was angry and frustrated at the same time.

Abhijeet turned towards him as he said " Sir..main nahi janta sir..Mai bass wahan unn logo ke sath baat krne gaya tha..maine baat ki …unhe time bhi diya sochne ko..kyuke ye risk ka kaam tha..(gazing at all) sir maine paise …kya unse kuch aur baat ki hi nahi sir.." he said all this one go as his sound was now low and irritated.

"Ye transfer ka record, tumhara unhe wahan bulana, chawl wale logo se alag unhe wahan bulana ye sab kis taraf ishara kr raha hai do u even understand? (after a pause)nahi janta ka kya matlab hai? Tumhe kya lagta hai ke ye..ye sab kehne se tum apni begunahi sabit kr rahe ho?" the IB officer said in frustration as the environment was turning bad real soon.

"I just don't understand yahan inquiry ho rahi hai ya, ye dallele suni jar hi hai jinka na toh koi base hai na proofs." another officer chirped. As dcp sir looked at DIG sir who just looked aside.

"Sachme (gazing aside) I don't know on what base are we even putting this investigation .. yaha toh sab kuch without protocols hi chal raha hai( gazing at the other IB officer for assurance) Sorry to say so DIG but it doesn't work this way with us..aur yeh case sirf (giving pointed look to acp) CID ka nahi tha .. ke hum log ye sab sune…(in anger) we have lost our best officers for this case..And when we come here we get what? (glaring at abhijeet and dcp who were standing) this?"

Dcp sir moved aside trying to control himself. As DIG kept mum knowing full well that this was exactly what was going to happen. All these two departments were stronger and wide spread than them and they were not going to leave a single chance to make them realize that.

Abhijeet hearing those words opened his mouth to speak with "Sir m.."

But his voice was silenced as he heard the bang of hand on the table by acp sir. Who just looked up at abhijeet directly. All at the table in silence sat down at their desired places. Silently. As they could easily see the fury in his eyes. Which he was holding inside until then.

He spoke in pure anger "Just keep quiet" he said in a warning tone to abhijeet who wanted this reaction from acp sir from soo long but was now scared when he saw it for real. As acp sir spoke in compose tone "Amit Rahul aur Uss teesre ladke ko bulao yahan abhi..(the officer standing went outside as abhijeet felt fear) Unke statement record kiya jaye (then looking at abhijeet in tough gaze) merihi galatiyan hai (abhijeet gazed down in pain) mai hi sundharta hun (gazing at the officer who brought the three) unke statement sunne ke baad hi Sr. Insp. Abhijeet (abhijeet looked up at him as he could see the anger) tum bologe..(abhijeet who had just opened his mouth to speak was stopped) Did you hear what I said? " Hearing that abhijeet just gazed down silently as he nodded.

DIG and DCP looked at acp in shock as they tried to stop him from calling them as it was obvious that they will not be good for him. But acp sir just ignore them. He was just glaring at abhijeet. Who was feeling like he could just disappear or just go and plead sorry to acp sir. He just closed his eyes in tension. And slightly looked up as the three had entered at acp sir.

" _ **Sir.."**_

He said through his gaze to the acp sir who just felt a flicker in his eyes. As for a slight second he felt like he heard what he said in his mind. And for that one moment he saw the pain and fear in acp sir eyes. Something he wasn't able to put a finger on. He wasn't understanding the anger the insult that he had done to him on the field that day. But today facing all this. He could get how hard had he tried to keep abhijeet away from all this. To protect daya. And how tired he was and weak he was to hear and stay in this room where everyone was there to insult him.

He felt his gaze blur a little as a moist layer formed in his eyes as he saw acp sir turning his gaze away from him. For the first time in a long time. He felt weak. But what made his eyes moist wasn't acp sir anger.

But the fact that, his boss, his mentor, his father figure didn't avert his gaze to ignore him.

But to hide the fact that, they were _**moist**_.

...

* * *

Authors note:

20 reviews if at all you want an update.

Take care guys.

Regards,

Renuka.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

 **Cutie Pari:** Thanks a lot dear for you words. I am glad you liked it pie. I couldn't be more happier seeing your review. I know yaar its sad for abhijeet sir but i couldn't do anything for that as now the plot demands it ad now i have to write it that way. But waise hurt katna kise nahi pasand unhe ;) Chalo anyways take care dear. And han dont waste time here. :) Take care dear. And han chota likha hai so dat you wont waste time reading my bak bak but will read the chapter ;)

 **Sheena:** Hey there. I am so sorry for the delayed update. But just couldn't manage it this time. No excuses. And oh god i am flattered by your words. Like literally. I am so glad that you liked what i wrote and this story was good enough to addict you. I couldn't be more happy :) I have always tried to portray each character at its best. As i feel that those small things that sometimes we ignore make the character. I try my best to make you feel what they're going through and i am so glad that i did well there. As creating a scene that the reader can actually feel like living it. Is what i aim for. And last but not the least. Novelist? Oh god you just got me. As i am currently in a turbulent phase where i really need to choose weather i am into writing or not. And that is one of the reason why i am writing here. I need to get it out. As believing in the fact that i can ever have a book of my own is scary for me. As i have always dreamed to make the characters that are in my diary to come real through words. Which is the deepest dream i have. But having it turn into reality is hard. And trust me when you wrote this feedback. I was in tears. Like it was exactly what i NEEDED. And i really cant thank you enough for this. Would really wish to talk to you. I cannot possibly think of missing such a wonderful person :) Thanks a ton for your words. Love you loads.

 **Ks:** Thanks a lot dear. I am so glad you liked it hope you like this one too. Take care dear.

 **Ls:** Thanks a lot dear for your words. I am so glad you liked it and sorry for the delay. Take care and love you loads.

 **Sanjhana:** Hey dear. I am so glad you liked it. Thanks a lot for your words take care and love you a lot. :)

 **The mystery princess:** Thanks a lot yaar. Nai yaar trajic and all nai. Dont worry. Anyways i have to see how this plot developes. And computer clas. Hahaha...take care dear.

 **Jyoti A:** Thanks a lot dear. I know acp sir abhijeet sir ka relation is something that i love to portray as it is mostly ignored or neglected. And han yaar daya sir ka batana tha but abhi plot develop krte karte forgot about it. Anyways i hope you like this one. Take care and love you loads yaar. :)

 **Priya:** Thanks a lot yaar for your ords. I hope you like this one too. Take care dear. Love you a lot. :)

 **Abhishika:** Oho new name :) Thanks a lot yaar. I just try to portray them as well as possible i dont know how well it goes but i try my best. Thanks a lot for your words yaar again. It means a lot to me. :) take care of yourself.

 **Guest:** Haha..Okay i consider it but actually i dont really wait till they turn 20. As mostly due to other reasons i am not able to write as many times i have updated without them being 20. So i am not that zalim its just my life that gets in the way! haha thanks for your words!

 **Abhinidhi** : Thanks a lot yaar. I am so glad you liked the chapter dear. Take care.

 **Nidha:** Yes thanks for your detailed review i will try to do things as much as possible. As the plot is planned so i dont know how much i can change if it needs. Just hope that you like further. thanks a lot again :) 

**Learning pen:** Are bapre gana ...Are so i too dedicate a song to you. When i see your review tune mari entry aur dil me baji ghanti ..tang tang tang...;) hehhe..Thanks a lot yaar i am so glad you liked the chpter i hope you like further too.

 **Anam abhis fan:** Thanks a lot yaar i am so glad you liked it . Hope that you like this one too. take care dear. :) lots of love

 **pranjal:** Hey thanks a lot dear..I hope tula ha chapter pan awdel? Thank you soo much. Take care dear. :) lots of love :)

 **Perfect abhi:** I know yaar its hard for me to write too but the plot demands it and now i cant help it. But i hope that you like it ahead. Take care dear. :)

 **Poojaabhi deewani:** Han yaar its painful but aage bhi thoda hoga u have to take it for now as the plot yaar its fixed na..ab kya kare...dont worry aage it will be fine..:) 

**Hey-Nuzz:** Thanks a lot yaar i am so glad you liked the same points that i liked:) You know very few of the people spot them ;) Very good detective indeed. And yaar ab thoda ye in room drama hi continue hoga as the scenes are a little tough to write and its getting harder to portray acp and abhijeet sir reactions as all what is happening acp sir knew that well. And maybe all of them should have listened to him :) Lets see now how the things unfold. I am so glad that you are liking it i hope to keep this up till the end. Lets hope that you like this chapter too. And yes yaar i will so glad if poonum di is reading it. I couldnt be more happier. And yes i am planning on reading the stories you mentioned bass the thing is i have very less time and already updates late ho rahe hai so kya kehna..isiliye i will read it for sure. i am sure they'll be great :) take care dear :) Love you loads.

 **Sami:** Thankkkk You dear :) I couldn't be more happier when i saw your review. I am so glad that you are liking this story so much. I hope that you like this one too.

 **JSabhi:** Hey there. Well i am glad that finally you came here. I hope that reading those 15 chapters were worth your time :) I am so glad that you liked the scenes. As i try my level best to craft them in a better way that can help the readers connect with it. I wish to do the same ahead without failing. Yes dear. I really felt like trying on other sites but i am very least aware of such as its already hard for me to take out time and write such long chapters. But will really look forward towards such sites. Its a great idea truly. And excellent author. Well that was overwhelming for me :) I would really try to keep up-to the expectations. Couldn't thank you enough ! take care:) Lots of love.

 **Duosun:** No worries dear. As this time i have a late chapter too ;) hehe. Jalebi dahi? well i really feel like trying it out :) i guess it will be yummy...as i love both :) Han yaar dcp sir pe bohot dil aagaya hai mera hahaha...chalo read ahead dea. take care and love you loads. :)

* * *

Hope you like this one. Had less time to give you detailed replies. But hoping that the chapter is good. :) And sorry for the typos as i wrote in a hurry and i haven't read it.

* * *

 ** _Goodness is about character - integrity, honesty, kindness, generosity, moral courage, and the like. More than anything else, it is about how we treat other people._**

 ** _-Dennis Prager_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

The environment in the room had changed considerably with each of the member now starting to get frustrated and irritated. Which was an obvious thing. Especially when this kind of emergency inquiry has been called out. They all knew that they had been given a huge responsibility and now their departments were on the line. And they knew well that if this all went into the media; they will be in a turbulence of problems that they wont ever be able to get out. But to this whole situation there was least of what he could do. Actually, if you look closely, he had least to do in this whole case altogether. Maybe since the beginning it was all just a game. He was maybe doomed to lose.

His thoughts were going berserk as he was now standing aside in nearly one corner of the now not so comfortable room. As everyone was now alert and active. As the new entrants were a true source of truth. Or rather the _supposed_ truth which was about to break to him.

 _How weird it was to wait for them to speak the truth about himself?_

Sadly, his train of questions were stopped as the three were now standing right In front of the table. and just a few meters away from him. He was just silently standing aside trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. Not that he feared the stares made towards him. But he just couldn't stand the suspecting glance that they carried. He was tired, much tired of being there in the front. He didn't try to look back at the table. Even though he was feeling to just go and talk to Acp sir. But maybe that's not what was going to happen. At least not now.

"Apna nam bolo" said the officer who brought them in.

Abhijeet finally looked at them. The three of them looked tensed and scared like anything. As he could easily see from the way they were standing that they weren't looking well. and it was an obvious fact as facing a group of top officials wasn't an easy affair for him then how was it going to be for them. He took a deep breath as he couldn't see their faces but realized that they were about to start speaking. And he couldn't make up what exactly he wanted. Anxious to hear them say the truth or scared to hear what they will say.

"Sir mera nam Rahul hai.. Main chawl me (after a pause) kholi no 17 me rehta hun sir" His voice was low. Showing the amount of fear, it carried.

"Mai.. Mera naam amit. Kholi no 48" amit spoke in a hurried tone.

"Manish, room no 6 se"

Each of them ended their abruptly short introduction as Abhijeet just gazed at the members present. Who noted what they said and then started with:

"Amit (Amit looked up at the officer who questioned) tum kya padh rahe the?" It was asked by the IB officer who was sitting in the nearest chair. He was asking with the case file open in front of him. Amit who was quietly standing with his hands over each other in a tensed expression.

"Sir mechanical engineering."

Then the officer nodded a little as he asked another question while turning his chair towards the three standing. Abhijeet couldn't understand the context of those questions but he was sure that it was asked as it was supposed to lead to something. It was just that he didn't knew what.

"And Rahul tum (Rahul looked at him) tumne tumhari chemistry aur (gazing at the file) tum..Manish tumhara bhi bachelors chuta tha right.." He asked with his tone normal but still having zero to none expressions in them.

The two of them nodded silently. As they were looking too much scared to even think that why were they asked such questions. The officer then gazed at the other officer as he said "Okay" as the other officer continued ahead with

"Toh as we have now done with the introduction part ( he said as he gazed at the other non-Cid officers at the table) I would like to start from the beginning (turning the pages of his file as he sat leaning behind in his chair) aap teeno chawl me kitne saalon se rehte hai?"

They answer in unison with "Sir humlog bachpan se yahin he..kuch bees baees saalon se"

"Means tumne aaj tak ke har change..har harqat ko dekha hai jo tumhare chawl me hui hai?"

They looked at each other as they were scared by every single question that was asked to them. So they used to take a pause and answer as they didn't have any choice with those gazes pointed at them. Abhijeet was just silent as he was keenly watching the exchange that was happening. As any ways he wasn't able to see the expressions on the kids faces but from their changed voice he could understand that they were tensed.

"Ji sir" amit said as others nodded. The officer nodded as he continued.

"Hard hoga na..(getting up)iss sab ko dekhna..ye sab sehna (walking slowly from his seat to the place where the three were standing) itni choti umar me zarroran hard hoga nai?"

As he walked near them they could feel the shiver in their bodies as the overall body language and aura of that senior IB officer was threatening in itself. Abhijeet felt that as he was standing near them. And was quite acquainted with this technique. And was currently hating it as he could see it working on those boys. Who were just numb.

"H..han sir.." came their individual reply.

As the officer walked and stood at the side of them as spoke ahead tilting his head a little so slightly as he spoke again " I am pretty sure it must be hard for your parents too..(after a brief pause)I can get it…Ye har roz ke jhagde..disputes..It mustve been so irritating" He ended his sentence as he gazed at Rahul who was standing nearest to him. And his gaze showed that he wanted an answer and not just a nod of heads. So he spoke with

"Han sir..Wo jhagde toh hote the sir"

"Kis wajah se?"

"W..wo..kholi aur sir baki roz ki cheeze"

"Hmm..rozki matlab?"

"Sir..wo kuch pani ya Bijli ke upar hote the"

The officer nodded as he stood there for a moment as Abhijeet gazed at him.

"Main hota iss sab me toh..shayad she hi nahi pata..(after a pause) itna sab sehne se accha me kuch solution nikal leta..(then looking at them who were standing looking ahead) tumhe nai laga kabhi koi colution nikalna chahiye?" he asked gazing keenly at them.

"Koshish kit hi sir..par…" amit spoke as he left that sentence unsaid.

"Par kya?"

"Sir..wo..(gazing at others)chawl me sab razi nahi hote sir..m..matlab kisi ek baat pr.."

"Ek baat par ya galat baat par razi nahi hote?"

The three looked up in question as "Tumhari hazaaro koshishe nakimiyab kyu hui?"

"Sir..w..wo sir hum log yahan se nikal na chahte the sir..K..kahin dur jana chahte the..jahan hame Naukri bhi mile aur ghar bhi..par sab ko iss sabse nikalna hi nahi tha" he said as he looked at the others in tension. Who just nodded in approval.

Then the officer turned at the table as he put his hands in his trousers pocket and gazed at all the members and said with "I don't think we need to ask more questions to them, do we?" As everyone gazed at each other. And especially Dcp sir who just got infuriated as he spoke in anger "What do you mean?"

Sighing the IB head officer walked two steps ahead as he said "You know well what I mean" Dcp just glared angrily as the IB officer spoke.

"Exactly." said the CBI officer who was totally supporting the IB head officer. Dcp sir said immediately. "Ek min what are you trying to prove? Ye pahelian buzana band kariye"

The IB officer smiled as he spoke "Pahelian?(smiling) Everyone in this room can see that these three( pointing at all the three) are guilty..unhone paise liye hai and we all now know of it.."

The three gazed at the officer perplexed as they couldn't digest the fact. As Abhijeet just turned towards all in shock. They were unable to speak for a moment as it took them moments to understand.

 _What was happening?_

 _How on the earth can they take money when he never gave any?_

"Sir aap ye kya keh rahe hai?" Amit nearly shouted. For which he was glared back by the chief officer. He came forward so did the others who were silent till now were coming forward and speaking as they just couldn't believe.

"Nai sir…ye sab jhooth hai sir..humne koi paise nahi liye sir…(gazing at all and then at the chief officer) Sach keh rahe hai sir…" and before he could complete manish spoke too "Ye…ye sab jhooth hai sir..aisa ..kuch nahi hai sir…aap vishwas kariye sir"

Abhijeet was tensed seeing the condition of the students as he was sure that they were scared and this allegation was doing nothing more than increase it by ten folds. He was just standing at his place as all others were busy glancing at them three and the officer. He wasn't able to put the points together. He just wanted those officers to listen to them. They were innocent. How can they receive the money when they never talked of it.

"Vishwas on you?" the chief IB officer spoke in seething anger which scared the students more. And before they could something more DIG sir spoke

"Please tell clearly. How are you linking it to the money?" he said in a medium tone as he was also getting where this was going and was least liking it. But he couldn't avoid it. Just because he didn't like it.

"First (Counting by his fingers) They are old residents of the chawl, means they have suffered the most. And as they said from childhood. Which is one of the main motive behind it as sabse jyaada agar iss sab me kisika loss hua hai toh its of the people who were in it since the beginning as it has been clearly stated in the case reports from IB CBI and CID too(as he gazed at Dcp sir who was sitting there silent unable to take it) Second is their degrees (gazing at the files) which according to the calculations costs about 1 lakhs each considering their expense's, tuition and term left to complete. Which is actually the maximum amount considered (The three were trying to interrupt but were stopped by the tough glare he gave them) Third thing, which I have found through the reports and their activity records jo ke humne abhi nikale(turning the page) they were searching for a new home (after a pause) just as they said "Yahan se nikalna chahte the" wo jahan nikalna chahte the wahan k ek (pausing and emphasizing) kholi ki baseline deposit is 2 lakhs( turning towards all) well if we do the simple math we can know that each one of them had 2 lakhs right in their hands. (closing the file) and upar ke paise toh yeh job lagake bhar hi sakte the in the time span given(sighing) sulaza di aapki paheli chitrole ji?" he asked in a straightforward tone as everyone was quiet for a moment unable to speak as everything just fell in place.

Abhijeet was unable to understand as he was in deep thoughts. as putting everything in the right place was too hard to understand let alone believe. And what was unbelievable was the fact that everything was just right. And maybe that was the very beginning of the wrong. But all his attention was taken by the students speaking

"Sir..(coming forward towards the chief of IB) ye sach nahi hai sir…sachem sir…ye sab jhooth hai sir..(folding hands)sir humlog chahte hai sir wo sab par humne nai liye sir koi paise"

Abhijeet and others could easily see them in tension and fear. He was sure that those kids weren't like that. He had met them for sure they weren't what these people thought they were. Dcp sir gazed at DIG who was silent. As he was checking the report file from which the IB head was speaking. He seeing Dcp gazing at him to say something just passed the file towards Dcp who's expressions changed considerably as he gazed at the proofs. He was right everything was fitting the 9 lakh rupees exactly.

When the other IB and CBI officers who were quiet started bombarding them with the questions.

"Agar itna hi sach bol rahe ho tum teeno toh Officer Abhijeet se mile kyu?"

Amit answered in fear "Sir wo witness ke liye sir" hearing that the other IB officer spoke as "Exactly"

When Dcp sir who were quite till now spoke as he could very well see that Acp sir were not going to speak. "Han mile the yeh toh?" All the members looked at him. As he continued ahead with "Witness ke liye mile the iska matlab yeh nahi ke unhone paise khaye hai" he said argue.

Then the CBI officer spoke with "3 motive the unke pass..Isse kuch kam sabit ho raha hai"

Dig sir spoke now "Dekhiye I agree ke mile the wo but stating that they've taken the money needs proof"

The IB officer who was standing turned the file towards all of them with "Proof..yahan hazaro reasons hai..motives hai..(glancing at them all) if you say so then ask them ke why did they agreed to meet an officer they haven't ever met in a secluded location in-spite of knowing ke they shouldn't do that (turning towards the three of them) as ye hi log accuse kr rahe the na ke we all departments are using and exploiting them(the three were nodding their head in no)toh fir kyu mile wo uss officer ko wahan?"

Dcp sir in a not so amused tone spoke with "Are kyu mile matlab? Wo khud aaye the samne se they wanted to be a witness isiliye aaye na ab isme kya kehna hai aapka?" he said as dig gazed at the officer with frustration too. As it was good that the students were not at fault. It would just help them.

"Kehna kya hai, ye toh saf zahir he ke ye log khud bhaag rahe the chawl walon se" the IB officer who was sitting besides acp sir spoke. As everyone looked up at him.

Abhijeet was still standing there unable to say anything. He was tensed too. In spite of knowing that their innocence is his innocence. He was feeling something he couldn't say. He was just gazing at their ordeal. And this new accusation that they were running from their own chawl people was new and idiotic to begin with. Dcp sir in disappointment shook his head hearing that

"Accha matlab jo ladke aapke hisab se aapne ghar walon ko chawl walon ko bahar nikalne ke liye jhoothi gawahi dene ke liye tayyar hai( after a pause as he glared at that officer) wo unse hi bhag rahe hai?" he asked in a smirk and angry tone as it was quite unbearable for him to take this in.

DIG waited for his response as he too was feeling the same. but didn't wanted to voice it until unless it was necessary. The head IB officer who was standing now pointed his hand at those students and spoke in a angry tone

"han..kyuke ye teen( showing his finger towards them) bhali bhaati jante the ke this method of earning money wont be tolerated!" he ended his sentence in a near shout. As everyone gazed at him and dcp sir in a tense expression. He then walking towards those students in anger

"Inki lakh koshishe nakamiyab isliye hui kyuki inka tareeka galat tha..han ya nahi?" he asked as he was now standing near them.

They three who were already scared like hell were now unable to answer as they were super scared towards the direction in which this whole thing was moving. Everyone was quite except for dcp sir and that chief.

"han ya nahi!" the harsh tone of his made the students nearly tremble in fear. As he was standing near to them and his presence was making them feel weak already. They in tension spoke with

"H..han sir..par.."

"chup.."

They turned quiet as they couldn't dare to speak anything as the chief now turned towards the people on the table. As he spoke in a composed but angry tone.

"Illegal methods, bribed money ya koi aur unethical cheez kabhi in the history of this case chawl walon ne allow nahi ki hai( glancing towards all as he stood with folded hands) and maybe that's the reason why unko insaaf milne me itna time laga..and I feel all (gazing purposefully at dcp sir) departments know that. And that is probably the main reason ke wo chawl me kabhi..(gazing at each of them) samne nahi aaye..because they knew..ke iss tarah wo yahan se kabhi nahi niklenge"

Turning and now walking towards the students "I can understand .. wo ghutan, wo frustration wo chah. For a better life..(sighing)totally acceptable in this age. Isiliye these people (gazing at them three hardly) found their own way. (pointing his hand at the bank slip on the table) fastest and safest way jisse they didn't just settled their life on personal level but also pure chawl ka bhala kar diya..what could be a batter option?"

When before anyone could say anything amit came forward who was now in tears with "Sir ye kya keh rahe hai sir aap (folding hands in front of him) sir mante hai sir humlog gareeb hai sir par sir humne aisa kuch nahi kiya sir.."

The officer shook his head as he ignored him with "Tum ab pakde ja chuke ho samze?"

"sir hum sirf sach keh rahe hai sir..humne koi paise nahi liye sir…"

"Jhooth..sirf jhooth" the other IB officer spoke in anger

"Nahi sir.."

"Sab prove ho chuka hai..motive"

When he was abruptly cut with "What motive han?" dcp sir spoke in anger as DIG sir stared at him and this time after so long acp sir stared too. As dcp sir voice said that he was on the verge of loosing his cool. As dcp sir stood up and went ahead

"Kabse you are with this motive motive…crime me sirf motive is not enough. Han hogi unke pass hazaron wajah..(gazing at hthe chief) hazaro kya lakhon hongi but that doesn't mean they took it. Kyuke ksi chez ki wajah deosnt prove ke wo ki gayi hai" the chief was glaring equally back at him

"Unke iss cheez ke karne ka proof isiliye nahi kyuke unhe wo paise use krne ka waqt hi nahi mila(glaring hard at dcp sir) uske pehle they were taken under…Unhe paise di gaye the aur.."

When manish who was standing quiet all this time spoke in frustration as he was trembling with

"Han diye the paise! (his voice loud enough to make everyone in the room quiet) par wo unhone diye the (pointing at Abhijeet) humne mange bhi nahi the…(tears rolling down as he spoke with) hum koi sirf unse yahan se bahar nikalne ka ek rasta mng rahe the aur unhone hame paise dene ka kahan jisse unka bhi aur hamara bhi kaam hoga (going towards the back of the room as he bent crying taking the support of the wall)" he said in one go.

For minutes all that was heard in the room were his sobs. And just silence. Everyone had just stopped at their places. Dcp sir and that chief officer too were just staring at him. It took moments for all of them what he said in a moment. As they slowly digested it their eyes went to the person standing the corner of the room in front. There were so many shocks he had got since the moment he had entered. But this one. He was rooting on the fact that those kids were innocent and they were as innocent as he was. But after hearing what he said he was doubting everything that ever happened in this case. When a shocked and loud "kya?" escaped from his mouth.

As the three for the first time gazed at him since the moment they had entered inside. Abhijeet could very well see the difference between scared innocent and caught innocent. He could feel the change in their faces as he gazed at them. Everything literally everything of them was screaming to him that they were speaking a lie.

"humne paise use nahi kiye(after a pause and gulping as Rahul looked at IB officer)par..(not gazing at Abhijeet) hame paise mile the"

Abhijeet moved a slight forward with "Dekho rahul..I know tum..ye kisi dar me aake kar rahe ho?na?( gazing at them three) mai mila hun tumse..mai janta hun ke tum kabhi ye sab nahi keh sakte." The three of them were averting their gazes as Abhijeet spoke in a concerned tone. He knew that this wasn't some trap. This whole thing was a trap and they were trapped too. He was scared about them as he knew that if they are saying something like this. it must be for some reason.

"Main janta hun ke tumhe ye sab jabardasti karwaya jar aha hai(gazing in concern at them three) tum teeno acche ladke ho nek ho..(pausing) tum iss chawl ke loye accha hi karna chahte the aur ab bhi chahte ho..par ye..ye sab tum jo keh rahe ho isse chawl ka accha nahi hoga.."

When Rahul who was facing aside and away from Abhijeet spoke in tension and guilt "H..Hum..jhooth nahi bol rahe..s..sach hai"

Abhijeet who was unable to understand why was he sticking to it "Kya sach han?ye sach tumhari bhi barbaadi hai jante ho tum?han" his tone was getting frustrated easily as he could see that this was the exact pit for them. And he didn't want them to fall in it as he knew that there was no one who could possibly save them.

"A..aapne paise diye the..(Abhijeet just gazed at him in frustration) bass"

Which didn't just anger Abhijeet as he was trying to save them and not him. and all they were doing was to get right where he was trying to pull them from going. He in frustration spoke with

"Kisise darne ki zaroorat nahi hai tumhe" he said that in a loud tone as he moved ahead in anger. As Rahul moved a step back in fear as he thought Abhijeet will hurt him. Trying to get this through them. When the IB officer who was standing between them sopped him with his hand.

"Darr toh tumse raha hai officer" he said giving a tough gaze to Abhijeet who stopped and gazed at him.

"Aur iss sach se..(gazing at Rahul) inki nahi sabse badi tumhari barbaadi hai.." Abhijeet just gazed at him as he gazed back at Rahul. Who was in tears and was gazing at Abhijeet in guilt fear and pain. Abhijeet was able to see their innocence. He knew that this wasn't their idea. No way.

"Rahul …kaun hai wo..batado..dekho tumhe hum bacha sakte hai..(in concern tone) dekho iss sab ke end me fasoge mujh pe vishwas rakho..main janta hun tum ye kabhi nahi karoge (Rahul and amit gazed at him in pain) tum bure nahi ho ke tum kuch aisa karo..sach kaho wahi tumhari taqat hai..tum.."

When Rahul who was standing just fell to his knees as he couldn't take it anymore and spoke with tears rolling in his eyes.

"Sirr..(gazing at Abhijeet in his eyes) maan lijiye sir..(Abhijeet pained seeing his tears) aapne paise diye hai sir..hume nai liye sir..( as his voice chocked in tears) please sir.."

His eyes said all the truth what he wanted to hear. He could easily see the pain and the helplessness. As Rahul sat down on his knees. Breaking down. Abhijeet could see that he was not guilty. He was just the same kid that came to meet him. that kid who wasnted to help his chawl people. Bring good days to them. Make their life better by risking his own life. He wasn't such a person who will accuse him. No this wasn't him speaking. It was fear. Fear was making him speak all of this. it was evident and he could very well see it. The pleading gaze in rahul's eyes spoke to him.

"Sir hum majboor hai sir..hum majboor hai sir.."

He knew that the more he pressurized them the more were the chances of them speaking the truth to them. But maybe that's what should happen. As if they're speaking so much lies. Means something they hold precious is on the line. They didn't have money or anything materialistic that they could fear losing. That meant it was certainly their people. And they were certainly the chawl people. He gazed at them. He could feel their pain as his eyes got moist.

 _How much more had they to suffer?_

Rahul gazed at him through tears. As his guilt was totally filled inside him. who just asked for an apology through his eyes. As he sat there defeated. He could see how those three were played. Just like the pawn in the game. And maybe he too was just the same. a pawn. Who did exactly what he wanted and got into the trap which led to this doom.

He gazed at Rahul and then gazed at the IB officer who was having his eyes continuously on him. and was waiting for Abhijeet to speak something. But Abhijeet gazed at Rahul and gazed down. Which showed his defeat. His acceptance. And maybe his end. As the IB officer seeing that down head of his. Told the officer standing at the door to take those three in the holding cell. As Rahul who was made to stand by the officer gazed for one last time at Abhijeet. As his eyes screamed "Thank you sir" as he was taken away from in front of him. Leaving him standing now in the center of the room in between the IB officer who was just passive and he could feel his hatred gaze into him. While with the silence he could very well understand the Dcp sir condition who was just standstill at his place. He wasn't speaking anything.

As Abhijeet felt all the gazes now just back at him. With pure hatred in their eyes. Abhijeet felt his gaze meet the persons which he didn't wanted. He saw Acp sir after nearly 3 hrs pf this grueling session. As he hadn't heard his voice ever since the last time. And he was sure that if he met his gaze even for a moment he might not be able to take this anymore. As he saw pain in his eyes. As if he had known of this earlier. As if he had seen exactly this when he had warned him. to not break any protocol. And maybe that was one of the very reasons why he wasn't saying anything. Because there was nothing left to say. That he hadn't said before.

Abhijeet averted his gaze as he gazed aside. When his gaze met with Dcp sir. Who looked like he saw everything he didn't say. He didn't do. But he could very well see the frustration in his gaze. As he was silent but his gaze just asked him in anger.

 _Why? Why was he letting those kids go?_

Abhijeet just gazed down unable to answer his queries. As he didn't know how to tell him that this was not normal. Not everyday game.

 _It was a game where he thought he was playing. But actually, he was the one getting played all along._

 **In the hospital:**

Purvi and Pankaj both were assigned to wait with daya who was still unconscious. They both were tensed and scared. Tensed about dayas condition and scared of what was happening at the bureau. Everyday was brining something new to them and this case ever since it started had been a headache for them and for everyone. They both waited outside as the doctor came soon.

"He is doing good. Recovery rate is very good. And its fast. So I can say ke he is doing very well. but I feel ke agar koi tension wali baat hai (gazing at their tensed faces) toh please don't tell him. As he is still recovering and he must be going through PTSD. So we should avoid doing anything that can increase the stress than what he actually has and han ye medicines hai kuch I feel you should have this backup with you. As a precaution"

Pankaj in a low tone "Thank you doctor. Hum log dhyan rakhenge"

Saying the doctor went as Pankaj gazed at purvi who was tensed too. But nodded in silence. As purvi took the prescription and went to take the medicines. As Pankaj entered inside. The ICU was silent and there was nothing except for the machines. He was standing beside the bed of daya sir. As soon as his eyes gazed at him, he ached. His whole body felt like it had got weak. He walked ahead. He could see several tubes attached to his body. Which had just made his hand turn more and more weak. As he had never seen his daya sir so much in pain. He just stopped midway as he gazed at his face. Which was had several bandages mostly to his right side. Which showed the severe damage as he felt the traces of some blood on them. His eyes went moist seeing his condition.

He just remembered his last encounter with him. As his eyes got filled with tears. He just wished if he had been there with him. If only they had taken better care of him. He just stood there in silence. As he felt a tear roll down his eyes. Remembering both of these buddies condition. He wondered what Abhijeet sir must be feeling weighing everything on his shoulders. The pain of not being there for his friend.

 **In the bureau:**

Abhijeet just gazed down. As acp sir was silent too. As if it was all they had between them anymore. As they both knew that it was just the beginning. As Abhijeet flickered his eyes. As he gazed down. He could feel himself going deep into the hole he was standing in. So deep that he wondered if he could ever come out.

 _ **MAUT SE ME DARTA NAHI,**_

 _ **APNI BARBAADI KA MUZE KOI GUM NAHI,**_

 _ **ISS DUNIYAN ME JAHAN BURAYI EK SACH,**_

 _ **AUR ACCHAI NAYA JHOOTH HAI,**_

 _ **USS DUNIYA SE LADHTE LADHTE ZINDAGI,**_

 _ **THAK JATA HUN ME,**_

 _ **DARTA NAHIN TUJHSE ZINDAGI,**_

 _ **BASS KABHI KABHI TOOT JATA HUN MAI**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Hope it was well. :)

 _20 reviews for further update._

 _Regards,_

 _Renuka._


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note:**

 **Sorry for my disappearance. I know it must have been very agitating and frustrating to wait for so long. I am sorry for that. I really wasnt in the state to be able to write anything as my grandmother passed away recently. And ever since then it had been a really rocky ride. So wasnt actually able to get hold of the story. So thank you for waiting and your patience.**

 **I know that this time span mustve been long. But i really request you to get back with it as this story is yet to have about 10 chapters. So you can say the second half of it is yet remaining. So it will be good if you can just catch up with it and read further. Thank you. and i will shortly reply to you all but guys i read ur reviews and that was one of the only reason why i am back again. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

 **Mystery princess: Thanks a lot for your words. Thank you :)**

 **Sami: i am glad you liked the chapter thank you :)**

 **Priya: thanks a lot dear :)**

 **Navuu: thanks a lot dear :)**

 **Abhishikha: Thanks a lot dear. i am glad you liked it. :)**

 **Ls: thanks a lot dear. I hope this one is good too**

 **AbhiNidhi: Thanks a lot for your words dear. I am thankful :)**

 **Ks: Thank you for the detailed review dear. i am glad :)**

 **Pranjal: Hey..thanks a lot dear. :) :)**

 **Hey- Nuzz: I will be thankful if youre still reading this story. sorry for dissapointing you. I hope you read it :) thanks a lot.**

 **Jyoti A: I am very sorry to you. Just that i wasnt abl to write. I saw youre reviews and you were one of the main reasons to come back. Thanks ..and ho mi marathi ahe ani tu?**

 **Perfect abhi: Thanks a lot for your words dear. They mean a lot. Take care dear ..**

 **Pooja abhi deewani: Thanks a lot dear..i am back sorry for dely.**

 **Anam abhis fan: Thanks for your review dear. and very sorry for the delay. thanks aagain :)**

 **A learning pen: Thanks a lot dear. I am glad you liked it. And sorry late update ke liye bass sorry yaar. I hope u r still interested. :)**

 **cutie pari: Tumhe toh bada wala sorry yaar. ab kya kahu ..sachme sorry...beech me demag thikane pe hi nahi tha..i hope u like this pie..take care..:)**

 **123 : thanks a lot dear..:)**

* * *

Sorry for typo i couldn't read it again

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

It is quite inside the room. And much calm than the room he was in since the last so many hours. It has been more than an hour since when he has been sitting in this room. Alone and distraught. For he is still as confused and clueless about all of this as he was an hour before. And sitting here alone, in this interrogation room isn't helping. All he can feel here is hopelessness and incapability to formulate any connection or logic in whatever that is happening right now around him, with him. and as and when he tried to think his way out of this, he realised that it is not a solution that comes up to him but rather the unending spiral of regret that haunts him now.

He was supposed to end this. End. Not begin another new headache. And probably that is exactly what he has done. Rather than being able to save daya from all of this he has managed to get himself deeper into this mess. So now not only has he got to save daya but now he has to save himself.

 _How?_

Just how was he planning on getting out of this one. And before he could get himself drowned in the search of its answers the door of the room opened. And he was rajat walking inside. He was alone and held a glass of water in his hands. Abhijeet gazed behind him in order to see if he had someone more left to answer to. But no. He didn't. At least not now.

He averted rajats gaze as he gazed down at his hands again. As he couldn't gaze back at him knowing that how many questions those eyes must be carrying for him. and now he wasn't really able to bear the disappointment in his friends' eye. When he knows that he was still clueless and had absolutely nothing that could prove his innocence.

"Wo theek hai sir ( Abhijeet gazed at him instantly as he said after a brief pause) out of danger hain ab" rajat said as he tried to comfort in whatever little way it was possible for him. Abhijeet kept his gaze at him with hopeful eyes. As rajat forwarded the glass of water to him.

"Sab theek ho jayega sir" rajat spoke as he gazed at Abhijeet who nodded slightly as he again averted his gaze. As he himself was doubtful as to was it ever going to be okay.

 _ **Andheri hai galiyan yahan,**_

 _ **Na dikh rahi hai rah aur koi,**_

 _ **Jitna bhi koshish kru,**_

 _ **Iss jhooth ki aandhi ko rokne ka,**_

 _ **Bujh jata hai mere sach ka diya uske jhoke se hi**_

 **Inside the conference room:**

"This is unacceptable" the IB officer spat out in anger

"I am not asking you for permission. This isn't just about our officer it is about our whole department" DIG sir said

"Oh please. Please don't start it now ( gazing at dig and dcp sir) if it was really that important to you toh aap ek gairzimedar officer ko ye case nahi thamate" the cbi officer spoke as he was enough frustrated already.

"What do you mean by that? Ke we have incapable officers?" dcp sir fumed in anger as he too really was on the verge of loosing his cool.

"Youre asking me dcp chitrole or telling me?" the IB officer seethed in anger.

Dcp sir glared in anger at him as he was nable to come up with arguments that were backed up with proofs.

"Jo bhi hoga ab usme hamara say rahega and if u think ke ye inquiry end hogayi hai toh I am sorry but it is only half way done.( after a pause) ab bhi aise bohot sare sawal hai jinke jawab hame mile nahi hai (gazing at acp sir in anger) ya koi jawab hai hi nahi"

Dig sir sighed as he gazed at acp sir who was seemingly lost ever since the whole session had been on. And he didn't actually knew that what exactly had he in mind. But he wanted answers from him now. He cannot deal with this alone. So he gazed at him awaiting for his reply.

"Inquiry hone dijiye" acp sir spoke after a long time as he gazed up from the files laying in front of him.

Dcp sir turned at acp sir and dig with "ye kya bol rahe he aap log?" he asked them both as he was unable to understand as to why were they supporting them.

"Dcp chitrole unhe ye sawal puchke aapko koi fayda nahi hai ( gazing at dig and acp both) kyuke asal me ye sawal hai hi nahi ke inquiry hogi ya nahi. inquiry toh hone hi wali hai (gazing at the IB and CBI officers in the room) either with you people, or without you" the officer of cbi had his tone straight and his stance tough.

"Dekhiye aap log hame directly responcible bana rahe hai for all the ill happenings..inquiry nahi ap log seedhe conclusion de rahe hai" dcp sir spoke

"Sach aur jhooth ke beech me frk karne wale hum nahi hai yahan decision according to the law hoga but first there will be thorough investigation.( gazing purposefully at them all)Sach kya hai aur kya dikhaya jar aha hai ye inquiry ke baad pata chalega hi"

" par aap." Dcp sir were speaking when he saw acp sir grabbing the paper infront of him and signing it in an instance. It shocked everyone on the table including Dig sir as it wasn't any other paper it was the very paper where he was signing official permission as the acp of cid Mumbai to investigate and hold another inquiry.

"Pradyuman..tum ye" dig spoke as acp sir got up instantly. As everyone was quiet now. Seeing this stance of acp sir.

"Mere sign krne ya na karne se kya farak padne wala hai sir?( gazing at dig sir who stared silently at him understanding how much painful it was for him) mere kuch kehne ka na yahan koi importance hai aur ( after a pause) na hi mere khudke bureau members me ( gazing at the signed paper) Kariye ap ko jo bhi karna hai..Inquiry investigation ya jo bhi aapko sahi lage ( gazing at the IB chief) bohot sawal honge aapko mujhse, pucheyga wo bhi (IB head silently stared at him) Merihi galatiyan hai (feeling his throat constricting) ill face it" acp sir spoke all of this as he left the room almost instantly.

 _ **Saachai ki neev par khadi ki thi ye duniya meri,**_

 _ **Aaj usi sacchaie ko jhotha karar deke,**_

 _ **Tumne toh mera vajood mujhse cheen liya abhi**_

He was stressed to say the least. Every moment passing was making him a lot more tensed and worried as to what was there for him next. He had been the very person who was held responsible and was regarded as the person whose leeway made his officers perform by breaking the rules and regulation. He was now finding it absolutely unbearable to stay in the room where all he was able to hear was disgrace and malice about his officer whom he always considered his best.

He was now walking down the passage which carried the interrogation room and way to his cabin. His walk was fast paced. But not that for Abhijeet to miss his presence. Abhijeet got up instantly as Freddy aptly opened the door for him to reach out to acp sir. He knew how much of it was really needed to be done.

"Sir.."

Acp sir very well recognised that voice that called for his attention. And if it would have been any other time, he would have stopped right in his tracks and heard what he wanted to say. But right now, he was feeling everything but the need to listen to Abhijeet. So, he kept walking ahead.

Abhijeet seeing that jogged ahead to match up the pace as "Sir..sir please (weak tone) ek baar baat suniye sir…" he came forward as he tried to walk with acp sir trying every move to stop and make him listen to him for once.

"Sir please sir.." he said as he managed to stand in front of him well aware of the fury he was about to receive for doing so.

Acp sir stopped in frustration and glared at him with his face that showed that he was least interested or willing to have this conversation "Kya?" he asked in a rude and high-pitched tone. Other team members silently exited from the place as Freddy closed the door that lead to the conference room.

Abhijeet gazed at acp sir understanding the amount of anger he was holding. And how much he was the reason for all of this in the first place. "Sir main aapko explain kar sakta hun m.."

"Explain toh tumne bakhoobi kiya hai andaar(Abhijeet got quiet as he averted his gaze) ek pal ke liye toh lag raha tha ke samne khada hua insaan mera officer nahi balki ek nausikhiya irresponcible insaan hai jise me janta tak nahi" acp sir said as he walked ahead towards the cabin. As abhijee followed him

"Sir aisa nahi hai sir main manta hun sir mere se galati hui" Abhijeet spoke as he stood infront of the desk as acp sir went behind it.

"Galati?( looking at Abhijeet with unbelievable expressions) tumhe ye sab bass ek galati lag rahi hai Abhijeet?" acp sir asked as his voice raised considerably.

Abhijeet instantly spoke with " Nai sir aisa nahi"

"What you're accused of is a crime (glaring at Abhijeet intensely) koi roz marra wali baat nahi hai jo tum muze apne karan samazo aur me maan jau" acp sir spoke as he started pacing there.

Abhijeet came forward as he spoke "Main janta hun sir( in a guilt filled tone) maine sir jo bhi kahan wo sach kahan hai sir.."

Acp sir in anger banged the file he had been holding in his hand "Sach?(in a loud voice) sach ye nahi hai ke tumse galatiyan hui( emphasising on word galati) sach ye hai ke tumhe sab pata hone ke bawajud tumne galati ki..(leaning ahead) galati ek ya doh hoti hai aise dher sari galatiyan koi ittefaq nahi hoti jise nazar andaaz karke unpe padhda daaal diya jaye (Abhijeet gazed down unable to meet his eyes) aur kya explain kroge tum muze han?(pointing towards the meeting room) waise jaise wahan andaar un sab logon ke samne explain krr rahe the( Abhijeet was standing the same) wo explaination nai tha wo excuses the bohot hi jyada baseless aur non sense excuses for your irresponsible actions (acp sir were fuming by now. All the anger he had been keeping inside was just getting vented here right now) tumhe kya laga ye case bhi ek aam case hai jaise ke aur case hote hai( Abhijeet looked up) aur main toh kya main toh paranoid hu har case kit rah iss bar bewakoofon kit rah tum logon ko alert krr raha tha. Yahin socha than a tumne?(Abhijeet instantly nodded in no) Pehle din(in a serious tone) pehle din maine tumhe kahan tha ke ye kya mamla hai aur yahan kis tarah se is handle krne ki zaroorat hai. Kahan tha ke nahi?" acp sir stopped seeking reply from Abhijeet

Abhijeet who was standing right infront of him. Confused, tired and scared. He looked at acp sir remembering the words. "H..han sir pa.."

"Par tumne kya kiya?( in anger stopped pacing and glared hardly at Abhijeet) wohi jo tumhe sahi laga …wohi jo tumhe karna tha (Abhijeet stood silent infront of him)iss case ke shuru ke din se hi ise professional ke wajay personal bana diya tha tum logo ne. Ek open and shut case tha ye Abhijeet ..open and shut case( gazing at him) jante ho na kya hota hai wo..(pointing outside) aur dekho kya bana kar rakh diya hai use"

Abhijeet stood silent infront of him unable to understand or comprehend anything he could say that wasnt said inside.

"Sir main manta hun sir ye sab par..(pleading tone) mera vishwas kijiye sir ..sir maine unhe rishwat nahi di hai sir" he said in a low tone.

"Kya sabot hai tumhare pass?" acp sir asked in a flat tone. Abhijeet gazed at him shocked. Was he again doubting him? again?

Acp sir seeing his expressions spoke with "Kyu? Ab tak aadat nahi padi hai tumhe iss sawal ki?( Abhijeet was just silent) toh dallo aadat (pointing towards the files) kyuke kal ye department, CBI wale log IB sab..sab tumhe yahi puchne wale hai. Har roz, har pal..(abhijeet silently gazed down) aur tumhare pass kya jawab hai?Bolo kya jawab hai tumhare pass?( seeing Abhijeet standing silent) ye chuppi ya ye galati karne ke baad jhuka hua sar..ye tumhe kahin nahi lejane wala siway aapni barbadi ki traf samaz gaye tum?( pausing and adding) aur mera vishwas?( smiling in pain) mere vishwas karne ya na karne se ab kuch frk nahi padne wala kyuke wo mere lafzon pe kya vishwas karenge jab unhe mere upar hi trust hi nahi. Aaj wahan andar jo bhi hua hai uska zimmedar main hun" acp sir spoke

As dcp sir entered inside fuming " Han aur aage jo hone wala hai uske bhi tum hi ho pradyuman"

Abhijeet lifted his gaze only to see dcp sir fuming in rage as he spoke with "Ye kya tarika tha tumhara han? Inquiry se uth ke chale aaye tum? Ye jante hue bhi ki hum aur hamare department pe sawal uthaye jaa rahe hai tab? Tab kiya tumne ye? (in anger gazing at Abhijeet) inhe toh kabhi rules follow krna sikha nahi paye ab kya khud bhi bhul gaye ho?" dcp sir spat in anger

Acp sir replied in a loud tone "han bhool gaya hun rules. Regulations aur kayde..(glaring at dcp sir) nahi hai muzme ab koi tameez bachi (gazing at dcp sir) aur kya karu iss sab ka me sir. Jab meri yaa mere lafzon ki yahan koi keemat nahi?(Abhijeet ached hearing that) mere wahan rehne ya na rehne se kuch badal nahi jata. Jo..( trying to catch his breath) jo insaan apna bureau theek se nahi chala pata apne officers ko ek sahi disha nahi de pata uss insaan ka kya kaam wahan sir?"

Dcp sir coming forward added in a concerned tone "Pradyuman tum samaz nahi rahe ho. Ye sab kehne se hum aapne aap ko gunehgaar thehra rahe hai. Galat tehra rahe hai. Wohi kar rahe hai jo wo log chahte hai ke hum kahe"

"Main woi keh raha hun kyuke me galat hun sir (in a low tone) main galat ho..behad galat hun" acp sir in a pained low tone. Abhijeet felt his pain as he gazed at acp sir. Unable to see him so weak and tired.

"Dekho jo hua hai wo hua hai ab( gazing at Abhijeet and acp) ab iske upar behes karne se kuch nahi hone wala hame iss sabse inhe nikalna hi hoga tum jante ho ye" dcp sir said as acp sir rested his back on the cabin wall.

"Abhijeet ( Abhijeet looked up) tum muze puri baat batao jab.."

"Nahi sunnah ai muze( acp sir spoke in anger) nahi sunne hai muze wo sab wapas. ( gazing at Abhijeet who gazed at acp sir) ise jo sunna aur kehna tha isne kar liya hai"

Dcp sir intervening in between as he spoke "Pradyuman aisa mat kro main janta hunk e tum ghussa ho. Main sab samaz ta hun ghussa toh muze bhi hai. ( gazing at acp sir) par abhi iss waqt iske mu se wo sab sunne ke zaroorat hai"

"Accha?aapko lagta hai iss baar iske paas jawab honge?(Abhijeet averted his gaze again) pata hai tumhe ke kaise fasaya tumhe bribing me? Pata hai ke kyu wo ladke jhooth bol rahe hai?( Abhijeet gazed up unable to come up with anything at all)ya ye pata hai ke kyu tum ek MLA keg har pe der raat gaye the? Ya kaise iss sab me tumhare khilaf sajish thi? Jawab hai? Do sir ko jawab?" acp sir spoke as he could feel anger aain rising inside him tremendously.

Abhijeet couldn't stand any of their gazes as he could feel all those moments coming back to him. He knew that he was trapped. He knew that this whole case was a set up. but so what? What is it helping him? he turned his head down as he was just not able to look into their eyes. As right now he was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he wasn't even able to think let alone get a proof.

Seeing his down head acp sir sighed and moved near to dcp sir "Milgaya aapko jawab?" dcp sir gazed infornt unable to say anything.

"Vishwas se case nahi jeeti jati yahan. Sirf sabot kam ate hai ( after a deep pause as he was standing at the door of the cabin) Tab ana mujhse milne jab tumhare pass tumhare begunahi ki wajah ho" acp sir spoke in straight tone.

 _ **Kalyug ke iss daur me hame lakar khada kar diya kahin,**_

 _ **Jahan aapno ko gehre ghaw dena ban gayi hai zindagi ki reet nayi,**_

 _ **Pata hi nahi chala ke kab itne andaar iss dal dal me dhas gaye hum,**_

 _ **Jo vishwas aur bharose se ek the, aaj usi ken a hone se alag ho gaye hum**_

 _ **Najane kab, itni door chale gaye hum.**_

But was unable to hide the pain and fear that had been in his voice. He said it. As he wanted Abhijeet to hear it. To hear it right now. And make himself work on getting his innocence proved. Because this time acp sir feared that. He might not be able to save him. So he had to prepare him to save himself. And his friend.

 **At the hospital:**

"Kaise hai aap officer daya?" the doctor asked as she walked in his room. As daya has been conscious just a fw hours back.

"Theek" daya said as he was now feeling the pain in his left hand. The doctor smiled as she recorded few things

"good. Aura ap jaldi hi bohot accha feel karne lagenge. Atleast 2 se 3 din tak weakness rahegi hi. Isiliye I advice you ke aap jyada der tak soe rahiye aur waqt par khana khaiiye( writing somethings down) fir jaise hi aapke condition me improvement hogi hum aage ka dekhenge. So rest now thike?"

Daya nodded and gave a small smile. As he saw purvi and Pankaj entering inside.

"Sir aap. ( gazing at him all okay) sir aap sachem theek hai?aap..aapko dard" purvi spoke in concern as daya spoke

"Main theek hun purvi ( gazing at his hand) bass ye kuch din tak pain krega hi"

"han sir wo toh hai. Par thank god sir aap..aap theek hai sir..hum log kitne tension me the sir"

Daya nodded "Main theek hun Pankaj..theek hun.." when he gazed at the door. Wishing to see the two people who always were standing there for him.

"Wo baki sab?"

Pankaj in a composed tone "Wo..wo sir bureau me hai case hai na naya.." purvi and Pankaj gazed silently at each other.

"Aur..abhijeet? wo kaisa hai? Wo theek hai?use toh kuch nahi hua?wo .." purvi could see the panic rising in his voice so calmed him with

"Abhijeet sir(remembering the whole scenario of him being arrested) wo theek hai sir. Bilkul theek hai sir.." purvi tried

Daya seeing their expressions "Pr har bar toh kaam ke beech mese bhi time nikalke aata hai wo..(gazing at them) sachem theek hai na wo?"

Pankaj trying to cover up as he was feeling a gulp in his throat in pain "Wo ..sir abhi acp sir ne unhe roka hai sir..wo naya case hai na sir..isiliye"

Daya nodded as he believed it somewhat as he was still under the drug effect. So he spoke to purvi with

"suno wo Abhijeet agar mile na toh use keh dena k eek baar mil ke chala jaye (purvi felt like she was unable to take it anymore lie anymore) thodi der hi sahi bass..wo theek hai dekh lu toh tassali ho jayegi" daya said as purvi nodded and left the room instantly as Pankaj made sure that daya sir laid down to sleep and he followed her too.

 _ **Dard dono ko ho kar bhi anjaan reh gaye hum,**_

 _ **Jis cheez ke dar se ye sab kiya aaj usi ke shikar ho gaye hum,**_

As she felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she herself knew how much bad this all really was "Kaise batayenge Pankaj sir ko…ke Abhijeet sir theek nahi hai..wo bilul theek nahi hai"

Pankaj just silently comforted her as he was unable to say anything. He didn't knew how much more was there to suffer.

Just, how much more.

 _ **Sacheme, najane kab itni door chale gaye hum..**_

* * *

Authors note:

I have written next chapter so i will be updating 1 chapter after 2 days.

I can say that now as i have plotted it down and i have promised to complete this story. As it holds a special place in my heart.

I just hope that u dont loose intrest. And if u have i am terribly sorry for that.


End file.
